


Drem Yol Lok

by voltagelisa



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 78,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltagelisa/pseuds/voltagelisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragonborn (Dovahkiin) living with the dragons in Skyrim for the past few centuries is shown a tear leading to unknown places. Being bored, he jumps and finds himself elsewhere...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All dragon words have their meaning in {}  
> I changed some of the lore of Skyrim. You don't actually get a form of a dragon, but for this story I decided to give my dragonborn one.

 

“Greetings, Paarthurnax,” he greeted calmly, curious as to why the old dragon had called to him.

“Greetings Dovahkiin, the mortals seem to be prospering over the centuries,” the old dragon commented.

“Geh, they have. Ulduin, gone, Thalmor gone, Miraak gone, and the vampire menace long since taken care of. Jarls have been replaced with new Jarls over the centuries. The wars are over for now, the Nords and elves finally living in a semi peaceful way. It is too peaceful for me,” He laminated; there was nothing for him to do. No more fights for him, no more of anything. Centuries ago when he killed Ulduin, Akatosh had bestowed a gift for him. Not just the long life of an elf, but the long life of a dragon.

He was a man with a soul and blood of dragon. Dragons weren’t known for their peace and he was feeling it. He needed something to do.

He sighed tiredly, it had been long since he lived among the mortals. Instead he stayed where he belong, living with his kin, forgetting the common tongue. That had been centuries ago, the last time he had spoken common. He barely remembered the words, it was foreign to him as short life was.

“Then you may get your wish, something odd has come to Odahviing’s notice,” the old dragon murmured. He nodded towards the red dragon sitting near the edge of the mountain.

“What one of the female dragons turned down his offer of mating?” He asked wryly, smirking as his old friend scowled at him.

“Jealous, that I had the latest female in her heat?” Odahviing asked mockingly.

“Hardly, last week tired me, eight female in heat is more than I want to take on again,” he grumbled and watched as both dragons eyes widened.

“You are Thur. It is your right to have first choice of mates,” Paarthurnax murmured.

“Yes first choice, but I didn’t expect every female to waylay me or catch me unaware. The both of you told me there would be fights for dominance, and I was looking forward to that. None of that happened!” he growled and ignored the snickering dragons. Instead he turned his back to them in a huff and walked to the edge of the mountain to see what had caught Odahviing’s attention.  

There in the air, hovering was a tear of some type. He stared, watching the swirling blue light, and wisps of black smoke leaving the rip in the air.

“What is it and when did it show?” he asked quickly, itching to jump in just to see what new quest awaited him.

“It is a tear in the universe. And it formed just before your arrival,” Paarthurnax murmured.

“What do you mean universe?”

“The energy from it is not from here, it is from elsewhere, an alternate place than this?” Paarthurnax explained, looking helpless at the lack of knowledge.

“Do we know anything about this alternate place?” He asked looking expectantly at his mentor.

“No.”

“Well then, there is only one way to find out,” he murmured with a large grin. He couldn’t wait to see what was on the other side.

“Go.” Paarthurnax murmured and watched his old friend jump through the rift. He sighed, happy for his friend, now he had something to do. The rift in realms would keep him busy for a long while.

Paarthurnax looked up to the sky, breathing deeply, “it is done.”

“Who are you speaking with?”

“Our father.”

“This was planned? You knew…”

“Yes and Dovahkiin needs this, as do others. Other children of our father need him more than we do now,” Paarthurnax explained.

“Dovahkiin was right, you are cryptic as all hell,” Odahviing muttered.  

~ooooooooooooooooo~

Pain like nothing he ever felt caught him as he fell. He had felt pain when Alduin tore at him, but this was more so. His entire body was engulfed in this exerucating pain. He lifted his head, found himself at sword point by four men wearing odd armor. He couldn’t shift, just thought of putting his body through that at the moment made him flinch.

Blackness ate his vision quickly and he welcomed it with welcome arms. 

Cassandra ran towards where the temple lay in ruins. The explosion had been seen from Haven, and a deathly quiet had fallen. The next second panic everywhere. Everyone who could hold a sword was out here. Rifts were opening, demons coming out of them.

She scowled darkly, anger running through her with a vengeance. She had promised herself that she would find who had done this. So many dead, so many.

She stomped her way through the four men guarding the one who destroyed the temple. They didn’t know who he was, or where he came from, she didn’t remember him as one of the guards or mages at the temple. She had never seen this elf before, she would have remembered if she had. With hair like his, there was no way she could forget, most of it hung to his waist and the rest was pulled up into a high ponytail. His skin was dark as if he was from Antiva. One thing that was off compared to any elf she seen, this one was larger, well built. He didn’t look malnourished like the Dalish, he didn’t look like any of the elves from the city. He didn’t have a look of poverty that clung to the city elves.  

She gave the elf a final glanced and nodded to the four men. They loaded him in the back of one of the carts, she didn’t flinch when she heard the thump his body as he was heavily dropped. Honestly she didn’t really care how they treated the man, as long as he lived long enough to answer her questions.

She looked around the area and knew they wouldn’t find any more survivors. “Seeker, you should know we saw him fall out of the rift,” one soldier told her. That news alone put her ill at ease. The glowing mark on his hand didn’t sit well with her either.

The needed answers, so she couldn’t kill him right now. She knew her scowl went darker as she thought of Leliana. The woman had made her promise not to kill this man right out. Leliana knew what her anger was like, and she admitted silently to herself she usually acted before thinking.

This was different, this elf created a hole in the sky, killed Devine Justinia. The chantry was destroyed, hundreds killed because of this elf. It was too good to keep him alive, but they needed answers.

She stared at the hole in sky, still not able to understand it. They needed someone who knew more, and desperately. The demons coming out of those smaller rifts were very disconcerting. She nodded to one of the soldiers and slowly followed the wagon, soon they would have their answers and she would have her vengeance.

~ooooooooooooooooooo~

Cassandra hefted the pack in her hand, they had taken it off of the prisoner. What she found surprised her, armor, blades, a few books, and other odds and ends. If the prisoner was proven innocent she would return the items until then.... She sighed shaking her head, turning her attention to the elf behind the locked door. Now they had a mage in there looking at his hand, searching for information they desperately needed. The accused had been unconscious for a week now. Solas, the new elf seemed to an expert in the Fade. So far there had been no results. She had already warned the elf that she would execute him along with the prisoner if he didn’t find her something.

Leliana had already checked out Solas’ story and he had nothing to do with the breach, but these two elves working together could be plausible. Though Solas’ reaction upon seeing the elf made that assumption off. Solas didn’t know the elf, if he did, he was faking it good.

She sighed tiredly, over the past few days more and more rifts had been opening. They even have news of rifts opening in the Hinterlands, the Stormcoast and the Fallowmire. She knew there were others, a lot more they just hadn’t heard of them yet.

She glanced through the bars on the door of the cell once more before heading back outside. The world was falling apart and they didn’t know what was happening or how to stop it. Solas had told them it was a tear between the Fade and this world. She knew what that meant, if something wasn’t done soon they would be overrun with demons.

She walked around Haven, seeing scared, desolate, anger people everywhere. She didn’t blame them, she was angry too. She had lost someone in that explosion along with everyone else.

She watched as Leliana walked up to her. “He’s just stirring.” Leliana stated pointedly and they both rushed back to the prison.

“I will find out what he did and why,” she growled, clenching her hands by her side before she strangled the prisoner before he had time to speak.

The prisoner was kneeling with four guards surrounding him. He didn’t look fearful, he looked confused, and upset.

“Do you know why you are here?” she asked, the man stared at her, not answering.

She reached down grabbing his wrist harshly, showing the mark, “What is this?” she demanded.

Still no answer.

She was about to make him talk. “Cassandra, we need him.” Leliana stopped her, grabbing her by the wrist.

She sighed tiredly and nodded slowly. “Go Leliana, we will meet you at the forward camp.” She watched as the woman walked out and turned back to the prisoner. He stared at her, no emotions showing. She unshackled him, then retying his wrist. She led him outside and watched as his eyes narrowed at the hole in the sky. She decided to tell him what she knew, and how it was killing him. Still the prisoner showed no reaction, as far as she was concerned that showed his guilt.  

“Fos los daar staad? Wo los hi?” {What is this place? Who are you?} The man asked, his voice deeper than anything she ever heard, there was a growl to that voice that set her on edge.

“This is Haven. I am Cassandra, right hand of the Devine,” she stated, watching him closely for a reaction. “Do you understand a word I am saying?” she asked slowly, worry now eating her. The man didn’t seem afraid, more annoyed.  

“Fos?” {What?} Milek stared at the woman, she was speaking a language he had never heard, not even in Skyrim. Nothing she said made sense, but he could tell that he was being blamed for something and it had to do with the mark on his hand.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Cassandra sighed, feeling the days’ worth of stress finally piling on her shoulders at once. They had someone here who could answer their questions and he didn’t speak their language. She motioned for him to follow, “Follow!”

“Kiibok,” the man murmured looking at her thoughtfully. Then he really surprised and repeated the word she had just said. “Follow” the pronunciation was off, but the man was trying even though she didn’t understand why. She thought of the word he said in that other language, and figured that was the word for follow.

She led him through the people waiting, not bothering to explain why they looked at him in anger. They continued on through gates that were locked. They made it half across the bridge when it collapsed from beneath them.

They came to their first demons, she ran forward to protect the prisoner. She hoped he knew enough to stay clear. She glanced over her shoulder before reaching the second demon and noticed that the prisoner was fighting without the use of a staff. Magic lit his hands, instead of a staff. The magic left his hand in a fireball, hitting its target. She was surprised that this mage didn’t use a staff to help focus his spells. She had seen enough mages use too much energy when not using a staff and usually their spells were erratic. This man’s spells weren’t.  

She was about to cut her enemy down, but a fire ball finished the demon off. She wasn’t sure what to do, she couldn’t yell at him to release his weapon, he had none. His hands were no longer lit with magic, and above all else he wouldn’t understand a word she was saying. So she said the only thing he would understand. “Follow,” she sighed tiredly, motioning him forward. He didn’t hesitate, he moved forward quickly.  

She had to admit that this man was a good fighter. She knew this man had fought before and was used to his life in danger. She could see it when he stepped in front of her to protect _her_. He didn’t hesitate, or debate, he just did. She hated that he coddled her and she said so a few times, but like always he didn’t understand. It was aggravating to say the least.

But she noticed one thing, he collected everything from elfroots to iron. Or he would loot bodies without a care, he never took their clothes and leave them naked, but he took money, or weapons, once he took a cowl. She had to admit he was an odd elf. He had no fear that she was human, he didn’t look at her in disdain. 

It took them awhile to get to where the others were fighting and her prisoner helped a great deal. She was about to charge forward, but a thundering voice stopped her. “Wuld Nah Kest!” The prisoner shot off towards the fighting at a speed she had never seen. She watched as he picked up a blade from one of the dead, and rolled reaching for another blade. Quickly he sliced through the demons, saving the other soldiers. She had thought him only a mage, but it seemed he had experience with blades. He held a blade in each hand with ease, not daggers, but swords. He turned quickly towards where Solas was standing, and moved quickly towards Solas when a demon snuck up behind the elf. She wasn’t surprised when her prisoner grabbed Solas by the waist, twisting him away from the demon and placing himself in the line of fire. But what did shock her is what he did. He didn’t cut the demon down, there was no time for that. He didn’t shoot magic at the demon, she was betting there would be no time for that. Instead this man shouted words in a thundering voice that shook the very ground. Fire spewed from his mouth torching not only that demon but any others nearby. Silence descended and her prisoner let Solas go.

“All he’s missing is the wings, tail, and scales,” Varric murmured thoughtfully as he eyed the man who still held Solas behind him protectively with such ease. He could see the surprised look on Solas face that the prison had stepped between him and harm. Any elf would be surprised if someone did that.

Cassandra moved closer to the group now that the danger was gone. She knew she was wearing an incredulous look when her prisoner berated Solas. His tone of voice told him the prisoner was berating their fade expert. She didn’t know whether to scowl, or smirk at the astonished look on everyone’s face.   

“Hi fend kos zuk ulaakei fahliil. Hi fend unstiid kos zohah do hin nizaag ahrk neh vos hin dein tum.” {You should be more careful elf. You should always be mindful of your area and never let your guard down.} the prisoner said, lightly reprimanding the other elf. Cassandra shook her head and glowered when Varrc chuckled.

Varric watched Solas scowl darkly at the elf. He didn’t bother making sense of the words, instead went with the elf’s body language. He was definitely berating Solas who looked much older than the prisoner. It was very amusing to see.  

Cassandra tensed as Solas grabbed the other elf’s hand and closed the rift. She expected her prisoner to fight, or harm Solas, but he did neither. He allowed Solas to use his hand with a curious look on his face.  

The man stared at where the rift had been and then back to his hand. He looked confused for a moment before nodding decisively. He turned towards Solas and nodded firmly, “Kogaan.”

 Varric watched as the prisoner’s attention turned towards him. “Drem Yol Lok,” he stated. Varric brow furrowed as he tried to figure out those words. He decided to test something and hoped he didn’t get fried in the process. “Drem yol lok,” he knew his pronunciation was horrid, even to his own ears. His eyes widened as the elf chuckled and nodded politely to him. 

“Well he didn’t kill me,” Varric smirked, grinning at the elf. “Has anyone figured out who he is, or what language he is speaking?”

“No, but he has learnt the word follow in our language,” Cassandra answered him.

“I have never come across this language in the fade. Furthermore, I am surprise it is an elf speaking this odd language,” Solas murmured.

“Well, we better introduce ourselves. It’s only polite after he saved our hides,” Varric drawled. He walked over to the prisoner, pointing to himself. “The name is Varric,” he said and waited to see what would happen.

Melik stopped for a second, shocked he was actually getting someone’s name. He touched his chest “Melik,” he nodded and turned to the other elf. He found out that the elf was called Solas and the woman he had been fighting with was called Cassandra.

Melik glanced down at his hand where the magical slice was. Now he knew it was good for something, but he would still like to know how it got there. He listened to the new language, none of it made sense to him. He grimaced slightly as the mark on his hand pulsed brightly. Pain throbbed through his body causing him to cringe, gripping his hand into a fist.

He glanced at the little man, he was barely taller than a child, but there was no way he was a child. Then there was that other elf he felt different than the others. He took a sniff and crinkled his nose. His eyes narrowed, something was very different with this elf. He smelt different than the others. He couldn’t be sure if this elf’s magic was different, he hadn’t met any other mages in this place. But his scent was wild, something untamed and yet the elf seemed unassuming. He glanced at the others and they didn’t seem to notice anything off. He wondered if this was the way it was with all elves in this place.

He shook his head, frustration mountain with each oddity. His dragon wanted out, his mind was still foggy and his body was still sore. He casted a healing spell, feeling a lot better than he had. He noticed Varric had a few cuts and bruises, as did Solas. He wondered how long they had been fighting before they showed up. He didn’t bother asking permission, they wouldn’t understand anyways.

He casted a group heal, something that had taken him a long time to learn. He smirked as everyone’s eyes widened. He was very shocked when he got nods of thanks, or he was hoping what those nods meant.

“He just healed us all, and gave us energy. Is that possible Solas?” Cassandra asked quietly, her nervousness building.

“For him it is,” Solas answered, his curiosity of this man growing with each unusual thing he did. It almost made him think this might be one of the ancient elves, but he knew that was wishful thinking. This man didn’t feel like them, there was something very odd about him. Later if they survived this he would find his answers and enter the man’s dreams. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well since there are so many Kudo's I decided to add one more chapter today. 
> 
> Also, as you can see I need a beta reader. I love writing, but my writing skills need some work. So until I have one, I will try my best but I make no promises that there will be no mistakes. 
> 
> If anyone wishes to beta read this story, let me know in a comment.

They continued on, killing all in their path. He used his thu’um sparingly, not wanting to hit his new found companions. He really didn’t want to fight this battle alone, he wasn’t sure if he would survive. 

Later, a lot later they came to another camp. This one held soldiers, and a couple of people standing around a table. One man was scowling at him as soon as he saw him. He didn’t like the look on the man’s face.

He growled low as the man said something, but by the tone he knew it wasn’t anything good for him. What really pissed him off, was this treatment after helping these people. He noticed the startled looks on the people’s faces and found it amusing. They mustn’t ever heard a dragon growl before.

“Yol lok joor,” {Fire, sky mortal} he rumbled, making sure he heard the warning. 

Varric stopped dead when he heard a low rumbling growl that shook the ground slightly. He glanced at the prisoner and saw his green eyes had turned amber in color with slits. Weird didn’t begin to cover what was happening. “Hey Chuckles, you say you can find answers in the fade? Is it possible to find answers of this guy?””

“I plan on it Varric,” Solas murmured carefully. He stood there scowling as the man standing with Leliana ordered the prisoner to be placed in chains. He could see the elf didn’t have a clue was being said, but the man’s tone said enough.

“We don’t have time for this. He is the only one who could close the breach,” Cassandra snapped coldly.

Solas noticed that the man moved up closer to stand by the two humans. He watched them intently and following the routes they thought was best. “Niid. Mu kuz strunmah . Bo tahvir kotin krif fund kos , vudoz ol pogaas do krif los pruz mein.”{ No. We take the mountain path. Going straight into the fighting would be stupid, avoiding as much of the fighting is the better plan.} Leliana watched as the man traced the mountain path and then tapped it twice. “Follow.” She was shocked that he knew that word and didn’t speak it in that foreign tongue they had been hearing.

Cassandra turned to the others. She wanted to go the quickest way, but since it was this man they had to protect she deferred to him. “He pointed out the mountain path, we are heading that way.” She told them and watched as Solas smirked and Varric nod.

“You know Seeker, I don’t think he’s guilty and he allowed you to keep him a prisoner. Something tells me this man would have no problems escaping out the front door if he wanted to,” Varric said thoughtfully, smirking at the scowl on the woman’s face.

Solas walked behind them, withholding his thoughts on the matter. The elf interest him, it was easy to tell he was used to people following his order. Plus he wasn’t afraid of saving people, he could attest to that. One thing he couldn’t figure out is how this elf came in contact with his orb. Cassandra said she never saw the elf before he stepped out of the rift. So how is it he came in contract with his orb? That was a question he would have to ponder.  

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Varric grumbled when a storm moved in. They were still heading up the mountain, just ahead of them they could make out the ladder that led up towards the mines.

“If this storm gets worse it will be too dangerous to climb,” Solas warned them.

“Then we must head back,” Cassandra muttered, scowling darkly. She turned away, about to head in the other direction, but stopped dead when the strange elf placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in mid motion.

They all glanced at the prisoner and saw him looking up at the sky with a smirk. “Lok Vah Koor!” the thunderous shout left his mouth, their mouths dropped when the skies cleared, the winds stopped, the blowing snow disappeared. It was very shocking to see.

“That’s one powerful spell,” Varric muttered.

“How did he… is what he did even possible?” Cassandra uttered.

“It would seem, its quite possible for him. I would suggestion we learn as much of this elf as we can. I can honestly say I have never seen this type of magic before, or heard of it,” Solas murmured thoughtfully as he glanced up at the now clear skies.  

Melik nodded, grinning as the storm stalled for a few moments. He knew he would have to do this a few more times before they made it to the top of the mountain. He wasn’t looking forward to it. When he got back to civilization, he would need to drink some tea to sooth his throat.

He allowed them to go first, while he quickly followed. He saw the clouds reforming and shouted once more, clearing the sky. He raced up the next set of ladders, following closely to the others. It took three shouts for them to make it to the top without the rungs turning slippery. He didn’t bother shouting another time, it would be a waste of time and energy.

Now he moved ahead of them and peaked around the corner into a cavern. He held up his hand and shook his head at us. There was nothing for it, we waited as he stood at the mouth of the cavern.

He was starting to get use to fire shooting out of the man’s mouth, or the one that cleared storm, even that one that shoved you. Now this was something new, instead of any of those, it was ice. Each demon was encased in ice that the Seeker was having a hard time chipping away. Melik looked amused and kept walking without a care. “We can’t just leave demons at our back,” Cassandra hissed angrily.

“Seeker, if he believes they are dead, I believe him,” Varric grumbled and followed Melik deeper into the ruins.

Solas smirked as Cassandra grumbled to herself. A part of him agreed with the human. He didn’t know this man well enough to trust his word that they were dead. With a sigh he watched Cassandra turned back to where those demons had been. His eyes widened at what they found. They were gone, dead.

Melik watched his companions as they went back to where those demons had been. He wasn’t surprised to see them dead, but it seemed these people didn’t trust his word for it. That pissed him off, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was supposed to trust them, and yet they couldn’t return the favor.

He watched as their attention turned towards him. He shot them a glare and stormed off, not bothering to wait for them. Anything he came across now he could handle, he was tired, sore and leery in this new place. This lack of trust just added to his aggravation.

He sighed as he came to the next area, four more demons met him. He didn’t care, he didn’t bother holding back. He now knew these types of demons were weak, not much of a challenge. With magic and blade he dispatched them quickly and headed out of the ruins.

He should have guessed he would have found dead bodies. It shouldn’t have surprise him, but it did. He had been too late to save these people. If they hadn’t turned back, if those people had trusted him, these people probably would have lived. He wasn’t positive but pretty sure. They were still bleeding, their bodies still warm. They had only been dead ten minutes, or less.

He heard their footsteps and scowled darkly. “Daar los hin tozein! Nust vust lost kosaan sav waan hi lost ov zey!” {This is your fault! They could have been saved if you had trusted me!} He spat cruelly, then stormed away once more. Right now he didn’t want to be near them, he didn’t want to have a thing to do with them. Their hesitancy caused their death, their lack of trust.

Solas watched Melik walk away, he knelt by one of the bodies and saw what Melik had seen. They could have saved these men if they hadn’t turned back. “What is it?” Cassandra asked.

“I believe Melik is blaming us for their death, rightfully so. If we hadn’t turned back, they would probably still be alive,” Solas answered softly.

“Shit!” Varric spat.

“We expect him to trust us, and yet we have not shown him an ounce of trust,” Solas commented and turned back to where Melik had been. He watched as the man started running towards something.

“He’s a prisoner!”

“A prisoner that has saved my life, and probably yours. A prison who has has fought with us, not once running!” Solas snapped.

“We better catch up to him,” Varric mumbled before glancing at the other two. Relief swept through him when they started following.

Solas heard fighting and started running towards the sound. The others right behind him, cursing softly. They stopped dead at what they saw. Melik was just finished closing the rift. Solas knew he heard them come by the tightening of his shoulders. They elf didn’t even glance at them as they neared. 

Solas watched as Melik knelt by one of the agents, while Cassandra talked to the others, “Drem yol Lok,” Melik murmured to them with a nod of his head. Solas looked at him thoughtfully.

“I think that is a peaceful greeting,” Solas murmured, he gazed curiously at the other elf, his eyes lit. Varric had never seen the elf so happy at the prospect of a challenge.

“So that one he gave the chancellor would be a bad greeting?” Varric asked, snorting his amusement.

“I believe it is that word Drem, that makes it friendly or not,” Solas murmured thoughtfully.

“Well let’s hope we hear that word quite often. I don’t want him any more pissed at me than he is,” Varric joked. He nodded to the prisoner when he walked over to them. He knew he had heard the conversation, and wondered what he thought, but didn’t know how to ask.

Melik had heard them say the word drem, he thought they were talking to him, but that wasn’t it. They were trying to figure out his language. He watched as Solas tried piecing his language together. He wondered if the elf would figure it out.  

He shook the thought from his mind, now wasn’t the time. Right now there were men to heal, that should be his primary thought. He moved to the next, ignoring Cassandra as she spoke with the man. He held the man’s hand, quickly healing the broken bones. He dropped his hand, moved to one that was hunched over holding his side. He motioned to the man’s armor, and smiled as the man quickly lifted the armor to show him his wound. This one took longer, it was a deep laceration, worse part, it took a lot of mana. He sighed tiredly, slowing taking his hands away and was glad to see him healed. He nodded to the man and stepped away.

He didn’t bother waiting until Cassandra finished speaking, he left them there. He had no use for them.

“He’s getting pretty good at closing those rifts now,” Varric murmured, trying to change the subject. He didn’t want to upset Melik at the moment with the language barrier. His eyes widened when Melik just upped and left without a word. He didn’t even look at them. This was the first time he had ever been this ignored or rebuffed.

“We should continue on,” Cassandra commented.

“Too late, Melik has already left to the decimated temple.” Varric sighed.

“Why the hell did he just leave! He is still a prisoner!” Cassandra snarled.

“I’ll let you tell him that!” Varric murmured, shaking his head in amusement. He wanted front row seats when Cassandra told Melik that he would be placed in shackles once more. 

It took a bit but they finally caught up to the elf at the ruined temple. They watched as Melik stood there taking in the sight.

“Follow!” Melik stated coldly before leaving once more.  

Their eyes widened when they saw the large breach that covered most of the area. “That’s a long ways up,” Varric murmured, letting out a soft whistle. “So how do we tell him what we need?”

“That is a good question, and I don’t have a good answer.”

Cassandra motioned the foreign elf to follow, not sure if he understood what was at stake. How do you tell someone who doesn’t understand a word you say that to close this breach you may die in the process? She didn’t know the answer to that.

Solas followed last, his eyes narrowing when he heard words spoken. They were memories, but at the moment made no sense. They worried him and made him wonder how this foreigner got his mark on his hand. He knew it was his magic that caused his mark.

He spoke quickly to Cassandra trying to waylay her fears. But what he said next had her fear rising for good reason. They had to reopen the breach, but how do you tell the person with the mark that. Someone who doesn’t know the common language?

He walked over to the elf and pointed towards the rift and pointed to his hand. He hoped the elf understood.

Melik shook his head, he couldn’t believe this elf wanted him to use his mark and reopen a closed rift. What’s more, the elf had a worried look about him. He already knew opening this breach wasn’t a good idea, but he knew there was probably a reason for this he didn’t understand.

Melik looked at Solas skeptically, it didn’t matter there might be something he didn’t understand, he knew it wasn’t a good idea to reopen that rift.

Solas sighed, shaking his head. He went to grab Melik’s hand and force him to open the rift, but the deep rumbling growl that left the elf’s mouth stopped him. Melik bared his teeth, his eyes amber in color, Solas raised both hand, pointed to anchor on Melik’s hand and then pointed to the rift once more.  

He scowled, rolling his eyes and pointedly turned his back on Solas. He smirked when he heard Solas hiss out a few words he was pretty sure were curses. He lifted his hand towards the large rift. He wanted to stop, the rift felt hungry, wanting this magic.

What fell out of that rift made him jump. He let out a noise he hadn’t heard come out of his mouth since before he became Dovahkiin. He will never admit this out loud and he hoped Odahviing never heard about the squeak he just let out.

He had seen many things in his lifetime, some horrifying, some awe inspiring, and other things he would never understand. This _thing_ , fell under the new category of ‘what the fuck’. He never thought he would have this category. He had heard of it from old friends that had travelled with him. There was this HUGE ass blue thing with a whip made of lightening. It reminded him of what happens when a dragon and a giant mated, with one of them having genes of an ogre in their family.

He did the only thing he knew what to do, “Fus Ro Dah!” He placed as much force as he could into that shout. He watched that thing tremble and stumble, but not once losing its footing. He knew they were in deep shit, if that thing hadn’t fell from the force of that shout, things were going to bad real quick. That didn’t sit well with him.

He knew then he needed stronger backup then what he had. These human’s were using weak weapons, and he didn’t trust them. They had already shown they couldn’t be trusted.

“DURVEHVIIR!” he shouted, grinning as the portal opened and his friend formed.

_“You called?”_

_“Need your help taking out that thing!” he shouted, pointing at the monstrosity._

He watched as surprise flitted across Durnehviir’s face. He was glad when the dragon took wing.

Cassandra hissed when a dragon showed up. “Shit! he’s trying to kill us!” she snarled.

“No he isn’t. Why don’t we try trusting him for once,” Solas argued. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut, he was supposed to be unassuming, not arguing. He was glad when Cassandra gave the order to leave the dragon alone and focus on the demon.

Melik glanced at his hand and then at the rift, his eyes narrowing. He used his mark once more, needing it to work, needing a way to weaken that big ass thing. He couldn’t see how they could beat it without some major help. This thing had armor that he couldn’t see and for a bit it took no damage. He watched as his mark attached itself to the rift and this time he took energy from the rift. He was surprised it worked, and weakened the monstrosity. He watched as Cassandra’s blade sliced through the things leg.  

He dove into the fray with the two swords he had picked up. He was leery of using magic with that thing. Solas was using magic, but his magic was basic, not something to really worry about.

He slashed, dodged, jabbed, moved swiftly. Every chance he had he used his mark on the large rift and each time there were smaller demons fight. He was tempted not to use this mark on his hand to weaken the thing. There were too many things. He would have called them Daedra, but they looked nothing like any daedra he read about.

 His muscles screamed at him, for some odd reason he was feeling weaker than he should. It was almost like that rift was draining him instead of him gaining the energy like he thought. He didn’t like it, but he knew it needed to be done. He wasn’t even sure if he was going to survive closing the rift. He was glad the dragon was killing quite a few and the others were leaving him alone. It helped a lot, and brought him some semblance of normalcy in this fight.

He watched as that thing dropped, defeated, Cassandra yelling something at him, motioning urgently to the large rift. For the final time he raised his hand and felt everything leave him, he felt the dragons souls he held bolster his life, but not his magic. The rift took everything. The only thing he figured was keeping him alive was the dragon souls. He hoped the rift didn’t take those, especially one soul he held. That one he needed fight to keep within him, he couldn’t let that one free ever.

He watched as the rift erupt, a blinding flash tossing him back. His head made contact with something, blackness ate his vision. Vaguely he heard voices yelling urgently, coming closer. He forced himself to focus, needing to make sure they were out of danger. Stormy blue eyes met his… the world darkened.

Solas raced over to Melik, he was surprised the man was able to focus on him for a few moments. The hit to the head had been hard enough to make the elf’s head bounce off of a chunk of stone.

Blue glowed brightly on his hand, he placed it on the elf’s head, hoping there wasn’t too much damage. He was weakened, tired, but he did what he could.

He lifted one eye lid, he needed to see if there was brain damage. What he found made him hesitate. Bright emerald green eyes were now amber, the pupils were slits instead of round. He jumped back, unsure what it meant.

“What is it?” Commander Cullen asked tiredly.

“I am not sure,” Solas whispered, lifting the lid once more to show the Commander.

“That is very unnerving,” Cullen hissed, backing away quickly. “What is he?”

“I wish I had an answer,” Solas muttered, shaking his head tiredly.

“We need to get him out of here,” Cassandra reminded them.

“Yes, that would be prudent, I can’t heal him anymore until we are back in Haven,” Solas stated firmly.

Cullen bent laying his hands on the elf, ready to lift him from the ground. He stumbled backwards as the man growled, his lips pulled back from pointed teeth. “I am not carrying him!”

Silence descended as the unconscious elf before them groaned his body shifting. “What the hell is going on?” Varric yelped nervously, backing well away from the elf. Bianca held firmly in his hands as he took aim. He watched as the other’s backed away, their jaws dropping as the elf shifted into an unconscious dragon.

“Well, this is a first for me,” Varric muttered nervously.

“What is he? Who is he?” Cullen asked, taking a few more steps back.

“We know his name is Melik, other than that I’ve never seen him before he exited the rift,” Cassandra answered.

“So how do we transport him now?” Varric ask, looking questioningly at the others.

The elf’s body, now dragons body trembled fiercely. “Now what in the hell is he going to change into?” Varric asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance or fear. He was betting everyone here was trembling in fear. He glanced at Chuckles, that elf wasn’t trembling, probably the only one. No that elf was near the dragon, _petting_ its nose. He didn’t know which was weirder, Chuckles petting its nose and not getting eaten, or that Melik was a dragon.

Solas watched as the dragon shifted back into the elf they were used to seeing. His eyes widened when he noticed that Melik’s armor lay in tatters around him, slowing all bruises, scrapes, cuts were healed. He looked untouched, like he hadn’t even battled.

The dragon that had been flying around landed. They backed up, giving lots of room watching as the dragon nudged Melik. They were surprised as the dragon breathed something and then took to the air once more. All carefully watched the dragon as it disappeared into thin air.

Cullen moved quickly and picked the elf up placing into the wagon before anything more strange happened. Quickly the Commander covered the elf with a blanket, hiding his nudity from all. Cullen nodded to the soldiers and watched as the got the wagon moving.

Solas glanced behind him, glad there was no argument as they left the mass grave. Right now his worry was on the elf heading to Haven. “Solas, do you think you can help him?” Cullen asked, watching the other elf closely.

“Yes, once I have had some rest. He is already healed physically that I can tell.” Solas explained slowly, still unsure what was going on. “The dragon didn’t seem worried, though I’m not sure what that actually means, or what it did.” For the first time in his life, he was out of his depth, dealing with magic he didn’t understand. It scared him, but also invigorate him, the thought of learning knew magic was something that set his pulse racing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much MitzyBlue for correcting this chapter, you did an awesome job.

Melik slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry then slowly focusing. He groaned torturously, he was back in the Soul Cairn, though it seemed he was in a different place. Angry disbelief filled him.

 

“DURNEHVIIR” he shouted, the dragon would be his only hope no1111w. He was surprised a ghostly apparition of the dragon formed before him not his usual form.

 

“What in Oblivion is going on?” he asked nervously. “Where is this?”

 

“These are questions I have no answer to Dovahkiin,” the old dragon answered.

 

“This is not the Soul Cairn?” he asked. Hope shriveled in him when the dragon looked around him and slowly shook his head.

 

“No, it’s not. This is something else. Something made by power. Be careful here,” Durnehviir warned.

 

Melik grumbled his response, “I’ll heed your warning, the portal I went through has definitely taken me to a strange place.”

 

“You may get your answers from the blackened city in the distance. I would suggest searching there,” the dragon advised before taking wing.

 

As Melike watched the dragon fly away he spoke words with a sigh “Hmm, we'll see.” He shifted himself into his own dragon form and took wing. This was definitely not the Soul Cairn.

 

He searched for his friend and found him heading towards the blackened city. “STOP!” a voice echoed through this foreign land. It wasn’t as powerful as a shout, but it was loud, filled with desperation. He watched as Durvehviir swung back towards him.

 

“Who or what was that?” the old dragon asked.

 

“That is what we need to find out. It doesn’t seem to want us to go near that city. I agree with it, look at the city, there is something off about it.” Melik stated firmly. The view he craved was not one from the sky. Landing, Malik shifted back to his elves form so that he could explore freely.

 

The dragon bowed, “As you wish thuri.”

 

Melik searched the area. Durvehniir flying high above him searching for the voice. He was surprised there were no people, only ghosts. It was odd to say the least.

 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

 

A large wolf walked towards him, and his eyes widened as he took in the shear size of the great beast. He stood his ground, waiting for the animal to reach him. He was prepared for a fight, he noticed Durvehniir hovering above ready to protect him.

 

“Something about this place is odd thuri. This place, I believe it was made by someone. It doesn’t have a natural feeling to it,” the dragon stated.

 

“You noticed that too,” Melik murmured thoughtfully.

 

Turning back to where the wolf was last seen, Melik realized that it was gone. He didn’t understand how a wolf could disappear in a barren land. There were no trees, some rock formations, but that was about it. He scanned the area once more, still finding nothing.

 

With a sigh, he continued walking, leery of this place. Anger ad fear grew in the pit of his stomach. For the first time, he had no knowledge of where he was or how to escape and the realization made him edgy.

 

~ooooooooooo~

 

Solas scowled darkly as the pounding on his door woke him. He had almost made contact, though he hoped Melik stayed out of the Black City;that was the last place he needed to go.

 

Not bothering to hide his scowl, he opened his door. “Any change to the Herald?” Cassandra asked, looking over his shoulder at Melik in his bed.

 

“None, though I found him in the fade,” Solas answered calmly. “Before you woke me, I just had time to stop him from heading towards the Black City.”

 

Cassandra gasped, “No!”

 

“Yes, hopefully he heeded my warning,” Solas said.

 

Cassandra nodded, taking the hint to leave the elf. Since returning to Haven, one large change was the people's’ disposition towards Melik. He was now called the Herald of Andraste. She believed them, that Maker sent this elf to them. They had needed someone, and then this elf came out of nowhere. In battle he had proven himself.

 

Caring for people and healing each injured agent that they came across. His ability to lead had shown through as well, though he had no patience for those who did not listen to him.

 

Now the man had been out of it for two days. They weren’t even sure if he would wake, she hoped he did.

 

When she finally came to stand beside Cullen, he asked “How’s the dragon doing?”

 

“Dragon?” she asked in amusement.

 

“He shifted into a dragon,” Cullen sputtered, glaring at her accusingly. “There was a lot of things about the prisoner you forgot to mention. Like the fact he could call a dragon from thin air.”

 

“I didn’t know either of those things,” Cassandra muttered, shifting her body awkwardly, she wasn’t use to being in the unknown.

 

Her family were descended from dragon slayers and here was a man that shifted into a dragon larger than any she had ever heard of. The memory of  his dragon form still fresh, scales kuje pitch and two white stripes down his back. Large stormy blue spikes sprouting from, head to tail. Those around the neck and head were smaller compared to the ones on his back. One thing she did notice that was very different than the dragons she had seen: He didn’t have four legs, he had two large back legs, but his front legs were attached to his wings. Secretly she admitted it was amazing, out loud she would deny it as loudly as she denied reading Varric’s books.

 

Speaking of the dwarf, Varric had already started writing about the Herald. Leliana had her scouts out searching for more information on the strange elf. It was an unspoken belief, but they all knew they wouldn’t find anything.

 

Their newest addition, Josephine, was already spreading the rumor of the Herald of

Andraste. Soon his name would be on everyone’s lips.

 

Cassandra glanced back at the cabin where the Herald now lay. The tent they had him in had been roasted, now he was in Solas’ cabin till they could move him into his own cabin. He deserved that much.

 

Now, they only had one more very large obstacle; the language barrier between them. She wasn’t sure what to do about it, or how fast the elf was able to learn. Learning a new language could take years, and they didn’t have that type of time. They needed that breach closed and soon.

 

Another thing she had to do and hated it. Not once had she ever apologized to someone, but the Herald deserved her apology for not trusting him on the mountain. The elf knew his own magic, if he walked away, then they should have known it was safe. The elf had never once placed them in harm's’ way. No instead he removed them from harm's’ way and put himself in their place, taking what damage they should have received. She should have trusted him, then maybe those men would be alive now.

 

~oooooooooooooooooooo~

 

Solas entered the fade once more, it didn’t take much to find Melik. He shone brightly in the fade due to the mark, or maybe it was more than the mark.

 

His eyes widened as Melik was surrounded by dragons. The elf was idly lying by a fire chatting with them. There was laughter from the elf, his eyes lively. Solas decided not to interrupt, just to watch and learn.

 

He watched as Melik rose to his feet, grabbing some snow and throwing it at a red dragon. His eyes widened as there was literally a snow war going on. The dragon was winning obviously, but he could see the elf was very close to these dragons. They treated him respectfully, bowing their head to him, deferring to him. He wasn’t surprised when he saw Melik climb on the back of one of the dragons and took to the sky.

 

He knew this was a memory, but in dream form. Melik hadn’t shaped the fade to do this. But one important thing he learnt, the language was dragon.

 

Quickly he forced himself awake, he needed to inform Cassandra and Leliana about this. If they could find someone who could interpret what Melik was saying it would make things a lot easier.

 

He rushed outside and found Cassandra already heading towards him. “What did you find?” she asked urgently.

 

“The language he speaks is dragon,” Solas told her.

 

“Are you sure? I didn’t think dragons had their own language,” she asked, her mouth dropping open for a moment.

 

“In his dream he was surrounded by dragons, and they were speaking the same language,” he explained and cursed silently. He wasn’t supposed to be able to go into someone else’s dreams. He hoped she didn’t catch onto it, though he knew it was a futile hope.

 

“Then we need to find someone who knows about dragons. There have to be books here, or something,” she exclaimed as they walked over to Leliana. He allowed Cassandra to be the one to explain, and didn’t miss the look of interest in Leliana’s eyes when it was found out he could enter dreams.

 

“I’ll have my scouts out searching for books and people with knowledge of the language and dragons. Hopefully we find something.” Leliana murmured.

 

~ooooooooooooooo~

 

Melik woke to a soft bed, a roaring fire. For a moment he thought he was back in Whiterun, but he knew that wasn’t so. That was centuries ago, so long ago that all those he had known were dead.

 

The thieves guild had new members, and a new leader, as did the Dark Brotherhood, and the Companions. That life was long gone, and he had allowed it, in his need to be with his brethren.

 

Slowly he sat up, glad he hadn’t woke aching. He automatically called magic to his hand when his door opened unexpectedly. A young scrawny elf walked in timidly. She squeaked when she saw he was awake and abased herself on the floor, saying something about Cassandra.

 

He was shocked that someone was abasing themselves to him, and here of all places. He was used to dragons doing it, and some humans that resided with the dragons. Though most in Skyrim didn’t know it or need to know it.

 

He reached for her, lifting to her feet with ease. Slowly he shook his head, hoping she understood. Her eyes were large and round with awe and fear. He didn’t know what to do to take that look out of her eyes.

 

He wasn’t sure if he should. Was his legend of Dovahkiin finally travelling here? Did they know who and what he was? He wasn’t sure how he felt about it. With the dragons it was normal, he was Dovahkiin, a once mortal with the blood and soul of a dragon.

 

The others of Skyrim never truly understood. They idolized him, feared him, but never really knew the man. Only one knew and he died of old age, shortly after that he left the mortals to themselves and went to the dragons.

 

He saw his bag and a small trunk nearby. He was glad to have his bag back, it held all his possessions, and he just hoped no one had taken anything. His masks were in there, along with books, armor, weapons and his little creation with the help of the dragons, a few bags of holding. He could carry more and not be burden.

 

He strapped on his dragonbone armor, not bothering with the helmet. Next, he sheathed both of his ebony blades swords,  dragon bow and a quiver of ebony arrows. A few daggers were placed in each boot and at his waist. He was as ready as ever, it was time to see what the people thought of him.

 

He opened the door to find many people standing at his door with their heads bowed respectfully. Some had their hand over their heart, other were on one knee. He made his way through the crowd and they moved for him, but still staying near. Some called him by a name he didn’t understand. It sounded like Herald, but what that was he didn’t know.

 

He nodded to them, keep a smile on his face. This he knew how to handle; it had happened often when he entered a city. He wasn’t sure how to ask where Cassandra was and didn’t want to look the fool. Not in front of these people.

 

He followed the crowd, they seem to lead somewhere and he was right. Before him stood a large church, he hoped Cassandra was inside.

 

Some followed him inside, while others opened the door for him bowing their head. He smiled his thanks, what else was he supposed to do without being able to speak their language.

 

He continued through the building heading to where there was arguing. Just as he opened the door the man he had met before was there. It was the one who had looked at him in disgust like a bug beneath his boot and shouted angry words that he didn’t understand. He remembered this man. The annoyance reeked of fear and hate, all of it towards him. Great just what he needed. What he wanted to do he couldn’t. He knew none in this room would allow him to roast the man.

 

“Yol lok, Joor,” he growled, sneering at the man.

 

“On your travels did you figure out what that meant?” Leliana asked quietly.

 

“We figured out even to enemies he greets, but that greeting wasn’t friendly,” Cassandra explained. “He left off the drem.”

 

Melik turned to the others, bowing his head in greeting, “Drem yol lok,” he smiled pleasantly before turning cold eyes to the man in robes before him.

 

“I see what you mean,” Leliana murmured thoughtfully.

 

“Chain him!” Rodrick ordered.

 

“Belay that order!” Cassandra said quickly. The last thing they needed was this man mad. They all believed he was innocent, but why taunt a dragon when you didn’t have to.

 

Melik listened to the humans argue, not letting off the growl he was giving to the robed man. He hated this man with a passion. He snapped his teeth at the man as he scurried out.

 “Did he just snap his teeth?” Leliana asked with amusement.

 “I think it would be prudent to keep those two apart,” Cassandra answered thoughtfully. “Far apart.”

 “You don’t say. Afraid he might eat our good chancellor?”

 

“Either eat him or fry him,” Cassandra murmured. “Enough of this, we have work to do. Send out word that the Inquisition has been evoked.”

 

“What of the Herald? How do we let him know?”

 

“Right now we don’t, not until we find someone knows how to speak his language,” Cassandra muttered, grimacing slightly at that thought. She wasn’t sure how this man would react finding out they hid something of this magnitude from him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you MitzyBlue for the awesome job you did with this. Thank you for time you put into it.

Melik wandered the small village, surprised at the amount of people here. Introduction to new people were made in a small cramped war room with a large map covered table. One was a warrior, Cullen, who wore a haunted look, he had seen that look in many warriors, but this was more. It seemed like the Commander saw something that left scars. The other was an innocent looking woman named Josephine probably too innocent for what he assumed she was here for.

Why was he introduced to those two the gods only knew.

 

The need for food was becoming something he couldn’t ignore anymore. Going out into the wilderness and hunting sounds really good, maybe even taking wing for a bit. Would they allow it? The gates were right there and all he had to do was walk through. Or would he get an arrow in the back for all his troubles?

Only one way to find out.

Shock raced through him when no one stopped him. Some nodded to him, smiled at him, but none stopped him.

Now this was more like it.

There was more to Haven than he thought. Outside of the gates were more people working. He could hear a smithy hard at work not far away. Off to the side in a large area where many tents lay, Cullen was working with some men and not far from there was Cassandra slashing at some stuffed dummies.

 

He jumped when someone tapped his arm. He glanced around, but saw nothing until he decided to look down.Varric, stood there grinning at him. Not something he was used to, Bosmers were the shorter races, but here he was almost the same height as some of the human females.

“Follow,” the short man said and led him to a building. A smile tugged his lips as he walked through the wooden doorway. An inn, this should have been the first place he went to sate his hunger and thirst.

They took a seat with Solas at a long table. Food was brought quickly by a young human female who winked at him. He would have to find her later when there were not so many eyes on him. He watched her walk away with a small smirk making plans in his mind for later. The helping served to him wasn’t the largest and didn’t take long for him to finish. Solas was just finishing his bowl as was Varric, both didn’t seem to need any more food than what had been in the bowl. He wished he could say the same thing. Glancing around showed him that the chances of him having more food was nil. With his dragon pushing to be free he needed to find something to sate it. Bedding the girl would work for a short time, but food would be better at the moment. So it looked like he was going hunting.

This small village needed more food and he would make sure they had it since he was staying here now.

The waitress came over to him once more, a small grin on her face. She brushed against him in invitation before grabbing the empty bowls. Meeting her eyes and holding them he snuck his hand along her leg until he reached her upper thigh, close to her dampness. He stood, not once taking his eyes off of her, nodding slowly before leaving the tavern.

He stepped out of the inn, clouds that had been thick in the sky were now dissipating, the air was warming slightly still reminding him of Skyrim. He was glad that he had spent centuries in Skyrim and snow didn’t bother him anymore. Quickly he ran to the cabin he had stayed in and grabbed a few bags. One he would use for meats, the others were for ore, herbs and roots that he came across. This place needed it.

The weapons he had seen here disgusted him in their weakness, right now these people were useless until they had better weapons. As for herbs, healers were always needing those and with this many people they needed their healers well stocked.

He didn’t bother letting anyone know he was going hunting, they wouldn’t understand. Instead he headed to the bush, where he could smell wildlife.

With the bags hitched over his shoulder he walked deeper into the woods where all sounds of Haven vanished. The smell of wildlife grew stronger, his dragon roared through him, wanting freedom.

The choices of walking meat before him was many. Five arrows, five carcasses on the ground. Easy pickings. The large horned, odd things were a lot harder to kill and they hit back. They seemed to have some sort of armor he couldn’t see, it took a few arrows to take them down, but their bodies held a lot more meat.  

Night came and he camped out in those bushes. They knew where he was, Cassandra had already searched for him, finding him hunting. She left shortly after with a nod. The woman from the inn would have to wait until he was finished here. Then he would take care of her and his own need. It had been too long since he been with an elf or human, lately it had only been dragons.

With his bags loaded and snow starting to fall he decided it was time to head back to the village. His first stop was the inn where he dropped off all the meat. The woman was still there, her slow smile said enough, he would be seeing her later.  

He stopped at the armory and handed over the metals he found, all of it iron unfortunately. His last stop was to the potions shop, he didn’t say a word to the man, there was nothing for him to say. He passed him the satchel and grinned as the man tossed him some coins. Now this he needed, he couldn’t have others pay for him.

He admitted it, he was tired and it was time to get some rest. Out in the woods he hadn’t slept, not without a tent and he had forgotten that.

As the doors to his cabin opened beneath his hand, the strong aroma of food hit him.  His mouth dropped, there was many different cooked foods waiting for him, plus a cloak, a warmer blankets. He wondered where these came from and who had cooked for him.

A knock on the door distracted him, outside stood a young woman, not more than twenty years of age. She held a roast in hand, a blush on her cheeks and bright hopeful eyes. His first thought was to tug her inside and see how far that blush spread, but now wasn’t the time, not with so many eyes watching. He took the platter gently as she held it out to him, his fingers lightly brushing hers as he held her eyes. The blush intensified and she let out a giggle showing how innocent she was.

 

All of the food and objects had come from the people here. To say the least he wasn’t surprised one bit, Skyrim had done the same thing when it was known he was Dovahkiin. Even after he had hunted Alduin the people of Skyrim still left him things.

The innocent one walked away, her hips swaying with each step and he took pleasure in watching. A guard nearby chuckled as he too watched the show of the woman walking away. If the barmaid didn’t show tonight he would hunt this innocent one down and see what would happen.  

It had been a while since he saw an innocent. In Skyrim finding a virgin there was odd, a phenomenon… well except for the young of course. Here, he didn’t know if it was the same, if they were so open about the baser nature of men. He didn’t think so if Cassandra was anything to go by. He would put money on it the woman was a virgin and staying that way.

With the platter still in hands he took a seat at the small table in his room and devoured the roast as if there had been a famine.

He nearly growled when his door opened without his permission. He didn’t want to be interrupted until he was finished eating. He sighed his annoyance and glared at the one who interrupted him. He was surprised to see Solas there of all people.

Solas smirked at the scowl, Melik looked to be on his second meal. He could understand it considering he held a dragon within him. He could just imagine how much the strange elf needed to eat.

He took a seat on one of the chairs, waiting for Melik to finish his food. It didn’t take the elf long at all, before he was standing before him.

He had watched when the elf had first exited his cabin, and the people gathered around. One thing he had noticed, this elf was used to this type of attention, he didn’t look nervous, or overwhelmed as people bowed to him. The look in his eye had given him pause, the new elf expected this kind of thing. It brought on more questions, but one important one. Were people slaves to the dragons, and how many slaves did this elf have. That worried him.

He was asked by Cassandra to test Melik’s magic. He could feel the power coming off the powerful elf, but wondered if it had to do more with his dragon and not actual magic. When the plate was set aside, and the elf rose to his feet he motioned him to follow.

He took him over to the training yard, speaking quickly with Commander Cullen. Cassandra wanted a Templar there, he didn’t think it was a good idea.

“You can’t be serious! There is no way I am using my Templar training on the Herald of Andraste!” Cullen snapped, glaring him. Solas forced himself not to roll his eyes, Herald of Andraste, it was an elvhen mark on his hand. His to be more specific, but no one needed to know that.

“Cassandra wishes it,” he murmured, making sure to keep any annoyance he felt out his voice.

He didn’t show his amusement when the Commander groaned his displeasure. “Fine,” the human mumbled before clearing the area.

He motioned Melik closer, away from the others. He cast a small fireball and threw it at one of the dummies, then nodded to the elf at his side. His eyes widened as Melik threw his own fireball with ease and without a staff.

Next he did ice, and waited for the elf to do the same. He smirked as Melik rolled his eyes and threw a shard of ice at the dummy. The spike of ice lodged itself into the dummy. If it had been a human it would be an instant kill.

Cassandra walked over to the practice area shaking her head. “No, I want to find out how powerful he is!” Cassandra demanded..

This time he rolled his eyes, not even sure how to ask the elf beside him.

He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose and glared at the human. What she was asking wasn’t easy to inform the dragon. Instead he decided to show and hoped the elf caught on.

He casted what the humans thought was his strongest spell and nodded to Melik. He watched as Melik gathered his magic, using two hands to control it. The ball of fire grew the longer he held it.

They watched as the fireball was let go and devastation happened. It sounded like a small explosion, the dummies were ash on the ground, two tents nearby were added to the devastation.  

He watched the elf for a moment and knew that hadn’t been his strongest spell.

“Are you sure you wish him to use his strongest spell?” he asked Cassandra, smirking as she glowered at them.

“You honestly think he has a stronger spell than that?” Cassandra demanded, looking at Melik leery.

“He is not winded, or tired, nor does he look strained. I believe he has much stronger spells in his arsenal. Though I am not sure if they are deadly, or merely to aid,” He said, hands clasped behind his back, he fought the eye roll. This should have been obvious, he shouldn’t have needed to point it out.

“Then we will have to watch him, make sure there are no other surprises than him turning into a dragon,” Cassandra grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose. Their Herald was not what she expected, and she wasn’t sure now what to expect from the elf.

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

Melik smirked as he walked into his cabin. His smirk turned into a large grin as he saw the barmaid standing in his cabin, a sultry smile on her face.

No one needed to interpret this for him. This was the language every man and woman knew.

He sauntered over to her, finally relaxing. There was no way he was allowing her to leave until the early morning.

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!! So many people reading this story, you guys are awesome!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you MitzyBlue for all you did for this chapter, also you to your hubby too. You guys are great!

 

Melik stretched out on his bed, watching as a young elven girl finished dressing. Morning light was just filtering through the window, and soon people would be wandering around. He didn’t really care if anyone saw her leaving, as it wouldn’t be the first time, nor the last time.

Two weeks ago they had seen the barmaid leave his cabin in the morning light. To say the least, it hadn’t gone over well with all the shouting that had happened. He didn’t bothering saying a word. Not like they would understand him anyways. Instead, he grabbed the first female that showed interest and escorted her into his cabin, not once taking his eyes off of the humans standing there. He hadn’t bothered keeping her quiet, he made sure they could all hear her.

His point had been made, and ever since then they hadn’t bothered him.

A knock on the door startled the young elven female and she started rushing. He smirked when he heard a little squeak come from her when Solas opened the door.

Solas held the door open for the woman as she raced out. This wasn’t the first time he had to do this. It amused him and also annoyed him. This elf was supposed to be the Herald of Andraste, but unfortunately he didn’t know that. So he couldn’t scold Melik.

He waited patiently as Melik dressed in leather pants and a light shirt. To his surprise, the elf didn’t strap on his usual array of weapons.

He motioned to the elf to follow him. It seemed Leliana found someone with knowledge of dragons. The man claimed to be able to communicate with them. They would see, though Solas didn’t expect much. Something told him this man was a fraud and just wanted his name associated with The Herald of Andraste.

They sauntered into the chapel. He could feel Melik’s annoyance at his back, but said nothing. Glancing at the elf, Solas motioned towards the doors of the war room where everyone waited.   

Leliana stayed in the background, watching carefully as Solas entered the room with Melik right behind him. The person waiting with her was the only man they found who claims he knows everything about dragons. There were rumors of one other, but that man was far from here.

Melik entered after Solas, and his eyes landed on a new face. He turned to the others; protocol came first before questions. “Drem yol lok,” he greeted them. In return, they nodded. He took it as the best greeting they could give him, considering they didn’t actually understand what protocol was.

The new man stared at him blankly. Melik didn’t greet him yet, he wasn’t sure of this man. The smell of fear drifted off of the man. It was mild not something to worry about yet. There was no smell or sense of magic from the man, so he wondered why this man was there.

Leliana watched and waited. She wasn’t worried. They had taken pains to sneak the man into Haven during the night, so no one knew of him here or saw him. If he insulted the Herald from stupidity, then it would be easy to cover. She didn’t believe this man knew a thing about dragons, though she held a small hope that she could be wrong. Melik’s reaction was telling. He hadn’t greeted the man at all, but his full focus was on him.

“You seriously want me to believe the Herald of Andraste is a dragon?” the man scoffed. “I thought you were having dragon problems. That, I can help with. But an elf who believes himself to be a dragon? Do you take me for a fool?”

“And if he is a dragon what would you suggest?” Josephine asked politely.

Leliana held in her own scoff. Melik was a dragon. They had all seen it, and this man didn’t know a thing. He had already proven that.

“If what you say is true, then it’s a show of dominance. He would challenge each of you until he proves he is the leader,” the man answered with a shrug.

“And how would we do that?” Leliana asked pleasantly. Carefully ignoring Solas’ snort of laughter that had been quickly covered up.

“Baring your teeth, growling at him, if you had wings you would fan them out aggressively,” the man answered, shrugging his shoulders. If that was all of what he did, he might have been fine. Instead, he decided to show what he meant with each action.

Leliana noticed a reaction right away from Melik, as did Solas. Everyone but their dragon expert moved away from the Herald. She smirked as Melik’s eyes turned amber and his pupils turned to slits. The spy master motioned everyone closer to the wall, well away from the mayhem that was about to happen.

“He’s dead,” Cullen muttered, shaking his head, he didn’t bother stopping the Herald. He wasn’t that stupid.

“You think?” Leliana mocked.

“Where did you find this man?” Josephine asked, her gaze carefully averted. She had her back turned to the whole thing.

“He was camped at the Storm Coast studying a dragon that lives there. He claimed he could communicate with it but didn’t have proof,” Leliana explained as the Herald snarled some word that meant nothing to them, it sounded like a warning of some kind.

“Impressive, he didn’t knock over a peg,” Cullen murmured as the Herald leapt onto the table, agilely looking over the far edge to the man who had scurried beneath the large table to save his life.

“I think Melik is about to force his submission,” Solas explained as Melik grabbed the man by the throat, dragging him from beneath the war table and pinning him to the wall.

They all glanced back at the door as it opened and closed quickly. The Seeker rushed in; careful to make sure no one saw what was happening inside. She took one look at the scene before her and gaped. The Council stood against the wall, while the Herald held their expert off the floor by his throat.  

“It looks like our expert decided to test his dominance against the Herald,” Leliana explained quickly.

“Idiot,” Cassandra muttered, moving stand with the rest of them. “I think he figured out where he stands…” They all glanced at the man to see that the idiot in question had wet himself. Melik was back on the table, crouched, like a dragon perched on a ledge.

They all flinched when the Herald roared. Not a growl, but a roar that no human would ever be able to do, only dragons. His voice filled not just this room but the temple. Cullen was pretty sure they heard that roar outside too. “How do we explain this?” he asked.

“Most here have seen Melik’s other form. So there shouldn’t be a problem, and those who haven’t, have probably heard of it already,” Leliana reasoned.

They watched as their dragon jumped off the table and left the room, doors slamming open. The man on the ground whimpered, shaking uncontrollably. “Y-yo—you were se-ser-ser-ious…” he stuttered between sobs.

“Yes we were. Do you really think the Inquisition would defame the Herald of Andraste like that?” Leliana asked in an annoyed tone.

“I can tell you this,” the man said as he calmed slightly,  “He has ruled dragons before. He demanded that I call him thuri, that means master.”

“How much did you understand?” Cassandra asked quickly.

“Not all of it, but a few of the words. There are a few books on the dragon language, Qunari have more information, they revere the animal. Consider them the ultimate hunt, those who have killed one are looked at highly,” the man explained.

“So how do we get him to talk to you so you can teach him our language?” Leliana wondered, looking at the man thoughtfully.

The man gave his answer while cowering, “I can’t. He would kill me. he sees me as weak, which is why he didn’t kill me now but…”

“Then what do you suggest?” Cassandra asked scathingly.

Slowly rising to his feet, the man muttered, “Don’t piss him off?”

“In other words you can’t help us?” Leliana asked with a sigh. “Solas, bring Melik back in here. It seems this man does have knowledge and until we have those books we need him.”

“Are you sure that is wise? He will probably kill him,” Solas warned her.

“Then our ‘expert’ had better do something to make sure Melik doesn’t kill him,” Cassandra warned the cowering man.

“I would have to call him thur or something of that nature. I don’t even know the language that well,” The man cried out in alarm.

“Where did you learn it?”

“Those books I told you about, get them and then you can converse with him. He’ll kill me.”

Cassandra and Leliana shared a glance.

“Cullen, Josephine you should return to your post, there is nothing to do here.” Leliana murmured softly, nodding to them. She noticed their looks and they had figured out what she had planned. She could see Cullen didn’t agree but held his silence. All knew this man was now a liability, and action had to be taken. Josephine ignored it all, as if nothing out of the ordinary was going to happen.

Cassandra walked out of the room to find their Herald. She found him outside pacing, hesitantly she place a hand on his shoulder to stop his movements. Meeting those amber gaze, she fought off a flinch at the anger showed. Slowly, she motioned with her hand for him to follow, hoping that he understood.

Melik scowled darkly as he walked back into the room. The man he had met was hiding under the table. The scent of fear was thick in the air and he was having trouble ignoring it. He swayed slightly, the taste clouding his mind. Quickly he shook himself out of the disastrous state and nearly ran from the room. It wasn’t safe for him to be in there, he was too close to changing.

A shudder rippled through his body as he stood out in the cold air, trying to calm himself. The door opened behind him, once again a hand was placed on his shoulder. This one stronger, and yet dainty. Elven hands. He looked over his shoulder to see Solas standing there with understanding in his eyes.

The elf’s scent soothed him somewhat, he wasn’t sure what it was about this elf that was able to soothe him so quickly, it was odd. He waited to see what Solas wanted, hoping he was able to help the elf out in this state. His mind wasn’t in the right place, he hungered for the man who insulted him. His fear was as rich as any wine, the scent clouding his thoughts.

His eyes widened as the elf made a slicing motion across his neck and motioned to the doors. Melik smiled, now they were communicating with hand motions. Maybe, just maybe he could make himself understood. He pointed towards the distance and snapped his teeth together, praying the elf understood.

Solas smirked and nodded to Melik. He watched Solas walk back into the church and wondered if he read the hand motions right.

Solas smirked as he made his way back to the war room, where Leliana and Cassandra waited. He walked into the war room to find the man still on the ground in his soiled pants. “Melik wants us to meet him in the bush,” He said pointedly and slid his eyes to the man. “He’s waiting for us so he can hunt some... food.”

Leliana gave a slow nod and motioned to the door. Solas walked out and began  to try ushering people out of the building to the best of his abilities, but he was an apostate and few people would heed him. He was glad when Josephine assisted, and she cleared the temple out with ease. He heard the doors to the war room open once more. The man was in a burlap bag hanging limply.

They rushed outside, taking to the shadows when they could. No one questioned or even spared them a glance. The small group was ignored as they headed to the bush with a covered body slung over Cassandra’s shoulder.

They came to the clearing where the Herald waited in dragon form. It was a sight to be seen. The dragon appeared larger now that it wasn’t laying down, though large spikes still ran from it’s tail to it’s head.

Cassandra dropped the sack to the ground, dumping out the naked man. They watched as he stirred, “Solas, you shouldn’t be here,” Leliana stated.

“I think it’s a little late for that,” Solas reasoned, he reached out lightly touching Melik’s snout, his brow raising as the dragon started a rumbling purr, nudging his hand firmly.

They all stood back a few steps, and Melik’s attention turned to the man on the ground that was still stirring. Solas looked away when Melik grabbed the man up. He heard the crunch of bones and then, nothing. He looked at the large black dragon to find him laying down licking his chops. “That is one sound I don’t want to hear again,” Solas muttered.

“In that we agree,” Cassandra shuddered.

“Let’s hope we can find those books,” Leliana murmured, slowly reaching out a hand towards Melik. She had seen Solas pet him without anything happening. She took the chance, touching those hot scales just below his nose. She didn’t get the rumbling purr, and that spiked her curiosity.

She glanced at Solas, “Do you think you can start on teaching him our language?” she asked.

“I could try. Though, I don’t know how successful I will be,” the elf murmured, he looked towards the dragon and wondered how easy of a task this would be, or would he be so frustrated that he would want the newcomer dead? Those were questions to be seen.

~ooooooooooooooooo~

Melik nearly growled when someone began knocking on his door. He ignored the sound, groaning low as soft lips wrapped around him beneath the blankets. He thrusted up into the waiting mouth, cursing softly as the unknown woman sucked hard. He barely heard the knocking now, and didn’t care if whoever it was had to wait for hours.

He could feel himself coming close, the tightening in his balls. With a snarl he grasped her hair, pulling her up, until she straddled his face. He knew he couldn’t stay in this position long, the souls he carried would never allow it and the young girl would be harmed. He sat up with her legs over his shoulder, his face buried in her most intimate place. His tongue thrust deep within her as he clutched her thighs hard enough to leave bruises.

Her body was quivering as he sucked hard on her clit, her body contorting as she softly cried out. He couldn’t wait to be sheathed within her, most would give her time to recover, but he didn’t have that type of control.

He flipped her onto all fours, slamming deep within her channel. His one hand over her mouth, the other gripping her hip like a vice as he roughly fucked her. Her muscles were constantly clenching around his length with each brutal thrust. He nearly came when her walls clenched almost painfully. Hurriedly he pulled out spilling himself on her back.  

That was too close, got to be more careful next time, he warned himself as he held the quivering woman against his chest. His gaze swung to the door when it opened.

Solas stood there with a book in hand and an admonishing gaze. He took in the nearly passed out woman and elf’s sweaty body while slowing shaking his head. Melik allowed the woman to flop to the bed and grabbed his clothes.

“Zu'u praag gaar ful Zu'u kuz ek vok nau ek miik.” {I needed release so I took her up on her offer.}  

Melik could hear the female behind him scurry around for her clothes while Solas stood there, the look in his eyes slowly turning to amusement. He motioned Solas inside, not worrying about the woman who was still dressing. He watched as the elf’s brow rose, then looked to him in good humor. He looked to the tiny female, she was blushing fiercely as she rushed to dress. Solas held the door opened for her, amused at how quickly she was escaping. He should be reprimanding the man about bedding any woman, but he didn’t think it would make a difference. Melik looked a lot calmer than he had. He shook his head with a slight smile the man reminded him of himself when he was younger.

“I am here to teach you our language,” Solas told him, though he knew Melik didn’t understand. He pointed to various objects, having the Herald repeat them. After they were through with the room they headed outside, naming various objects, races, buildings.

Evening hit and they were in the tavern. Varric now helped with the Herald’s vocabulary which was coming very slowly, quite a few times things had to be repeated when he forgot the word. But for the first day, it wasn’t bad, though not the greatest.

They glanced to the door when it opened. Cassandra, Cullen and Leliana entered, taking a seat with them. “How goes his teaching?” Leliana asked.

“Slowly, though we went over much today, we shall see by tomorrow if he remembers the words he was taught today,” Solas answered.

“If he has retained the words taught today, how long would you need to teach him enough words that he won’t need an interpreter?” Cassandra asked, taking a bite of her stew.

“Having him speak full sentences won’t be easy. Articles, adjectives, adverbs, and the rest won’t be easy to teach,” Solas reminded them. “Today we only named objects, races, sexes and certain locations like the smithy, apothecary, and the war room.”

“You can continue his teachings on the road tomorrow. The Hinterlands are becoming worse, we can’t wait any longer,” Cullen stated.

“While there speak with Mother Giselle, she might be able to help us. Though, I would advise someone else do the speaking for the Herald,” Leliana warned, “You may explain to her that he is not a native of our tongue. We have already spread word of that fact.”

“Wouldn’t that information harm the Inquisition?” Solas asked curiously.

“Maybe, but people finding out on their own and making their own rumor of the fact may harm us more,” Leliana reasoned.

“True. I will continue teaching him while on our travels. Is there anything else you wish?” Solas asked, hiding his annoyance.

“He should know our history, especially chantry and the war between mages and Templars,” Cassandra stated firmly.

“What of the history of the other races? Should he know this too?” Solas asked, forcing his voice calm when he wanted to sneer at them. How easily they forget that elves played a great part in their history.

“Not at the moment, you said yourself that the Herald needs more power to close the rift, that means either Templars or Mages,” Leliana reminded him.

“True, but he doesn’t understand what the other races go through. He will see it and that may affect how he treats us,” Solas warned.

“What would you have us do? He can only speak a few words, and the war is our most pressing matter. I am not even sure if he will understand what this war is about,” Cassandra asked irately.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Solas murmured, keeping his eyes focused on the table so they didn’t see his anger.

“And we’ll help how we can,” Varric cut in, smirking at the Herald as he glanced at all of them quizzically.

“Have you been able to pick up any of his language?” Varric asked, turning his attention to Solas instead of the confused Herald. He knew the man would learn and it would take time, but right now the elf looked very bored.

“A few words, it is not an easy language to learn or pronounce,” Solas grumbled tiredly.

“We should turn in for the night. The Herald’s group shall leave early in the morning. Make sure he knows and understands,” Cassandra murmured.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, MitzyBlue and your hubby for all the hard work you've done with this chapter.

 

Solas groaned, trying to ignore the intense shaking of his shoulders. He peered out of one eye. It was still dark, dawn was not far off. His eyes shifted to the person crouched before him. Another annoyed groan left him as he stared at the elf nearby who was watching him with an expectant look. Melik crouched by his bed, dressed in armor, his pack on his back. The elf was ready for a long trip. Tiredly he nodded, rising from his bed as Melik stood back a few paces to give him room. He never thought they would be leaving this early, he wondered how the others were faring.

Melik left Solas to get ready. He didn’t understand it, they wanted to leave, yet no one was up yet. It made no sense to him, if they had a long travel ahead of them, you would think they would want to leave early. He had already awoken Varric and Cassandra. Solas was the last up, but it seemed he was the first ready.

He barely made it to the horse before Solas joined him, staff on his back and pack in hand. He watched as the elf strapped his pack and staff to one of the horses and stood there waiting for the others to show.  

He looked at the horses and shook his head. He wasn’t sure if they would survive the long trip. They were old, ready for pasture, not long trips or battle. He felt sorry for these animals. He already had to place a calming spell on the horse he was riding. It smelled him as a predator and feared him. Unfortunately the spell would only last so long, and if they didn’t hurry he would have to renew it.

What he found odd, was that these were the only horses available to them. These people should have more of them if they were building an army. If he found a way to obtain more horses he would take it. These nags needed a long rest, on a farm not in a place where they were training warriors.

The mark on his hand throbbed faintly. With narrowed eyes he searched the mark, something he should have done more thoroughly earlier. He glanced at his mark, then to the elf that was hopping up onto his horse.. The mark on his hand tasted of Solas’ magic, but he wasn’t sure how that could be. There was no way he could question the elf, so for now he would try and figure it out on his own.

He leaped onto his horse, pulling up beside Solas as Cassandra took lead. He glanced over his shoulder smirking as Varric struggled with his horse. He shook his head, grinning as the old stallion jerked on the reins almost throwing the dwarf. If they had a smaller horse it wouldn’t have been so bad. He pulled hard on his reins, forcing the horse onto its hind legs so he could turn sharper.

His eyes widened when Varric was finally kicked off his horse. They had barely left Haven, so there was many who had seen this, there were chuckles. He leaned far to the side, making sure his leg was hooked good in the stirrup and grabbed onto Varric’s hand, heaving him up behind him.

Varric’s grip on his armor was not something he would soon forget. Instead of laughing at the absurdity of the dwarf falling, he caught up with the others who waited at the gates.

He nodded to Cassandra, pulling back beside Solas. The elf was trying his hardest to hide the grin, but the mage failed. His lips twitched, he coughed gently, trying to cover. Melik had to chuckle, he never seen Solas show true amusement.  

Solas had shown him a map, naming many things on it one of those places was the Hinterlands where they were heading now. A clearing of a throat broke him of his thoughts, he turned to the mage beside him. He was surprised Solas held a fresh map out to him. It was the same as the one Solas carried, but no marks littered the areas. He remembered his map of Skyrim how that thing had marks all over it, there was barely land mass showing.

The first day nothing happened. Camp was made during the evening, early morning they dismantled their camp. The second day the met up with bandits, a very small group that was easily dispatch. Third and fourth day the same, it seemed the closer they came to the Hinterlands the mor unsavory people there were.

It wasn’t until the end of the first week that they met up with rebel mages and Templars. The first band of mages were trying his patience but he didn’t shout. He wasn’t going to do that unless he absolutely needed to. Then the Templars came later in the day, his calmness was wearing very thin.

That night they met the second band of mages. He had enough! “Fus Roh Dah!” he placed as much force into that shout as he could. Odahviing would have been proud as the mages flew through the air, hitting the ground so hard they died on impact.

Solas and Varric stood there watching, there wasn’t much they could do. “I guess the mages annoyed him,” Varric murmured.

“It would seem so,” Solas said softly, worrying that this meant Melik wouldn’t allow the mages to help them close the breach. It didn’t actually matter right now, their dragon knew nothing of this. Melik didn’t understand what caused the war, or why people were rebelling. He didn’t understand any of this.

He set his worries aside when he saw Melik set Templars into an inferno of dragon fire. The smell of burnt flesh almost had him bring his breakfast back up. The scent wasn’t new to him, but to have so much of it at once, was.

 

~ooooooooooooooooo~

Melik sighed happily when they finally stopped to make camp. They were still days away from a small village. He missed flying to where he needed to go, but for the sake of morale he stayed with the group. It would have only taken a few hours, but now they had been on the trail for over a week. He wanted the freedom of the skies, but it wasn’t happening.

For most of the ride, Varric and Cassandra bickered, what about he didn’t have a clue, but from the tone it was mostly Varric annoying Cassandra. He didn’t really care, they weren’t hurting each other, more like annoying each other. Varric seemed to have annoying Cassandra down to a precise science. As for Cassandra, she fell for it each time. Solas for the most part was quiet, he never really participated in conversations. Maybe it had to do with the elf always trying to expand his vocabulary which wasn’t going the greatest. This new language was confusing, and annoying.   

They set up the two tents quickly, he wondered who he would be sleeping with. Since they been on the road he had been sleeping outside taking watch and not bothering to wake the others. This time since it was just starting to rain he planned on being in one of those tents.

Packs were still on the ground, or tied to a horse, his he tossed into one of the tents. If it needed to be moved he would do that later.

Solas was cooking dinner, Varric was writing, Cassandra was now sharpening her sword. And he was staring off into space, not sure what he could do. Right now he would be flying the sky, feeling the night air on his wings, but would the scouts at the camp allow it or would they shoot him down? He watched as a female dwarf walked over to him, she had an impish smile, passing him some letters. He glanced at the script,4it was all gibberish to him.

Instead he walked over to Solas, passing him the letters, looking at him expectantly. The elf was his teacher so he better be able to help him understand or they were in big trouble. He hated being in the dark and those other four people loved leaving him in the dark and making decisions without him. Like this one, going into a land he knows nothing about for reasons he doesn’t understand. All he knows, he has to kill people or things.

Solas watched as Melik took a seat beside him and passed him a few notes. They were updates, nothing too important, but why they were given to the Herald he wasn’t sure. It was common knowledge that the elf couldn’t read and only understood very few words of their language.

He glanced at Cassandra to find her watching them. “What is it?” she asked, looking at Melik nervously. He wondered if something happened that he didn’t know about.

“Leliana, she says there might be a few people that will be willing to join our cause as agents,” he told her and glanced at Melik to find the elf scowling darkly. He was surprised when the elf left without a word to either of them.

“This is what I was afraid of happening,” Cassandra sighed. “He knows he is at the center of something important, people revere him and yet when it is something important they turn to me. Remember that man said Melik had ruled dragons before.”

Solas sighed, not sure what to do, or how to help the elf learn the language quicker. There was a way, but it was iffy and he wasn’t even sure if it would work on their dragon. His magic didn’t stem from the fade, but elsewhere.

It might be worth a try, but he would have to think on it more. He glanced around the camp searching for the elf, but he was nowhere to be found. Slowly he rose to his feet, worry racing through him, they needed to keep that mark safe and him wandering the wood alone wasn’t keeping it safe.

“Where did he go to?” Cassandra asked urgently, her human eyes scanning the bushes. He could see better than her in the dark and didn’t see him anywhere.

“Saw him heading toward the river not far from here,” Varric commented, motioning towards the south. Solas didn’t bother waiting to be ask, he rose to his feet, walking through the bush to find Melik’s armor and clothing but no elf. He sighed deeply, grabbing the clothes, walking back into the camp.

“Did you find him?”

“Only his armor and clothing,” he answered, shaking his head. He was pretty sure the elf had to be close by, why would he leave his clothes on the ground otherwise. He wasn’t in the water, nor anywhere nearby.

He closed his eyes, focusing on the mark Melik held. This he could find anywhere, it was his own magic. He glanced up sharply, his eyes widening as a dragon flew high overhead.

It was beauty in motion, the way he glided through the sky. It looked so peaceful, graceful as soared high, where he was only a dot. He watched as the dragon fell, then his wings spread wide, catching the currents in the air. It was breathtaking to watch.

“I found him,” he murmured, not sure if the others heard him. He didn’t bother looking to see, he didn’t want to look away from this display.

~ooooooooooooooooooo~

Varric closed his eyes once more. He had woken slightly when Melik entered the tent, now sleep claimed him once more. The movement of the elf didn’t bother him, nor did the no clothing, it was too warm for clothing as it was.

He started awake some time later, unsure what woke him. He glanced around unable to move much. His eyes widened when he found out why, the Herald was using him as pillow of all things and had stolen his blankets. He couldn’t believe it, this was a first for him.

He nudged the elf, hoping it would wake him, but nothing, not even a grumble. He nudged harder, this time a grumbled, bleary eyes looking up at him. He motioned for the elf to go back to his own bed roll as he tug his blanket back over his body. He scowled darkly at the elf to show him he wasn’t impressed since words wouldn’t work.

Slowly he fell back to sleep, once more he woken sometime later, being used as a pillow once more, but this time the elf was snoring loudly in his ear. He grumbled to himself, shoving the elf hard. Once he had enough room he left the tent with his blanket.

“I am surprised to see you out here Master Tetris,” Solas greeted as he sat by the fire.

“I am not sharing a tent with that elf again. Ever,” he grumbled, curling up on the ground by the fire. I am getting way too old for this, he thought to himself as sleep came to him once more.

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

Melik woke early morning, surprised to see Cassandra and Solas wide awake. Varric snored on the ground near the dying fire.  He didn’t really care where the small man slept, but if he remembered correctly the man had been in the tent. He moved quietly to the firepit, avoiding the small man sleeping on the ground. The fire was dead, the logs were wet, and nearly burnt all the way down. Only a few small pieces were light-able. He smirked down at the sleeping man and knew he would pay for what he was about to do. He wondered if Varric would get revenge and how. The man didn’t seem the type not to get revenge.

“Yol!” he watched as those charred burned brightly with dragon fire. It would be awhile before they burnt out.  

“What the hell?” Varric snapped, jumping to his feet, Bianca in hand. He turned his attention to the snickering dragon and scowled darkly. Payback would be hellish he vowed silently. Their dragon just took a good couple of years off of his life.

“You will pay for the one dragon,” he murmured, smirking when their dragon looked at him curiously before nodding his head. It seemed Melik knew there would be payback and looked forwards to it. He couldn’t wait.

Melik crouched by the fire, quickly cooking their breakfast. Solas knelt opposite of him and helped with the cooking. It took so little time that the food was ready, and everyone was eating within a short time.

He was surprised when Cassandra went to clean the dishes, Varric repacked the dishes and pans they used.  He glanced at what they had left, there was enough eggs and meat, but soon they would have to hunt more.

He had decided he wouldn’t follow anymore, it wasn’t in his nature, he would do this his way. They could follow, or fall behind.

Quickly, he took the tents down. Packing them up until only the fire was left as evidence of their camping. Without a word, he walked over to the fire, smirking as he watched Solas trying to put it out with a weak frost spell. “Fo!” he shouted once more, using a more powerful frost to put the fire out.

Without a word he left. While flying last night, he had seen what he had assumed was the village they were heading to. If not, they were stopping there anyways. Those innocents needed help, and he was going to give it. He had seen mages and others fighting nearby and moving closer. Those people couldn’t wait forever and he didn’t plan on making them.

He moved quickly, ignoring the odd words his companions were saying.

“What is his problem?” Varric asked as Melik helped him onto his horse, taking a seat in front of the dwarf. He had never seen a camp taken down that quickly by one person. No one needed to ask if the man had experience being out in the bush, it was a given now.

What worried him, their dragon hadn’t bother trying to communicate with them as he usually did. And he wasn’t following, now he was leading.

This change was odd, not something he expected.

“I believe the Herald is tired of following,” Solas murmured thoughtfully, a small smile on his face.

“I wondered what happened to cause this change. He didn’t seem to mind when we followed the Seeker,” Varric murmured, looking at their leader’s back.

“Until we can communicate with him better, we may never know,” Solas shrugged.

Solas was even curious about this change, he pulled up beside the elf, waiting for some sign he was welcome. It never came, there was no glance, tightening of the shoulder, or nervous gesture. It was like he wasn’t there, and that annoyed him. He had never been shunned like this before. He would have called it childish, but the elf wasn’t making a big deal of it, or reacting because he didn’t get his way. This was something different, something none of them understood.

“Melik?” he questioned, amber eyes turned to him, waiting patiently for him to continue.

“Geh?”{yes} his voice was deep, rumbling and Solas shivered as he heard it. It reminded him so much of the ancient times, where dragons were plentiful and stories were bright and new. Stories so old that even he barely remembered them now. Stories he barely remembered now, only vaguely.

Solas sighed, shaking his head as he was reminded of the language barrier. There was a good chance he would have to use magic, they needed Melik’s understanding them soon. He didn’t bother answering, there was nothing he could say that would be worthwhile. He couldn’t find out what place Melik out of sorts, he couldn’t help him with whatever is bothering him.

Solas glanced at the mark on Melik’s hand to see that it flared slightly. He wanted to check on it, but Melik never allows anyone close to it.

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

They finally made it to the forward camp, the rain was coming down hard but that didn’t stop Melik from moving towards the Crossroads. Cassandra wasn’t sure if this was a good idea.

Solas walked beside Melik, they had stopped using the horses a day ago. The poor beasts weren’t up to this long travel and had taken its toll on them.

He stood beside Melik as groups of mages and Templars attacked each other putting everyone living here in danger. It was brutal, the smell of fear and death filled the air. Melik’s eyes had turned amber and he worried, but there was nothing he could do about it.

It took most of the day for them to regain order with so many injured. Melik and him took turns healing those they could. Melik was the better healer by far, his magic more powerful. It made him wonder about the elf.

He allowed his own magic to touch Melik’s and shivered. It was like touching one of his own people. How old was this elf? Who was he?

Druv ken dii lu Solas?” {Why taste my magic Solas?}

Solas tried to understand, he knew one of the words, but the rest were lost to him. Something about magic, was he asking why he touched him with magic? Or was it something else? He couldn’t answer so he shook his head, showing he didn’t understand.

He glanced over Melik’s shoulder and motioned to the elf.

Melik turned to find Cassandra walking over to them with a woman in a robe of some type and a hat that should be banned. He knew once more something important had been decided and now it seemed they were trying to include him. He wondered what changed.

He nodded to the woman, “Drem yol lok,” he greeted.

Solas moved forward, “we’ve figured out that this is a peaceful greeting.”

“This creates a problem, it is the Herald they need to hear,” mother Giselle stated, watching the odd elf in front of her. He was different than any she had met, yet still like the elf that spoke with her.

What struck her as very odd was the hairstyle and how his hair hung far down his back. His skin wasn’t as dark as hers, but dark enough to be Antivian. He was larger built than most elves, and he didn’t have the look of poverty. Nor was he malnourished. There were no tattoos like those that the Dalish wear with pride. This elf was different, odd. She wasn’t sure if he was an apostate, or a warrior.

“We are trying to teach him our language, but it is slow going,” Cassandra murmured tiredly.

“Be that as it may, he will need further teachings and I would not approach the Chantry until he is ready,” She told the Seeker, if anyone understood it would be this woman.

“Then we have a lot of work to do,” Cassandra retorted with a dark scowl before stalking away.

Melik watched this new woman not sure of her. He would have questioned her but that was useless.

“Is he a mage? Or a warrior?” Mother Giselle asked the apostate that stayed by the Herald’s side.

“He is both,” Solas answered and hid his smirk as the woman gaped. “He does not need a staff for his magic.”

He wasn’t sure if he should have mentioned that but it was well worth it seeing the look on the woman’s face.

“I would suggest that you have him fight without magic,” The mother stated, and he wasn’t shocked at all to hear those words out of her mouth. Of course she would say that, lots of people fear magic.

“He will do what he wishes,” Solas murmured, nodding to the woman before escorting Melik away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is damn! you guys are awesome!! I can't believe so many people are enjoying this story. And so many comments, I love going back reading them every chance I get.
> 
> So it looks like chapters will be posted once a week, the same as my other story, both will have chapters posted on the same day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, MitzyBlue and your hubby for the hard work you did with this chapter. You guys are amazing. 
> 
> And everyone who has been leaving Kudo's, comments or subscribed... you guys are awesome! Hope you continue enjoying this story.

Chapter 7

A month was spent in the Hinterlands, helping everyone and closing any rifts they crossed. They had even found a few agents for the Inquisition. Soon all hoped they would be going back to Haven, but none knew when that would be happening.

Solas wasn’t sure what to do now. Melik still couldn’t grasp their language, it was too different from his own. His pronunciation was horrendous, though his grasp on the words were improving.  

There was a way around all of this and now it looked like he would have to do it. So how was he supposed to do it? When he learned the spell he hadn’t done it the same way as everyone else, he had used his usual flair and made it sexual. A kiss, and not a chaste one.

He wasn’t that young prideful child anymore. He didn’t need to prove himself between the sheets, or bed anything that moved. And now that he had finally matured he had to become somewhat intimate with a male. He hadn’t been intimate with a male in the longest time. It had been at least a century before the fall.

He wasn’t even sure if Melik liked men in that way. SolasHe wasn’t even sure if he did anymore. When he was young, it didn’t matter what sex his conquests were as long as he got what he wanted. It was either for power, or favors, or just pleasure itself. Sometimes it was to prove a point or instigate chaos on someone or another.

He glanced at Melik, as usual the elf was focused on the area and not his companions. He was pretty sure it had to do with the language barrier.

It was decided, when they reached Haven he would give Melik the knowledge of their language. He just hoped the elf didn’t try and kill him for his forwardness.

Melik glanced at the pensive elf beside him. They had just found a place to camp, and Solas was very silent. Varric was helping Cassandra to set up the tents, he was collecting wood for the fire. Solas was staring off in the distance, which was actually very odd, usually the elf was more tuned to his surroundings.

Varric stretched out on his mat, his body exhausted. They had closed three rifts, and fought mages today. To say the least, he was getting too old for this shit.

He grinned at the roof of the tent as he stared at it. Melik was sharing a tent with Cassandra tonight instead of him. He was sharing with Solas, he hoped this elf wasn’t even close to what Melik was like in a tent.

Sleep claimed him, and he drifted away happily. He didn’t know how long he slept before he heard the first screech from Cassandra. Even though it woke him up he was grinning. “Why are you grinning? We could be under attack,” Solas berated him as he peaked out of the tent.

“Nope, we aren’t under attack. It seems our dragon enjoys curling up to people while he sleeps, or using them as his pillow,” Varric explained. “I am just glad it is not me tonight.”

“That why we found you by the fire sleeping that one morning,” Solas murmured putting two and two together.

“You bet,” Varric murmured sleepily, rolling onto his side with his back facing Solas. Finally he could get some sleep. They had guards for the camp, and nothing else to worry about.

Solas stared at the ceiling of the tent, waiting for any other unusual noises. Not long after there was a loud thump, a painful yelp, then a disgusted snarl before the sounds of a tent flap being opened roughly. He listened to Cassandra’s heavy footsteps as she paced the camp.

He decided to make everyone’s night easier. He exited the tent, grabbing his things, making sure not to disturb Varric. “Cassandra, you can share the tent with Varric,” Solas told her as he headed to Melik’s tent.

Solas eyes widened as Melik scowled darkly, sporting a blackening eye that was swelling nicely. By morning he would not be able to see out of it. He spread out his bedroll, tossing Cassandra’s outside along with her pack. He stretched out on his bedroll, covering with a heavy blanket and waited.

It didn’t take long for Melik to fall asleep, nor him.

He woke to a weight on him, he glanced down to see Melik’s head resting on his chest, one arm flung over his stomach, most of his body in line with his, but not wrapped intimately. Now he understood why everyone would push him away or be upset. But when he actually thought about it, Melik wasn’t an open person. He rarely touched someone unless it was to heal them, so the only conclusion he could come up with it had to do with his dragon side.

He decided to allow the elf to use him as a pillow. He wasn’t harming him or making him too uncomfortable. There was no intimacy in this action, so he closed his eyes once more and allowed himself to roam the fade.

~oooooooooooooooooooo~

They woke early morning. Melik was already cooking breakfast. Cassandra was sharpening her sword while scowling at the Herald, and Varric was chuckling softly. He wasn’t surprised about the tension this morning.

Melik’s black eye was almost gone. He served everyone up quietly, glaring darkly at Cassandra. She was lucky he hadn’t done anything in retaliation, they all knew what his anger was like. They all had seen it firsthand.

They came upon Templars harassing a caravan. They had no choice but to step in, Melik was already rushing them, with magic lighting his one hand, a sword in the other. They watched as it turned into a bloodbath. Not long after Melik was carrying a crying child to safety with the family following closely. They hadn’t been that far from the crossroads, and that was where they escorted those people. They had no choice, Melik had motioned them to follow, keeping the family close, watching them intently as they walked.

“We need a way to communicate with him,” Cassandra stated firmly still glowering at their dragon.

“Do you have suggestions?” he asked calmly not wanting to admit that he had come up with a solution. He didn’t want questions especially about this.

“Is there any magical way you learnt in the fade?” Varric asked as he finished his plate of food.

“There is, but I would not do it without his permission. It is not something done lightly, there could be repercussions,” he answered a blush staining his cheeks that he couldn’t hide. Repercussions he said, now there was an understatement. He could just imagine it, he kisses Melik to give him the language and finds himself like the many others the elf had burned to a crisp. Or worse still, Melik could take another way and press his advantage. Then things could go very awkwardly. The other image he didn’t want to admit to, it was bad enough his body was reacting to the image.  

He was glad his sweater hid more than it showed. No one noticed that his lower body was standing at attention of the thought of Melik taking a spell for more than what it was. Well, now he had his answer, he still found men intriguing.  

They needed this man able to understand at least. He was the Herald and didn’t understand a thing that was going on around them. Everything he saw so far angered him, and rightfully so, but he didn’t understand the history to make a true judgement.

He watched as Melik refilled his pack with potions. It was tempting to do the spell now, but now was not the best time. Plus, he had to think of this logically. Melik’s magic was much different than his and more powerful at the moment. There was a chance that this could create a link between them, though he highly doubted it, but it wasn’t unheard of. That was the last thing either of them needed, was another link between them. It was bad enough Melik’s hand was marked by his magic.

They all followed Melik out of the Crossroads to only he knew where. They weren’t even sure if he knew where to go, but the elf wouldn’t allow anyone else to lead anymore. Not since Cassandra had walked them into three bears or Varric startling some goats which set off a trap from Marauders. He hadn’t led yet and didn’t plan on it. Or so he thought until Melik walked over to him.

He blinked slowly as Melik took his arm, forcing him to follow. For a moment he wondered if he was strong enough to stop the elf. He decided to test it, see what else is different about this elf than the elves of this time. He jerked his arm away roughly, throwing the elf off balance for a moment. He hid his smirk, he found out that this elf was strong, maybe stronger than him. He knew if he tried that again this reaction wouldn’t happen a second time.

He crossed his arms over his chest and waited to see what Melik would do. He expected the Herald to grab his hand, or shove him in place. What he never expected is to be thrown over Melik’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“I bet that is a position you never thought to see yourself in?” Varric taunted jokingly. Solas eyes narrowed at the dwarf, pushing himself upright for a moment before Melik shoved him back down. He didn’t know where they were going, or what the Herald had planned, but he wasn’t going to stand for this any longer.

He called his shock spell, charging it up nicely and laying his hand on Melik’s back. He knew it would affect the elf even through the armor. He prepared to catch himself when Melik dropped him, but that wasn’t what happened. Instead the elf purred, running his hand along his thigh. Not what he planned, he tensed, kicking out to dislodge that hand. He sighed in relief when that hand stopped its roaming, but wasn’t impressed when the Herald laughed.

Abruptly he was set on his feet gently which was surprising. He looked to the laughing elf, waiting for him to regain his composure. His eyes narrowed as Melik walked behind him, passing him a map and waited.

It looked like he was leading this time. He thought about casting a frost rune on the ground to get his revenge and smirked at the idea. Barely drawing on any magic he cast the ruin while walking forward and had the pleasure of hearing Melik hiss then let out what he hoped was a curse.

The elf deserved it he thought to himself not bothering to hide his grin.

Cassandra shook her head, hiding her smirk as she watched the Herald stumble. She figured out Solas had something to do with it, but said nothing. Varric chuckled as they continued walking.

She should be disciplining them, but couldn’t. They hadn’t harmed anyone but themselves. There was a slight war going on between the two mages. Nothing too serious, or harmful, but it was good to see light in the Herald’s eyes once more. For too long they had only seen anger and mistrust.

So she walked behind them silently, sometimes shaking her head, others times laughing quietly.

She wasn’t sure how long it went on before Solas stopped, and begun motioning for everyone else to halt. She watched as Melik moved up beside them, whispering words she didn’t understand. She felt no magic but felt the rumble beneath her feet. She wondered what this spell, or whatever it was, did.  

He held up his hand, and she understood that sign, he was telling them how many enemies, but how did he know that? Could she trust the information? She had to, if they were to work together she needed to trust that the Herald knew what he was doing.

She hoped he understood how dangerous mages could be, then she remembered that he was a mage himself. They entered the cave, Melik sending out a large fireball and a shout that she knew well. After that everything went pretty smooth, there were some injuries, but none serious.

She watched as the Herald looted everything in sight. This was normal, well as normal as things got now. Since this man showed up, nothing has been normal. He walked the fade, he breathed fire, ice, and brutal force. No, her life wasn’t normal anymore, she now worked with a dwarf, apostate mage and was the Seeker for the Divine.

She walked over to the Herald, pointing out on the map a section they hadn’t explored yet. She hoped he understood and she wouldn’t need to do those hand signals. She was very glad when he gave a decisive nod and walked out of the cave, not once flinching at the dead bodies that he helped kill. Yes they were warriors, they have all killed at one point or another, but this man looked at it coldly, and she wondered what his past was. Had he been a murder? Or worse? She still wasn’t sure what to make of him, but one thing she believed was that this dragon in a man’s body hadn’t killed the divine. That she was positive on and maybe, it was enough for now.

~oooooooooooooooooo~

They finally set up the final camp that would secure the Hinterlands. Cassandra couldn’t be any happier. This area was secure, it was a bottleneck where they came from and behind them was only one path that hadn’t seen much activity lately.

One thing that worried her the most - Melik. He had been pacing the camp constantly, he seemed on edge.

Solas watched as Melik did another pass before him, he heard the slight growl and watched as Melik scented the air once in awhile. He wasn’t sure what was going on but he was very worried.

They all watched as Melik stopped and stared at them for a moment before walking towards that trail.

They followed and stopped dead on the edge of where the path ended. They held their breath as Melik changed into his dragon and took to the air.

“Ah shit!” Varric hissed when he saw another dragon take to the air.

“What is he doing?” They watched as Melik challenged the other dragon, but didn’t really attack. They knew the elf could do a lot more damage he was doing right now.

“Oh… Oh shit, you’ve got to be kidding me!” Varric chortled as both dragons landed and Melik mounted the other dragon. “I guess we should give them some privacy.”

Cassandra didn’t know what to say, this she had never expected. She glanced at Solas to find a curious look on his face. This she didn’t need to know or wanted to know about the elf. With a huff she left and returned to the camp. Quickly she wrote out a message informing the others of what all transpired in the Hinterlands.

“This is definitely going into my book,” Varric murmured as he sauntered back to camp with Solas right beside him.

“Are you sure Melik wouldn’t mind?” Solas asked, smirking as the dwarf grumbled.

~oooooooooooooooooo~

The companions sat by the fire quietly. For three days Melik had been gone and they knew exactly what was happening. Dragons were not quiet! Varric scowled darkly into the flames, he had hoped tonight he could get some sleep, but that wasn’t happening.

Solas didn’t look any better than him. Cassandra was the only one who looked well rested.

They had seen Melik fly away quite a few times only to return to the other dragon with food in his claws. Then it would all restart once more. Varric couldn’t take much more of this.

His eyes were just drifting shut as he sat in front of the fire. At the moment he didn’t really care where he slept, he just needed sleep, lots of it.

“Drem yol lok,” Melik voice snapped Varric out of his drifting. He looked at each of them pointedly and brought out a map.

Words weren’t needed, Melik was telling them to head back to Haven. They did have to return but not without the Herald.

“It seems we have little choice and will have to trust that he returns,” Solas murmured tiredly, hiding a large yawn behind his hand.

The dwarf was about to give his opinion of this idea until an earth shaking roar rend the air. A shiver of fear went up his spine, but he would never admit that to anyone.

What confounded Varric the most, Melik, their Herald blushed, shaking his head. Then, no shit of a lie, he roared back just as loud. The scouts here scurried to the far side of the camp. He didn’t blame them at all, he was tempted to join them.

He watched as their dragon turned and started walking away. He was not surprised in the least when Solas followed the Herald. With a sigh he followed too, just to keep the elf safe.

This time the female dragon was waiting for them near the end of the path. Melik shifted into his dragon form. So this seemed normal, easy to put into a story, minor changes to make it believable. The story would bring in lots of readers, he knew this.

And yet, what happened next threw that idea out of the window. Melik their dragons waddled over to the dragon, growling low at her. Her being a high dragon, a very large one. No that wasn’t weird at all.

His brow rose when Melik turned to them, speaking his weird language. That was when the weird shit started.

He would have to have a long talk with Solas about touching things. Solas their expert of the fade decides to reach out and touch Melik’s snout. Oh no that is not weird in the least or suicidal.

And their dragon doesn’t bite, instead he purrs. Weird shit.

Then it really got weird, the female butted against Melik’s hind quarter and snapped, growling low at Solas. You would think Solas would back off, but no he stays there.

What is he doing through all of this? Watching, it was all he could do.

Seeing Melik snap at the female dragons almost seems normal with everything else. Melik’s large teeth grabbing a hold of the females dragons neck, forcing her to the ground seems normal too.

Melik bumping his snout against Solas’ chest and making a low rumbling sound was not normal. Was it threatening nope not a chance. He knew this, those eyes told it was an apology.

Yep definitely going into a book, there was no way he couldn’t write about this.

He tugged Solas back to camp where the Seeker waited for them. Quickly he told her that Melik wants them to head back to Haven. After a bit of a debate and more roars, growls from the two dragons on the other side of the cliffs Cassandra agreed.

Go figure.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Cullen watched as the group walked into Haven, but the Herald was nowhere to be seen. “Where is the Herald?” he demanded, scowling angrily at Cassandra.

“He had a... thing to attend to,” Cassandra answered, feeling the blush spreading across her face and hated it. Cullen’s eyes widening didn’t help in the matter, nor did Varric’s laughter or Solas’ snort.

“And you left him there to take care of it on his own?” He was scandalized. He never thought for one moment, that the Seeker of all people would do something this irresponsible. Leaving the Herald of Andraste alone in hostile territory!

“He is not alone. That much I know for sure,” The seeker mumbled. Cullen wasn’t sure what to make of those words, ‘not alone,’ but with whom?

“Care to explain?” Leliana asked when she met up with the group. She had heard basically everything, but Cassandra’s blush said there was more to it.

“He is with a high dragon at the moment,” Cassandra grumbled, not able to meet any of their eyes.

“You left him to a high dragon? Are you insane?” He sneered, not able to hide his anger at this. This wasn’t just irresponsible, but sheer stupidity!.

“Yes I did. Trust me he can handle her very well, almost too well…” Cassandra gave them a pointed look with a small smirk.

Leliana’s eyes widening and she grinned, this was news to her, but she wasn’t surprised. The Herald was a male, so obviously he would be a male dragon. Since the high dragons were in season it also made sense that he may be ‘busy’. Her grin grew as Cullen stumbled over his words, blushing beet red.

She was about to tease them both, but a scout interrupted, passing her a missive. Quickly she opened it, her eyes widening at what she read. “It looks like he is on the way back here,” she murmured, smirking at the two blushing people before her.

“Did it say how he is getting here?” Cullen asked urgently, he would need to send out a patrol to escort the Herald.

“No it didn’t,” Leliana scowled, Cullen was right they needed to know how the Herald was traveling so they could send people to meet up with him. If he took his dragon form then there was no point, but if it was by foot. It was still too dangerous on the roads.

Leliana looked at them thoughtfully, murmuring her thoughts on the matter, “Considering he has just spent a couple of weeks as a dragon, I would bet that is how he will return here.”

Cullen scowled, demanding, “And if you are wrong?”

Leliana sighed, what was she supposed to say? None of them knew for sure. “Even if I am wrong, there is a high chance we may not find him. We do not know which route he will take.”

“He is a good fighter and a strong mage. I have noticed that he holds back and that Templar smites do not work on him,” Cassandra reminded them. “He has a better chance than anyone making it here safely.”

“So what? We leave the Herald of Andraste to defend himself?” Cullen spat, glaring at the two women. He didn’t understand their way of thinking.

“He’s a dragon Cullen, would you wish to go against him?” Leliana stated, looking at their commander pointedly.

“True. I’ll have some soldiers keep watch,” with a brisk nod they watched as Cullen walked away.  

~ooooooooooooo~

Melik soared through the air, it was more of an effort than he wanted to admit. The female dragon had taken a lot out of him, which he would never admit aloud.

Skyrim had been just as bad, but there he had the advantage of many females and many males vying for their attention. He only had to service them once or twice, then move onto the next. Here the female wanted two full weeks of his time, she did everything to entice him to stay and it had all worked.

In the distance he could see Haven, utter relief filled him at seeing that village. He couldn’t wait to land and take a very long bath. Food at the moment wasn’t a problem, he had eaten well on the way here. But he really needed sleep, days worth maybe even a week if he could get away with it.

He came in for a landing just on the outside of Haven and barely noticing people scrambling to make room for him. It wasn’t a graceful landing, the jarring impact shot through his body, every inch screaming in pain and fatigue.

The thought of moving from where he landed was too much. It was final, he wasn’t moving from this now comfy place. He would stay in his dragon form and be damned with the bath. He was way too damn exhausted to care.

He curled his tail around himself, tucking his snout beneath his wing and allowed sleep to claim him. The mortals surrounding him didn’t worry him, not here.

Cullen stood there dumfounded at the dragon sleeping in his training area. All his men stood around the Herald gaping. He didn’t blame the astonishment one bit, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

One soldier stared at the dragon then back to his Commander. “Commander, what do we do?” he whispered, hoping the sleeping dragon didn’t wake. He knew this was the Herald, had heard all the stories, but had never seen his dragon form until now.

He waited for the Commander to answer, but only silence met him. His Commander was still gaping at the dragon. “Commander, should we wake him?” He flinched when an incredulous look was bestowed on him, not just by his Commander but by the other soldiers.

Cullen glanced around at his men, slowly shaking his head when he turned his attention back to the dragon. “Someone fetch Solas, hopefully he will know what to do,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Commander, why the apostate?” A soldier asked, looking at him as if he lost his mind.

“Solas has been the one working on teaching the Herald our language. He is also the only one that the Herald seems to respect,” Cullen answered and it grated on his nerves to admit that their Herald didn’t trust them.

It didn't take long before he heard the gates open. Solas came rushing towards them, staff in hand, but no winter clothing. “What happened?” Solas asked urgently as he knelt next to Melik’s head.

“He came in for a harsh landing as you can see,” he motioned to the deep ruts in the ground. “Then he curled up and fell asleep.”

“Fell asleep?”

“Yes, he seemed exhausted,” Cullen smirked at the elf before turning back to his men and issuing orders. They would have to move the practice area, but that was easy enough.

Solas knelt beside Melik, the dragon was out of it, “Melik?” he called softly, running his hand along the large scaled snout. A bleary eye slowly opened, before fluttering shut once more. “Melik, you can’t stay here.”

“Nid. Praag laag. Punah wore zey tir.” {No. Need sleep. Female wore me out.} Melik slurred tiredly. Solas’ brow rose, not understanding a word, but could just imagine what Melik was complaining about.

“Follow,” he said firmly, knowing Melik understood that word at least. He had heard it enough compared to the other words.

Melik heard the word, wanted to growl and snap at the elf, but was too tired. Solas did have a point, he had a nice soft bed calling to him. That is where he should be, not lying comfortably on the ground.

With a groan he shifted back into his elven form. A shiver caught him as the wind gusted, he glanced down at himself and bowed his head. This he had forgot, he had left his armor and clothes with his companions. He didn’t know how to ask, but looked at Solas hopefully.

Warmth enveloped him as a cape was placed over his shoulders. He glanced up at who had saved him from walking naked to his cabin. Surprise caught him as he stared at Cullen of all people, the fur mantle he usually wore now draped over him.

Solas helped him to his feet, taking most of his weight as they made their way to his cabin. He thought for sure Solas would have left him and headed to his own cabin, but instead the elf stayed with him.

The doors opened to his cabin and there was only one destination he had in mind - his bed! What grace he had, died on day five with that female dragon and it showed when he flopped onto the bed.

Solas watched their dragon and wondered if this would be the best time to give him the knowledge of language. He should do it now while the elf was too tired, instead of waiting until he recuperated and was that much more dangerous.

But the thought of forcing the elf brought a sour taste to his mouth. Why, oh why didn’t he learn the less intimate way? Why didn’t he listen to Mythal when she told him she should learn more ways to share knowledge? Now he regretted not listening to Mythal, now he only had one means to share knowledge and it had to be sexual… This could turn very bad very quickly.

He took a seat on the bed beside Melik and watched as the elf forced his eyes open to look at him. This would be the best opportunity, when the elf was so tired.

At the moment wasn’t sure why Solas wasn’t leaving. To be honest he didn’t really care, nor did he care when Solas took a seat on his bed. Though when Solas’ mouth met his, he started, shock racing through him for a moment. He wished he wasn’t so tired, or he would return Solas’ affections, but right now, sleep was calling him. He was surprised Solas was so insistant on a kiss… Who was he to deny the elf? This elf had tried everything to help him. Plus he may be tired but he wasn’t dead.

He casted a quick rejuvenation spell on himself and sighed in relief. Now he had some energy, not much, but hopefully enough for one round. He raised one hand, cupping the back of Solas’ bald head, his hand curved around Solas’ back, holding him firmly in place. Mouths met and clash, magic welled up between them, with a low growl, he flipped them so Solas was beneath him. He placed himself between the elf’s legs, he pinned Solas’ hands by his head and devoured him and the magic he could taste.  His dragon perked up at the feel of such strong magic and he met that magic, challenging it. That challenge was met,

Something large, burning entered his mouth, swept through his body, filling almost to bursting. His dragon answered that call, ancient magic, magic he never felt before from any dragon shot from him into the elf that was pinned beneath him. He groaned low, pleasure shooting through him. Just for some relief, any relief he grinded against the firm body beneath him. The kiss turning rougher, the taste of copper filled his mouth and Solas. They both were out of control and he didn’t mind one bit.

The magic still built in him, he could feel the same happening to Solas. That magic erupted, images, voices, knowledge that wasn’t his invaded his mind. Centuries worth of knowledge filled him, images of people he never seen before flashed before his eyes. It was too much, way too much information in one sitting.

His dragon rose up, protecting him, or so he thought. He wasn’t sure what happened, but so much emotions swamped him, fear, uncertainty, awe and he wasn’t even sure where it came from, him or the elf below him.

He had been kissing Solas, magic had taken over now he didn’t know what was going on. He felt Solas’ lips still pressed against his, forcefully he opened his eyes with a pained filled moan. He needed to make sure Solas wasn’t harmed, that he was safe. He lifted his head, breaking the kiss and looked down at the elf. Solas’ eyes were dark with desire, something he would take care of later, now wasn’t the time.

He watched as the elf came back to himself, glancing around frantically before their eyes met. Solas’ eyes widened fearfully, his hand clutched at his shoulders tightly, nails digging into his skin.  

Not a moment sooner the elf’s eyes were wide and unseeing, flitting back and forth. Solas body was tense and shaking, his breathing rapid, his heart rate was too rapid. Melik allowed his magic to sooth the elf, praying it would work.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed. Night had darkened the sky, the people of Haven had quieted down and still Solas was in the throws of something. Hours had passed, he was sure, before he felt Solas finally started to relax and now shiver violently.  

Solas’ eyes fluttered open, the first thing Melik saw was terror before the elf’s usual mask fell into place. A question for Solas popped in his mind that would need to be answered later, what did that elf see? “Solas?” he murmured, trying to reassure the elf, it was interesting trying to reassure someone when you didn’t even understand it yourself, but what was he supposed to do? Later when he was alone and surrounded by peace, he would look at the images he had seen. Maybe he would get answers there if Solas didn’t open up to him.

“What was that magic?” Solas asked calmly, even when every instinct told him to run and not look back. He had found out one very important information about this man. He was old, ancient, maybe even older than him and if that wasn’t bad enough… this elf had voices in his mind that were also ancient.

“I wish I…” Melik hesitated, eyes widening, that wasn’t draconic he just spoke, that was something else. “Holy shit.” He whispered, looking down at the elf below him dazed.

“Well at least one part of the spell went according to plan,” Solas grumbled, giving the elf above him an irate glare. “You can get off of me now.”

He knew it wasn’t Melik’s fault, but still those images, the magic that now surrounded him was heady. He didn’t know what those images meant or where they came from. He could barely make them out, his brain had felt it was going to explode with each image. He didn’t need to be told his mind wasn’t made for those images, they were meant for something else.

“That was what the kiss was about? Teaching me this language? And here I thought you wanted me,” Melik grinned wickedly at Solas.

“No,” Solas hissed, narrowing his eyes at the elf.

“You body said otherwise at the time,” Melik reminded him, his eyes travelling down Solas’ clothed body, scowling when he noticed that the elf was now soft.  

Solas watched him intently for a moment. Giving a slow nod to the one question he didn’t want to answer out loud. Instead he brought them back to the original topic, the one they should be having before the magic went haywire. “That had been my plan, but it seems your magic had other ideas, or your dragon. I am not sure which.”

Melik stared at the ceiling thoughtfully, trying to think through this quandary, but it was no use, his brain wasn’t working properly. He was just too tired to focus. “This will have to wait for morning, or when I wake. Now I can barely think,” he sighed, his eyes fluttering closed once more, becoming harder to keep open.

Solas sat there for a few moments, watching as Melik fell into a deep sleep. He grabbed Cullen’s cape tossing it over the back of one of the chairs. From the end of the bed on one of the chests he grabbed a few blankets covering until the only thing he saw was Melik’s dark hair.

Once more he grabbed the cape and exited Melik’s cabin. The Dovahkiin needed sleep to regain his strength. He stopped dead with that thought. Dovahkiin? What in the hell was Dovahkiin? Where had he learnt that word? How did he know that word told what Melik was?

A shiver of fear raced up his spine, forcing himself not to rush or show that anything was bothering him he walked leisurely over to the Commander returning his cloak and then walked to his cabin.

That was where he let his guard down and sagged against the door. His hands were shaking, his mind was racing to fast for him. Words and images slowly flashed in his mind, quickly picking up speed. Pain lanced through his skull, too many voices, too many words he couldn’t processes.

He clutched his head, his body shaking. He felt something wet run past his lip and tasted copper. Still the words persisted along with the images. He wanted to call for help, needed help, this was killing him and he had too much to do. He needed to fix his mistakes.

Faintly he heard his cabin door open, vaguely felt it hit his body. Then darkness consumed him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to MitzyBlue, for the very quick beta she did tonight. 
> 
> So this story now has fan art. Its amazing, I have to say! Thank you very much Mechanonut for the art, it now on my desktop and has given me more inspiration for this story. 
> 
> http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i171/Mechanonut/SolasMelik_zps72a8hrao.jpg

 

Melik lay in his bed, burrowed under all the cover Solas had placed on him. His mind was still foggy, fatigue still rode him hard, but it was hard to sleep with the souls he carried being so agitated. He didn’t understand what the problem was, or why they were more vocal than normal. His first impulse was to ignore them and figure it out later, but they were too persistent.

Solas was whispered repeatedly and the souls’ agitation grew. He didn’t understand why they would chant that name of all names. He could see Akatosh, or any of the other divines, but not Solas’. The elf must have had more of an effect on the souls he carried than he thought. He smirked in amusement, deciding to ignore the voices and go back to sleep. He didn’t care what name they chanted as long as they allowed him to get more sleep.  

His eyes drifted close, the voices growing louder, but he was very good at ignoring them now. He was about to drift into dreams and that is when hell broke loose. Pain like nothing he ever felt before lanced through his head, he cried out, curling into a ball, clutching his skull.

Panting breaths filled the air as his heart hammered just beneath his ribs. It felt like it was trying to get out. He groaned, forcing himself from his bed, only to fall to his knees.  The cold wood floor against his forehead helped him think through the blinding pain. This wasn’t his pain, but someone else's. It was agony and when he found out whose pain it was… Well to be honest, he pitied the person, he couldn’t think of a single thing worse than this.

His dragon wanted free, needed to go somewhere. He couldn’t allow that, the last time he gave his dragon free reign he still hadn’t recovered from it.

Hissing in pain, he grabbed pants and shirt, donning them quickly before exiting his cabin. To shut his dragons up, he would see Solas. Hopefully that would shut the souls up and then he could go back to sleep. Maybe Solas would take pity on him and not send him back to his cabin.

He didn’t feel the cold on his feet from the snow as he trudged towards Solas’ cabin. Varric watched him walk pass, waving before turning back to the fire he stood by.

Relief filled him when Solas cabin came into view. Without bothering to knock he opened the door to find it blocked. “Solas?” This wasn’t normal. He pushed harder and it gave a bit.

What he saw through the crack froze his blood. He could see Solas’ arm and it was on the floor. Solas didn’t strike him as the type to lie on the floor. He pushed harder on the door, making a bit more room. The gap was just enough for him to squeeze through.

Blood pooled beneath the elf’s head, tricked slowly out of his nose and eyes. What the hell happened? He moved quickly, kneeling by Solas’ head. He was tired, but it didn’t matter, Solas needed healing, more healing than anyone else could do here. Luckily his store of mana wasn’t affected.

 One hand went on Solas’ forehead the other went to the back of his head.  He poured all his magic into the healing spell, pulling on all his knowledge and experience of healing. He wasn’t sure what caused this amount of damage to elf’s brain, but it was severe. Slowly, meticulously he healed everything he could find.

When he couldn’t find anything else to heal, he gently picked Solas from the cold floor and laid him on his bed. He covered the elf up with thick fur blankets, it was time to find out what happened. Hopefully the souls would know what happened, if they didn’t he didn’t know where else to go for information.  

The elf was pale from blood loss, but breathing regularly once more. The brain was a tricky thing to heal, hopefully soon he would find out if Solas would make a full recovery or become one of those with only half a mind. Melik hoped he got here soon enough to waylay most of the damage.

His first thought was poison, but there hadn’t been any in Solas’ system. The second thought was a spell gone awry, but there was no scent of magic, so that was out.

He took a seat on the bed beside Solas, closing his eyes and focusing on the souls. He focused on one question, and listened as they all had something to say.

They all may have been talking at once, but the message was loud and clear. He wanted to hit something, no that was wrong. He wanted to beat the shit out of his dragon, but that wasn’t possible. Not unless he flew right into a rock face… actually that was sounding like a very good idea the more he thought about it.

His gift from Akatosh, the god he revered – his dragon decided that Solas magic was tasty and bonded with the elf. His stupid, idiotic dragon bonded with an elf instead of another dragon because of power.

Why is he NOT surprised?

Gift from Akatosh? More like a curse right now.

Did he want to know what this meant? No.

Did he need to know what this meant? Unfortunately, yes.

He groaned torturously, shivering from the cold. The fire was out, Solas was bundled in all of the blankets. “Yol,” It didn’t take long for the heat of dragon fire to warm the small cabin.

Solas was still out of it, not even flinching from the shout. He could just imagine how everyone else was reacting outside.

Images flooded him, voices explained and knowledge he never knew filled his mind. He sort of understood what was shown, it would take a few more session and meditation before he truly understood it as a dragon would. But what he understood, he didn’t like.

His idiot dragon allowed this unknown mage access to information that he should never have, just because it couldn’t resist the temptation of more power.

Yes, Solas was powerful, he had hidden magic, or dormant. He had known this for a while. Yes, the elf was older than dragon shit, but that didn’t give his dragon the right to bond with him. It’s not like Solas would allow his dragon to mate with him. He could just see that going over well.

And to make matters worse, the elf would feel everything he did…. Oh… oh well now this could be…. Nah, he couldn’t be that cruel… could he? Solas was stuck up, and in need of a good lay…. Oh yes, he could definitely help the elf along.

Now what should he do? Stay here where it was nice and warm? Go outside and find out what those four were planning? Or curl up in this bed and get some needed sleep? The last option sounded good, but the last thing he needed was for Solas to kill him while he slept.

He could go back to his cabin and go back to sleep, the voices of the souls shouldn’t bother Solas for the time being. But it was the plotting and planning the other four he didn’t trust. He knew they were planning the next excursion thinking that he didn’t understand their language still.

No, this time he wanted a say in where they go and what they do. There was no way in hell he would allow them to lead. First: it wasn’t in his nature, second: he didn’t know any of these people to trust them enough with his life.

Mind made up he head outside into the blustering cold. Varric was nowhere to be seen. The fire outside was dying down. Barely anyone was wondering about, not even the female he had his eye on when he was last here. If he was right, she would be the sister or very close friend to the one he had the night before left.

The temple loomed before him and he knew the four were in there. He watched as some people bowed to him as he passed, others curtsied, the soldiers held a hand over their heart, bowing their heads.

One soldier opened the door to the War room without him asking. The smirk that wanted to break free as the meeting stopped dead, but he kept it hidden. He didn’t say a word, not yet anyways.

They looked at him curiously as he stood there. A few moments later they continued their meeting as if he wasn’t there. He didn’t mind, they thought he didn’t understand, so they now didn’t need to watch their words.

He thought for sure they would talk about him, or say something that would bash him, but they didn’t. They argued and more arguing about every little thing. Each argument was caused by a mission of sorts.

The first one was of a place called the Fallow Mire. Some soldiers were being held hostage. So one would ask, why would they argue about that, well it seemed Josephine thought he should go to Val Royeaux first.

Then there was Leliana, she put him on edge as she stood there quietly while Cassandra, Cullen and Josephine argued quite loudly. She watched everything intently, including him.

His head was starting to pound as they continued their arguing, none of them noticing as he moved their pieces around. Just by moving the pieces he had answered their question, save the soldiers, and then meet the nobles. But no, they continue to argue.

He nearly groaned in annoyance when Leliana put her two cents in and the arguing continued.

Enough! He couldn’t take much more of this. They all sounded like a married couple who hadn’t had sex in a while. Sniping at each other, baiting or taunting. It was sad really and these were the leader of whatever was going on here.

“Holy shit. Will the four of you just get a room and be done with it! We are going after the soldiers then we will go speak with the snot nosed nobles!” he snapped before walking out of the room, a grin from ear to ear plastered on his face. He will never forget the gaping looks they gave him, nor the shocked incredulous look. Though Cullen and Cassandra’s blush were the best. Yep, he would remember this moment for a long while.

He made his way out of the temple, about to head to Solas’ but he had to stop, his quarry had just been found. She was speaking with a few females wearing the same red robes she wore.

Let the games begin, he thought to himself as he made his way over to the woman. His smile grew as she broke from the group and walked towards him. Easy pickings!

~oooooooooooooooooooo~

He woke the next morning and could feel Solas frustrations. He didn’t fuck the girl, but his hands and mouth had been busy for a few hours. The woman was still passed out in his bed, he had taken the floor and got some needed sleep.

Quickly, he dressed in the leather armor they provided. It seems his own armor hadn’t survived his shifting into a dragon. He would have to make spares, he only had one other armor left.

Softly, he closed the door behind him, found Varric heading to the gates. Solas was heading his way looking very frustrated, angry and disturbed. This should be an interesting outing. He couldn’t wait.

Cassandra stomped towards him with a thunderous look. This didn’t bode well, he should have stayed in his cabin until everyone was waiting for him.

“You!” Cassandra sputtered, he could see there was a lot she wanted to say, but she was too angry to spit it all out. He was very glad for that.

“Yes, I know. I can speak your language now,” he answered her without the chuckle that was about to burst forth.

“How!” she demanded, some of her ire leaving her. He was very glad of that.

“Solas did a magic trick,” yeah that was all they needed to know. They didn’t need to know how his dragon took control, nor did they need to know that the elf was now bonded to his dragon. And they definitely didn’t need to know how closely they were connected.

Shit, that reminded him. He still needed to replay their images and voices he saw from Solas’ mind. He had forgotten all about those. Later tonight when they would make camp he would meditate for a while, seeing what information there was to learn of Solas. Probably not much.

The only thing he knew for sure, the elf was ancient, with very powerful magic that was either dormant, or rejuvenating itself. He had thought he was old, but that elf surpassed him easily. Though the knowledge his dragons held was so much older than the elf and he wondered if Solas knew this.

“So you speak our language now?” Varric asked, looking at him curiously. “How did that happen?”

He smiled deviously, winking at the small man making sure his back was turned to the others. “Solas decided to use his tongue,” he answered and chortled as he heard Cassandra and Solas sputtered their outrage.

He placed one hand on Varric’s shoulder, steadying him as he lost his balance from laughing so hard. Ah this was going to be a fun walk, he thought to himself.

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

They made camp early evening due to rain. Melik was meditating in the tent he was sharing with Solas. Solas was hunting their food, Cassandra was gathering wood for the fire, and Varric had just finished placing a tarp over the fire.

When Solas returned he would then be be cooking their food.

Melik focused on the images, they came quickly as did the voices. He didn’t get everything, but what he did get meant nothing to him. Solas was Fen’harel, whoever that was. Solas was thousands of years old, the elf didn’t actually even know a number for his age.

So far that wasn’t that bad, but it was the other stuff. Solas created the veil, and he wasn’t sure why. He needed to mediate more, there was scads of information, so much of it. No wonder his head had ached afterwards.

He felt Solas coming close to the camp. It was weird to say the least, but his dragon was very happy that Solas was back.

The fire was easily lit by dragons fire, even if it got wet it wouldn’t go out. There wasn’t enough water coming down to put it out. Unfortunately, the food would cook faster, but he was used to that.

He knelt in the rain, allowing the heat of the fire stave off the cold. The makeshift tarp kept some of the rain off of him as he cooked. Cassandra and Varric were sitting by their tent, staying dry for now. Solas was sitting beside him which was very surprising.

Everyone took their food in their tents, avoiding the rain as much as possible. Once more he and Solas were sharing a tent since Varric and Cassandra wouldn’t share with him.

“Are you going to tell me now what happened?” Solas asked, watching him carefully, almost as if the elf was nervous of something.

“Why? What have you experienced?” He hated asking, but he needed to know.

His eyes widened when Solas started blushing, looking away from him. That was unusual. “I felt what you did last night with that woman,” the elf answered, the blush increasing.

“Is that all?”

Eyes shuttered. His face closed down. There was more, but Solas wasn’t saying a word. He closed his eyes, focusing on Solas and smirked. He felt the elf drawing slightly on his magic and cut Solas off, taking what his dragon allowed him to taste.

Solas shuddered, fear in his eyes, “What did you do?”

“The magic is mine, loaned to the one who my dragon bonded with,” he watched as Solas’ eyes widen, his mind working. He knew exactly when it dawned on the elf, his expression closed down, turning cold.

Solas mind raced, that had been Melik’s magic, not his own? He had honestly though Melik had given him back what he lost when his orb was stolen and now he knew differently.

Fear raced through him, just how powerful was Melik? He needed to find out and wasn’t sure how.  


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note to all readers this chapter has not been edited. My beta reader is very busy right now, and I am about to become busy, so I wanted to post this before that happened.

 

Chapter 10

Solas stared up at the top of the tent wide awake. Melik was once more using him as a pillow. The past few weeks Melik had been teaching him how to control the voices he now heard. It wasn’t easy, but he no longer passed out.

With teaching him, he learnt more about Melik and that was interesting to say the least. He didn’t know everything, but now understood that Dovahkiin was a person gifted by his god with the blood and soul of a dragon. There was more information, but he was still trying to understand it.

He could hear Varric and Cassandra already awake. He wasn’t about to awake Melik, the elf had been up all night with him after he came close to passing out once more. Thankfully this time it wasn’t as severe as the other times. They were on the outskirts of Val Royeaux, after finishing the Fallow Mire. Surprisingly the Mire had gone better than he thought, it seemed Melik had been up against undead before.

The only thing stopping them from entering the city was a sleeping Melik. No one wanted to wake him, especially not him. Solas didn’t know whether to shake his head in amusement or scowl darkly at the elf. Melik using him as a pillow had become a bit more intimate, also there was the constant purring. He couldn’t snap at the man, Melik didn’t even know what he was doing. And shoving him away? Well he had easier time moving a very large bolder without the use of magic.

As carefully as he could, he moved Melik from his chest and exited the tent. Varric and Cassandra were arguing by the fire on who was to wake Melik. He kept silent. Not the brightest ideas, it caused Cassandra to turn to him instead.  

“Solas, you wake him!” Cassandra stated firmly.

“No.” The elf needed sleep, and he wouldn’t be the one to wake him.

“Solas you are the closest to him, he won’t attack you!”

“Be that as it may, I am not waking him. If you wish him up, I would suggest you wake him,” He uttered, keeping his calm neutral expression.

Cassandra turned to the dwarf once more and he had to smirk, “Varric…”

“Don’t look at me,” Varric murmured with a smug grin as he turned back to the fire.

Solas chuckled as Cassandra gave them a disdainful look and stormed over to the tent where Melik slept. He already knew what was going to happen, it had happened anytime they woke their dragon.

Cassandra stuck in her head into the tent, “Melik it is time to rise!” she spoke loudly, not quite yelling but close to it.

He felt Melik start, his eyes widening, this he hadn’t expected. He could feel Melik anger at being woke so abruptly. “Fus!” Solas knew for a fact that one word wasn’t at full power, it was a warning, but it was more than that. He could feel Melik barely, but he felt the dragon more. This was a first, and it worried him.

Melik exited the tent, his amber eyes never leaving his own. His eyes were odd, the amber color glowed, pupils slits but it how intently he was watched that put him on edge. He wasn’t surprised when Melik took a seat beside him, but he started when the purring started. It was a deep rumble that vibrated the log they were sitting on.

“Melik?” He knew this was the dragon, not Melik, but he learnt something important something that should have dawned on him before. Melik didn’t have full control on his dragon, a form that had been gifted to him.

“Drem yol lok,” the dragon in elven body greeted.

Solas thought of the proper response, he understood every word. Drem –peace, yol – fire, lok – sky, it was a peaceful greeting to any until they angered a dragon. What confounded him, he understood this language fluently, how he knew this he didn’t know, but the knowledge was there.

“Drem, yol, lok, Dovahkiin,” he answered with a certainty he didn’t feel.

“Solas, you understood what he said?” Cassandra asked looking pleased.

“It seems when I taught him our language, I learnt his,” He explained, leaving out everything else. Melik started purring louder, moving a bit closer so that they were now touching.

“Foods done,” Varric called out, without knowing it he interrupted any awkwardness on his part. Or so he thought until Varric winked at him.

Rising to his feet to grab food wasn’t an option, he could feel it loud and clear. Melik rose to his feet, grabbing them both a plate of food. He wasn’t surprised this time when Melik took a seat very close or when he started purring.

But he did take exception when Melik eyed him with those odd eyes and flicked them to the tent. “Niid!” he said firmly. He wished this was Melik, not the dragon, it would be easier, the dragon portion of Melik put him on edge.

“Qahnaar nii waan hi hind, nuz Zu'u ken lot praag ko hin vesey.” { Deny it if you wish, but I tasted great need in your kiss.} Solas swallowed, staying very still when Melik moved closer. “Zu'u vust ken hin praag nau hin vun, fraan nii ol hi buruk fah zey, hon nii ko hin galv.” { I could taste your need on your tongue, feel it as you hard for me, hear it in your moans.}

Solas forced himself not to shiver as Melik’s hot breath fanned his ear. His words thrummed through him, igniting him. He stared at Melik for a moment then focused on the tent, Melik’s approving growl almost made the decision for him but reality came with a vengeance. He couldn’t, they needed to enter the city see the head of the chantry, not fucking in a tent.

“Nid, til los zos riid truk wah dreh wey kuz genazend voth enook vorey.” { No, there are more important things to do than take pleasure with each other.}

“Zu'u fund egnah wah bo zek wah bodzah ahrk wahl hi marzu ruz tinvaak voth joor.” { I would prefer to go back to the tent and make you scream then speak with mortals.}

“Daar los nid zos wey liin, Zu'u fen ni kos kuz naal hi. Hi lost ni lask viilut wah grin voth zey dovah.” { This is no more than sex, I will not be taken by you. You have not earned the right to bond with me dragon.}

Varric gave up listening to the conversation, it was getting annoying that they were speaking that foreign language and he couldn’t get the good stuff. He knew by the blush on Solas’ face something juicy was going on. “Uh, not to interrupt or anything, but shouldn’t we head into the city?”

Solas swallowed thickly, still feeling Melik’s heated gaze on him, “Yes, we should.”

Cassandra sighed in relief, “He should be speaking trade, not that other language,” she grumbled, scowling at Melik.

“I do not think that is a possibility, look at his eyes,” Solas told them softly, glancing at those eyes. He shivered at the promise he saw in the elf/dragon’s eyes.

“Shit!” Varric hissed. “This should be interesting.”

“We can’t take him in there like this. Solas is there anyway you can make him… I don’t know; change?” Cassandra shrugged helplessly.

“If he is to change as you say, it would be to his dragon, not anything else,” he explained calmly.

“I think we have no choice now,” Varric muttered as he watched Melik walk towards the large gates of Val Royeaux.

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Melik stood a head of their group, growling low as Templars shun them. They had to hold the Herald back when one of the men hit one of the mothers. Only Solas talking to him calmed him somewhat. Now they were fighting to get him out of the city before he shift into his dragon and went after those Templars.

“This is the last time I take him here,” Varric panted as he helped dragged a thrashing Melik out of the city.

“He would have been fine if that one Templar hadn’t hit the Mother,” Solas reasoned, tugging hard on Melik’s arm to get him moving forward once more.

“Gaar zey! Nust los nid zos wey kip nu.” { Release me! They are no more than food now.} Melik snarled viciously.

“Do I want to know what he said?” Varric asked, raising a brow at Solas. Cassandra snorted, she knew she didn’t want to know. The sound of his voice told her enough. There was no way they were going to release Melik anytime soon. If she had to she would tie him and leave him in the tent with Solas.

“No, you don’t want to know,” Solas sighed tiredly. He wasn’t about to answer Melik, it would only add fuel to his anger. They needed to get as far from here as possible and quickly, when he calmed, then mayhap they could return and recruit those who wished to join. Now was most certainly not the time.

They didn’t stop walking until night fell. Thankfully they were at one of the Inquisition base camps. Tents were already set up for them, horses were waiting for them to use. Most of all, there was food, they were all starving.

Melik was pacing the area, Varric was writing, Cassandra kept Melik in her sights at all times and he, he wasn’t sure what was going to do. He could retire early, but Melik might take that as an invitation, earlier today it would have been. Right now, that was the last thing on his mind. He was worried that during the night while everyone slept Melik would hunt those Templars.

He was still deciding what to do when Melik disappeared into the tent they were to share. What threw him off, he wasn’t alone. He wasn’t jealous that Melik was finding pleasure elsewhere, but he was upset for some odd reason. It made no sense to him.

He took a seat on one of the logs, planning to stay awake the night. Then it hit him, hot breath fanned his skin, a wet tongue tasted him. He nearly groaned when teeth scraped along his neck. He gasped and shuddered when nails bit into his skin.

“Solas, you alright?” Varric asked with a concerned look.

“Fine.” He knew his voice was strained, tried hiding it behind a cough but Varric’s expression told he hadn’t succeeded. He was glad when the dwarf’s attention turned back to his paper and ink.

He bit his lip almost drawing blood to stifle the cry of pleasure that almost escape. Lips, teeth and tongue travelled along his body. He couldn’t stop his hips from bucking when those lips surrounded him. Once more he had Varric’s worried look. He couldn’t come up with anything to explain away what just happened.

A loud moan came from the tent and he felt himself close to the edge. Varric’s eyes snapped to the tent then back to him. Understanding filled those eyes and then the dwarf had the nerve to chuckle. “Having a problem there Chuckles?” Varric taunted.

He had to swallow twice before answering, “No problem,” he croaked, flinching at the sound. Talk about giving yourself away. He needed to go some place private before what was happening in the tent went any further.

He almost sagged in relief when those lips left him. He hoped Melik was finished, and was done torturing him. His eyes narrowed as a sweet tangy taste hit his tongue, this did nothing for him, nor for Melik it seemed. He was so glad of this. This he could handle and hide easily.

The taste got stronger, he grabbed his canteen, drinking down the contents just to get rid of the taste.

Without a word to Varric he walked over to the stream at the edge of camp and refilled his canteen. He was glad when that foul taste left his mouth. He was ecstatic when the tent flaps opened a short while later and the woman left.

He was not happy when Melik exited the tent and winked at him.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

One week later found them back in Haven and he was a mess. Melik had tortured him the whole way back to the small village. If it wasn’t women, or men visiting his tent, then it was the suggestive looks, or the light brushes against him.

The worse part, every time Melik escorted someone into a tent it was like he was there and it was happening to him. Melik would allow the person to bring him to the edge and then block him out. He would shut down the link between them, and it would leave him dazed, lost. He hated that part.

The magic he had shared with Melik was his once more. It reminded him of when he was full of magic before he slept. It wasn’t the same he had to admit, there were slight differences. Melik’s magic didn’t come from the fade as his did, he wasn’t sure where it came from. One thing he knew for sure, when they were done with Coryphaeus and he could continue with his plans, he would have to be very careful. He didn’t want this man as an enemy.

Food at the inn was better than usual, Melik was still arguing with the council on who would help them close the breach. He could feel Melik’s anger rising which brought on his own. Breathing techniques came in handy when this happened, and he noticed that it helped Melik too when he was calm.

He didn’t feel the cold as he left the inn, or when he took a seat on a boulder near the frozen lake. While he meditated the voices came once more. This time he searched for knowledge, instead of those voices showing it to him. He didn’t know if it would work, but it was better than the alternative.

High up on a mountain, one dragon perched with a wealth of knowledge. Next to him stood a blonde man with a blind eyes. Emotions swamp him while looking at this man, yearning, lust, love, adoration. Melik had been married to this man centuries ago, it was the only explanation for the emotions he was feeling.  

An ancient scroll, older than time itself, held in Melik’s hand. He opened it, a vision thousands of years old unfolded before him, teaching him. Solas couldn’t see what was being taught but he knew this was an important moment in Melik’s life.

“Ulduin comes,” the ancient dragon warned before taking to the air.

Magic, blade and voice filled the air as the battle started. The smell of blood, sweat and desperation covered him like a shroud as he fought for his life.

A cry of pain rended the air, and then silence.

He watched through Melik’s eyes as the black dragon flew off into the night. Turning his attention to his husband, the one who was to be at his side was not. Fear, anger, worry sifted through him as he searched frantically for the man.

Blood, so much blood. Bright blue eyes now gone lifeless stared at him. Despair, pain, such agonizing loss seeped into him.

He broke away from those images with gasping breaths. His body was shaking, agonizing loss still held him in its grips. It was as if he had been Melik, not just some person watching. He had felt everything, the coldness of snow seeping in his armor. The sweat building on his skin from hard fighting, the feel of the strong gusts of wind in his hair. A love so strong that nearly broke him when he lost it.

Wetness brought his attention back to the present, his cheeks were wet with tears that he hadn’t know he shed. The rough stone beneath his hands anchored him to reality instead of Melik’s memories. He wasn’t ready to delve for more, that memory alone made him leery.

Eyes closed, taking deep breaths to calm himself once more he felt it. Melik was near, on the trail behind him and the elf wanted him. It wasn’t a call in word, but of a thought. What else was he to expect with this link? Was there a way to break it?

He heard Melik’s step come closer, “There is only one way to break it, my death or yours, Fen’Harel.”

Fen’harel… he knew. He knew his other name, the one given to him. What else did he know? Did he know….

“Yes.”

“How?” Stupid question, but he had many memories, it would take years for this man to search through them all. One memory had taken hours from the looks of it.

“You look at one memory at a time, while I look at many for your one,” Melik answered and the voices told him it was true. This man knows his story, knows what he plans. Did he plan on stopping him? What was he going to do? The veil needed to come down, this world needed to be righted. He needed to correct his mistakes.

“Oh, have no worries the veil is coming down, but the ones you locked away will be taken care of,” The elf standing before him stated firmly. The words weren’t said, but he knew without being told that if he didn’t follow Melik’s path the elf would try and kill him. “But before I do this, we need to talk.”

“What is there to say? You know it all,” He spat, anger finally rising him. That memory had affected him more than he thought.

“Know it all? Hardly. You’ve seen how memories work, its images, with some voices it’s not a play by play. You don’t get the emotions unless you focus on those memories,” Melik scoffed and fear entered him, why had his been so different. Why had it felt like he had been there?  

Melik glanced around thoughtfully, “Come with me! I know where we can get privacy,” he murmured.

Solas was surprised when the elf grabbed his hand and dragged him off the rock with ease. He raised a brow and decided to follow before he was led through Haven like an obstinate child. Not once did Melik release his hand and that alone brought up more questions. It was the dragon that had forced the bond not Melik and the elf had already made it clear he wanted nothing more than sex from him. After the vision he understood why, but couldn’t get over the fact Melik was closing himself off from finding love again.

He couldn’t say much since he was doing the exact same thing. The vow he made and the disgust he felt for the race made it easy for him to close himself off.

“Cassandra, I’m going to go flying for a bit. I’m taking Solas with me. I found something I want him to explain,” Melik shouted out to the Seeker as they passed the training area.

“Do not forget there is another council meeting in the morning, I would suggest you be back before then,” Cassandra reminded Melik. To say the least he thought for sure there would be an argument.

“What about a change of clothes?” Solas asked as Melik gave another tug of his hand.

“I’ll make sure there are clothes waiting for you at the hunter’s camp,” Cassandra murmured, waving them away.

“Thank you,” Melik murmured with a small bow then continued towards the wooded area.

Solas was surprised how far they were heading into the wood area. Melik didn’t need this much room and sound didn’t travel that far, plus humans wouldn’t hear them as soon as they entered the forest. So why were they continuing with their travels?

The answer came to him when Melik stopped, letting his hand go and stepping away. It didn’t shock him this time when the elf shifted into his dragon, but Solas remembered this dragon very well, or one that looked a lot like it from the memory. Melik didn’t have red eyes, but glowing amber eyes. He wasn’t pure black, there were two dark blue stripes along his spines and the underside of his stomach was white. Other than that, he was identical as the dragon that had killed Melik’s husband.  

He shifted nervously when Melik lowered his head. He hoped he was reading this wrong and the dragon didn’t want him on his back. He never rode Mythal, so there was no way he would ride Melik.

A relieved sigh left him when Melik didn’t motion for him to mount him. That relief sigh turned into a very startled one when he felt hot breath on his body and Melik’s snout touching him, then moving lower.

“No!” he stated firmly, trying to shove the snout away from where it was heading. “I am NOT mating with a dragon!”

His eyes widened as Melik great head drooped, and a low whine left him. If the elf had been a wolf he would have called it sulking, but this was a dragon, an animal older than time. Animals that old didn’t sulk right? Then those amber eyes lifted to meet his, if it had been a dog, most people would call it puppy dog eyes. But this was a dragon.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing lustily. “Fine, we’ll go for a ride, but I am still not bedding a dragon!” The things he does for this elf….

They took to the air with great flaps of his wings. The trees grew smaller, and smaller with each flap. Panic started settling in, he forced himself to relax and trust that Melik wouldn’t drop him. He prayed the dragon wouldn’t.

He noticed they were flying towards the Hinterlands, where they had just come from. “How are you doing?” Melik asked, trade language sounding odd from the dragon’s mouth.  

“Once my feet touch ground once more I’ll be doing a lot better,” Solas muttered, scowling darkly at the dragon.

“Why did you finally lock them away?” he wasn’t expecting this question already. Memories flitted through his mind, word of Mythal’s death, the rage he felt, the horror. His long time friend, sometime lover killed. Murdered by her own husband, because she wanted to free the slaves. It had taken years for him to talk her into it, to show her how wrong it was. But when she finally saw the light she backed him until her death.  

He sighed softly, “I started a rebellion, trying to free the slaves. Mythal was killed by her husband because of it. My rage was great and I unleashed it, locking them away, creating the fade and…” He couldn’t finished, it was still painful to admit it was his fault the elves of this time were this way because of him.

“You took the magic away from the elven, making them mortals,” Melik finished for him.  

“Hold on tight, we’re going to land,” Melik warned and dove to the ground, he bit off a scream as the ground came racing towards them. At the very last moment Melik fanned his wings out, slowing their descent. He will admit he yelped, maybe even let out a little scream. He was a wolf, he belonged on the ground, not in the skies.

Solas eyes widened when he saw that female dragon who Melik had been with for a couple of weeks. She was curled up on the ground, watching them passively. The best place for him right now was on Melik’s back, and not on the ground.

“If she doesn’t have eggs, or not carrying eggs, I will have to kill her,” Melik told him calmly. He had been with this dragon, spent weeks with her and was willing to kill her so easily. That worried him, he thought it cold, but would he do any differently? No he wouldn’t.  

“With me on your back?”

“Yes.”

“Why would you kill her if she doesn’t have eggs?”

“She won’t go into heat for a century or so, plus she won’t call me thuri. So she dies, she has harmed too many people and has a taste for it now,” Melik answered.

Solas sighed, he didn’t like the thought of being on Melik’s back while he fought a dragon. Instead of voicing his thoughts he kept his silence, Melik would know best. He kept himself hunched on Melik’s back as the neared the dragon. He was surprised the dragon did nothing, when Melik neared. His eyes widened when the dragon moved, showing ten large eggs. Melik moved closer, nudging the eggs. Solas was about to ask something, but the breath left him when Melik took to the air once more. “In a few months we will be back here to take her life, once the hatchlings are able to defend themselves.”

Solas didn’t answer, he didn’t know enough of dragons to give an opinion, he trusted Melik enough to know what to do. Considering the elf had been living with dragons for centuries, he knew better so he deferred to his knowledge.

Their ride back to Haven was in silence. He wondered if Melik would keep his secret, if not he would have to leave and find another way to undo his mistake. He thought about asking Melik to keep his secret, but decided not.

“This mark on my hand, what is it? Don’t lie either, I can smell it,” Melik warned.

“It is from my orb, an old elvish magic that the gods wield. How you got it, I don’t know,” Solas answered softly.

“Hmm,” Melik murmured softly. From what he could disconcert from this mark, it was made by something powerful. He didn’t know what this orb was, but he could just imagine. He remembered the large orb they had found ages ago, the Eye of Magnus. That had created havoc, now there was this new orb doing the same thing. But something didn’t add up. If it was Fen’Harel used the orb for his magic that probably meant the orb needed someone to use it.

“Who has your orb now? Or where is it?” Melik asked.

“A mistake, one I regret more than you will ever know. One of many. I gave it to an ancient being to unlock. I never once expected him to be able to unlock it fully,” Solas sighed tiredly.

“Well then, we find this ancient being, get your orb back, and set things right,” Melik stated firmly as he landed in a clearing near Haven. He waited for him to climb off his back before shifting back to a man. “Looks like I will need a history lesson on ancient elves.”

“I would be happy to provide that,” Solas murmured with a slight bow. Solas stared at the elf’s departing back, relief filling. Now maybe he could correct all his mistakes, maybe now something will go right. He hoped that was possible, this elf didn’t have the prejudice as other did of him. He was an outsider, and able to look beyond hearsay and stories. He didn’t know everything, but he knew more than most and accepted.  

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Mitzyblue for all the hard work you did on this chapter. You did such an awesome job. 
> 
> To my readers, the chapter that some of you have been waiting for, Iron Bull meets Dovahkiin. Hope you enjoy.

Melik rubbed his face wearily, every meeting seemed to be becoming longer and longer. This one had started early morning and just ended, the stars were out, only the guards roamed around. This was starting to piss him off. 

He had his time back all planned out. Go to meetings in the morning, visit his companions in the afternoon, seduce Solas during the evening and bed him during the night. As far as he was concerned his plan was perfect, but his two advisors didn’t seem to agree. 

Now his dragon was starving, it wanted out and it was a fight not to let loose. Try explaining that to his council. It was impossible, they believed he had perfect control over his dragon. 

If only.

His control was tenuous at best, and at worst well thankfully they hadn’t found out yet. Too many times he had to fight his dragon for control. Man and elf were never supposed to be true dragons, their thoughts were too different. A dragon’s thoughts were to rule, dominate, while he wanted to help the people. 

Being close to Solas helped somewhat, but the man blamed himself for a lot of things. He was pretty sure if the sky started spitting out Thalmor, Solas would blame himself for it. That didn’t help him, but it helped his dragon gain more control. 

One of the guard opened the doors before him, but it was a surprise to find a young male standing there looking annoyed and lost. He wasn’t even sure if it was a male, the human had the base scent of a woman, but looks told him it was a male. 

Krem watched another male walk out of the chapel, prepared to be ignored yet again. Most who had noticed him didn’t know who he should speak with. It was a dwarf that sent him up here to speak with someone nicknamed dragon. 

He eyed the elf for a moment, he wasn’t built like other elves, his shoulders broad, still lithe, but was built bigger than an ordinary elf.

“Something I can help you with?” the elf asked, his accent was different, not one Krem had heard in his travels with the Chargers. 

“I’m looking for someone in charge, my boss is looking to join the Inquisition,” Krem answered, he really hoped this elf could help him. He didn’t want to be standing here all night and from the looks of it, he would be. This was an elf,  typically they had no say. Especially in organizations like this.

“And where do we find your boss? Who is he? And why does he want to join,” the elf demanded, it shocked him that this elf wasn’t more demure like all others. 

“You’ll find us on the Storm Coast, Bull’s Chargers, as for why he wants to join… you’d have to ask him. If you wish to see us in action, come to the Storm Coast,” Krem stated firmly, though he didn’t expect much, he didn’t think this elf would pass it on. 

They both glanced towards the doors as they opened once more. “Herald, when you have  a moment there is something I need to speak with you about,” Leliana said before walking towards her tent. 

Krem stared at the elf for moment, this was the Herald of Andraste? Oh the boss is going to love this. But he wouldn’t tell Bull. He’d let the big lug find out for himself. 

“Leliana, how long does it take to travel to the Storm Coast?” the Herald called out to the woman’s retreating back. 

“With the horses we have now, no more than two weeks,” the woman answered, continuing her walk to a large open tent. 

“Tell your boss we’ll be there in three weeks,” the Herald ordered before walking towards the woman who had interrupted them. Satisfied that his message had reached the right ears, Krem began his own journey back to the storm coast. “This should be interesting,” He muttered to himself as he walked. He couldn’t wait to see Bull’s reaction. 

~oooooooooooooooooooo~

The meeting with Leliana was short, it seemed she wanted him to find a Grey Warden, whatever the hell they were. Solas’ memories told him their primary goal was to defeat Darkspawn. They didn’t say how, or why, the only thing he could hear loud and clear from the man’s memories, was that he hated the Grey Wardens. 

It didn’t matter, they needed more men fighting for them. Cassandra, while a good warrior, needed a break once in awhile. With the two new people he planned on recruiting, everyone should be able to take a break once in awhile.

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

Bull sat with the Chargers, listening to the idle chatter. Their excitement for the upcoming battle bubbled in the background of their conversations. He was waiting for the Inquisition and this Herald of Andraste, but he was beginning to think  that they wouldn’t show in time. Reports said the Vints would reach the beach by early morning. Whether the Inquisition would be here by that time he didn’t know. The other problem was joining. Once they found out he was a spy, the chances were high they wouldn’t hire the Chargers. If that happened he would need to a different way to infiltrate their ranks.  

The first drop of rain hit his bare shoulder and he scowled up at the sky. There was a sure chance that his leg would be aching tonight. No sooner than that thought crossed his mind, the clouds opened and rain poured down, drenching them in seconds. The  once roaring fire sputtered, hissed, and began to die out. With the beginning of the rain, the wind began to pick up. Rocks had been placed on the corners of the tents hoping to hold them in place as the wind picked at them like carrion birds over corpses. It was only thanks to Dalish’s excellent nose and early warning that they’d made camp further up a hill instead of the where the water was now pooling. 

In the air a scent drifted. When it reached his nose, his spine snapped straight and his body gave a quiver of anticipation. The scent was strong, a  dragon was near, this one stronger and larger that the one he’d spotted earlier. By the scent it was giving off he’d also guess that it was an older male. 

A part of him could feel it, like it was calling to his blood. A gift all Qunari had. He wouldn’t be able to track it with the feeling alone. It was more like his blood telling him something big and bad was in the area. The large female they had come across didn’t give him this type of jolt. 

He was itching to hunt this dragon down. It would be a fucking glorious battle. If he died during that fight it would be an honor like no other. 

Too bad it was raining so hard, or he might have gone hunting for it. Right now, the ground was not safe for a big fight like that.  

A thunderous voice echoed and he launched to his feel. Hefting his ax, he looked off in the direction the sound had come from. Beneath his feet the ground rolled and trembled as the clouds parted as if they were fleeing from an enemy. The downpour of the rain stopped as the clouds scattered and Bull grimaced as he looked to the sky.  “What the hell?” Krem asked nervously, rising to his feet also. He hadn’t bothered telling Bull about who the Herald was, let the big lug figure it out on his own. He would prefer to see the reaction.  

“Hmm interesting,” Bull murmured, his senses alert and ready for battle, ax gripped securely in his hands. The area appeared clear, but something was out there. Something that smelled and felt like a dragon.  

“What could have made a sound like that?” his second asked.  

“A dragon. A type that hasn’t been seen in ages,” Bull murmured. He remembered the stories, myths actually. Ancient stories said something of this, but they were fables, tales to tell children, they weren’t real. The dragons were more deadly than the dragons here and possibly capable of magic. Said to have a more lithe build that rendered them able to turn in a moment. The stories also said they were intelligent beings with their own language unlike dragons that now roamed the lands. 

Some stories told of humans and elves breading with dragons to create the Kisoth,  his ancestors. He didn’t buy it, no one of the Qun believed those stories anymore, they were bedtime stories, nothing more.  

When the rain stopped, the Chargers scurried to raise a tarp high over the sputtering fire as Grim nursed it back to a proper roar.   Bull stared up at the sky as the clouds began to slink back from wherever they’d been chased. It couldn't have been one of the ancient dragons. No. It had to be mages. They must have discovered the old magic and used it to harness the weather.  He wondered what that meant for the future. 

The first drop hit just below his eyepatch. A warning for the downpour that was about to start, but it never came. Before the sky could piss down on them once more the shout echoed along the rocks once more and the clouds scuttled again.  A wild grin spread over his face as he continued to stare skyward in contemplation. Dragon or mage, he was looking forward to possibly meeting whoever it was who had harnessed this power. 

~oooooooooooooooooo~

Melik was near bone tired when they finally made it to the main inquisition camp. The fire was roaring with a tarp high above it to keep the rain off. They didn’t need to take shifts it was already handled. Soldiers of the inquisition patrolled the area, scouts kept look out. In the morning he would meet this Ironbull. 

Melik sat heavily on one of the logs beside the fire , and joined him in a far more graceful manner. This place was dreary. Always raining. At least the sounds of the waves hitting the rocks was soothing. He’d missed the sea. Glancing at Solas, he could see the elf was making tea.  which was odd, the elf hated tea. 

“Why make something you hate?” he asked, his voice no more than a croak from all the shouting he did. Later, before he went to bed he would heal himself, by morning his throat would be back to normal. 

“It’s not for me,” Solas answered, passing him the steaming cup of tea. He sipped the hot liquid, the healing properties within doing its work right away. It soothed the rawness, and ache that he was quickly feeling normal. 

Fear entered him, in the distance he felt it coming closer. He had already felt the lesser dragon and it didn’t worry him, but this new dragon he felt… she was in heat and it called to him. He couldn’t heed that call, but it wasn’t easy. Thankfully right now he could ignore it, the female wasn’t that close yet. 

“Melik?” He barely heard the calling of his name so focused on the female. He wanted to race to her, show her how powerful he was. 

Solas’ sighed, shoving Melik hard on the shoulder trying to bring his attention back to camp. It worked, but amber eyes stared at him now. “Don’t. We need you here!” he warned. 

“She comes closer.”

Solas quickly cast a strong barrier over Melik. Relief washed through him as Melik’s eyes slowly changed back to normal. “The barrier is helping?” It was obvious that it was, but he wanted to be sure. 

“No. It is a fight that  I am slowly losing. If you have a sleep spell, I would cast it,” Melik warned and rushed to the tent. 

Solas turned to the two others seeing their worry. “Does that mean what I think it means?” Varric asked. 

“What do you think it means?” Solas asked with a sly smile. 

“That I am not going to follow our Herald if he leaves and I AM going to sleep with earplugs,” Cassandra bit out, before quickly moving towards her tent. 

“I am with the Seeker on that one,” Varric mumbled nodding decisively. 

Solas smiled wryly watching Varric disappear into his own tent. Now he had a choice, to go to his own tent or join Melik in his large tent and see if there was any way he could help. 

He decided to help Melik, a sleeping spell would work but Melik wouldn’t wake in the morning when they needed him. Stories of the fade might work or he wasn’t sure what else to do. 

The tent flap wasn’t secure, either Melik had planned on leaving or was hoping Solas would follow. He could feel the fight within Melik and worried. The inside of the tent was dark, but with his night vision he could see Melik sprawled out on his cot naked as the day he was born. Did it bother him seeing the elf laid bare? No, he had seen it many times. 

Those bright green eyes latched onto his and he couldn’t look away. The next thing he knew he was kneeling beside the cot, one hand on Melik’s cheek the other hand bracing himself. Solas’ mind was racing, he shouldn’t be doing this! He couldn’t do this, it wasn’t right! 

He had plans, he needed to fix his mistakes. And yet, Melik had told him his mistakes would be fixed properly. 

His mind flashed back to the only kiss they shared, it had been heady, mind blowing and passionate. It had been so long since he felt the call of his body. 

He didn’t know who started this kiss. He didn’t care, all he cared about was Melik’s mouth on his, one hand on the back of his head, the other around his waist pulling him closer. A low groan escaped him when Melik’s blunt nails scraped along his scalp. 

The sound of ripping material barely registered, but the feel of the cool air on his skin did. He didn’t have time to react or scold the elf for tearing his clothes. Sharp teeth grazed over his nipples, the other hand guiding him to straddle Melik’s bare legs. 

Solas looked down at the elf marking his chest, and didn’t bother to stifle any noises. They had a silence spell up, it would be enough. 

“Lose the pants!” It wasn’t a request, but a demand. One he had no trouble heeding. 

The pants were lost somewhere, he was a panting mess. Over a thousand years without touch of another strained his control. The past year that he had been awake not once had he taken someone to his bed. Touch himself only came when he couldn’t take the strain anymore. 

Now he was on his back, legs spread with Melik kneeling between them. It was the heat of his mouth encasing his member and the two fingers moving within him that had fogged his mind. The deep rumbling purrs from the elf didn’t help matters, it only took moments and he was spilling himself into the elf’s mouth. 

His back arched, a loud cry left him as his hands scrambled for something to grasp. Energy coursed through him, and once more his shaft was straining for attention. “How many times can I make you come tonight,” Melik whispered in his ear. A shudder ran through him as Melik’s heated breath caressed his ear. 

Was he supposed to answer? He couldn’t even form a coherent thought at the moment. Instead of answering he grabbed Melik’s thick hair near the scalp and pulled him in for a heated kiss. 

He gasped into that mouth, forcing himself to relax as Melik filled him. Even with all the stretching Melik had done to him, it was still a strain to take all of the elf. He let out a quivering breath when the elf bottomed out. 

At first it was a rocking of the hips, allowing to adjust which he was thankful for. The lust that had faded was now coming back with a vengeance. Hands that held electricity traced over his skin, making him quiver and cry out. 

“Harder!” he needed harder, he wasn’t going to break. He wanted to feel this elf’s power as he thrust into him. He didn’t want to be walking normally, he didn’t want this to stop. 

It had been so long. He needed this.

The first true thrust made his body bow. The second had him crying out loudly that anyone would have heard. By the third he was begging for more. By the fourth he was mindless just the way he wanted it. He didn’t need to be cunning, or strong, he didn’t need to lead. He could let go and allow another who understood lead. 

He wasn’t alone. 

He wrapped his legs around Melik’s waist, but the elf had a different idea. His legs ended pressed against his chest, with the resting on Melik’s shoulders. 

Solas didn’t care. He let go and allowed the elf to take anything he wanted. He wasn’t in control, for  once he had no control and enjoyed it. Revelled in it. He could let down his guard and not worry. No pretending or lies. He didn’t have to play a game. 

He allowed the pleasure to wash everything else away for the time being. Nothing else mattered. 

Solas wasn’t sure if he passed out after the last orgasm but the feeling of Melik pulling out had him feeling empty. Slowly his mind returned and he noticed one thing in particular, Melik hadn’t come. 

Solas leaned up, flinching slightly at the ache in his rear. Melik laid on his back still hard, stroking himself. He watched that hand glide over the smooth skin and decided to take care of matters for the elf. 

His eyes widen when he saw a bulge at the end of Melik’s shaft, it was twice as large as the rest of his length. “I am dovah,” Melik explained, lying back fully for him.   

The beaded fluid on the tip tasted salty, something he remembered from long ago. Taking him into his mouth was not something he was used to. He was larger than any elf he had been with, plus he hadn’t given oral in ages. He worked Melik slowly, before going deeper, listening to the panting breaths and moans. He moved faster, deeper, using his tongue more while lightly scraping his teeth along that soft skin. It didn’t take long before Melik was spilling in his mouth. Scalding hot fluid shot down his throat and filled his mouth, some dribbling out. He couldn’t hold it all, the elf kept coming, he swallowed quickly, but still it wasn’t enough. 

The bulge at the elf of Melik’s shaft had grown larger reminding him of a wolf’s anatomy. A rag was passed to him, he cleaned his face and Melik’s body before lying beside the elf. What now? Did they sleep? Was he expected to curl up to the elf now? A look to Melik showed him the elf was waiting for him to make up his mind. He did what he wanted, he curled up to the warmth Melik radiated. 

“The night is not done if you don’t want it to be,” Melik murmured. Solas blinked in the dim lighting of the tent while he contemplated. Could he go another round? Should he? Did it really matter? A hand gliding down his back, resting on one of the cheeks of his rear made up his mind. Morning was still a long ways away and there were better ways to spend a night than sleeping. 

~ooooooooooooooooo~

Varric sat in front of the fire, just finishing cooking breakfast. Melik was already eating, Cassandra was sharpening her swords they were waiting for Solas to wake. 

He glanced at Melik’s tent when the flap opened. He had known Solas went there last night, but he hadn’t known the elf had stayed the night. It seemed their Seeker hadn’t known either. 

For a few moments he thought it had been innocent until he watched Solas take a step. There was a definite limp in those steps. A shit eating grin broke across his face. “You seem a little sore Chuckles, sure you don’t need our Dragon to heal you?” he asked, winking at the elf. 

His question was met with a scowl which wasn’t surprising, but Melik’s answer did surprise him. “If I heal him it will be hours before we leave,” their Dragon warned. 

Varric was about to say something but a loud roar in the distance stopped his words. Slowly he turned to their Dragon and watched bright mischievous eyes turn to the amber eyes of his dragon form. 

“Shit!” Varric hissed, looking up at the sky to make sure the dragon they heard wasn’t flying around. 

“If we wish to recruit the qunari we should head soon,” Cassandra stated, ignoring Varric’s curses. 

 

Solas watched as Melik rose to his feet and walk over to him. He could feel his face flushing as he remembered Melik’s eyes changing last night and the difference it made when they had sex. The man had been rougher, he still had the bite mark on his ass and thighs. He had tried healing them but they wouldn’t heal. 

“Drem yol lok kah,” {Greetings pride} Solas smirked, at least the elf wasn’t calling him mate or anything like that, instead he used the name he gave himself, pride. 

“Forget it, there are more important things than the female,” he snapped coldly. 

“Rek los ko ek frin, nuk verkiir.” { She is in her heat, ready for breeding.} His eyes widened but he remembered what Melik had said last night. 

“Niid,” he stated coldly, glaring at the elf. “Hi fus grin nau zey ni ek. Rek los ni hin wah kuz.” {You forced the bond on me not her. She is not yours to take.}

“Zu'u fen kuz wo Zu'u hind! Membrah hi hind wah kuz ek staad?” {I will take who I wish! Unless you wish to take her place?}

He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the elf. That he would even suggest something like that threw him off for a moment then he remembered that Dragon’s mind set was to dominate and that was exactly what this dragon was doing, trying force him into something. Well two can play at this game. He had played this game for thousands of years, this elf hadn’t, though those souls had. 

“Hi los vobalaan do consideration waan hi kuz grin hi fus ol yirt. Ruzun hi los vobalaan ahrk fahliil lost zuk bal wey dovah Zu'u tinvaak voth, Zu'u fen nunon sek mok fod rok laan.” {You are unworthy of consideration if you take the bond you force as a joke. Since you are unworthy and the elf has more worth than the dragon I am speaking with, I will only bed him when he asks.} He hoped his plan worked,. If it didn’t, they were in big trouble and he just screwed up.

Varric sat back and watched as the two elf’s argued in that strange language. He was glad that they hadn’t left yet, Melik looked like he was struggling with his dragon and that was the last thing they needed when fighting. 

His eyes widened when rage entered Melik’s eyes at something Solas said. He sighed tiredly, knowing this wasn’t going to end well. He was really too old for this shit. 

“Hey Solas, do you think you calm him instead of pissing him off more?” he asked, glaring at the elf. He knew Solas was cold and aloof, he still didn’t know what Melik sees in him. It was obvious that the elf was hiding something and that made him nervous. Solas was here for more reasons than he gave. 

“That is what I am trying to do,” Solas snapped, he decided to hold his tongue once he saw worry in the elf’s eyes. They rarely see that expression. 

Solas turned back to Melik watching as he struggled with his dragon as he hoped. He could see it was a fight, and he knew they couldn’t stay in the Storm Coast for long, it wasn’t safe for Melik’s sanity. 

“Let’s get to the Qunari quickly,” Melik muttered, his voice strained and Solas nodded, one hand on the elf’s shoulder. He moved closer, something told him that was the best for all that he keep touching the elf. He watched as Melik’s eyes cleared more the closer he got. If it kept the dragon away it was a small price to pay touching this man.

~ooooooooooooooo~

Iron Bull could feel the dragon coming closer. His own dragon-like ferocity rekindling as more Venatori came onto the beach. He thrilled in the fighting, his blood pumping at the thought of the dragon being so close. 

He was distracted for a second as an elf joined their fight. He was a whirlwind, blade and magic killing everything in its path. The elf was untouchable. 

He heard others join their fight and figured this had to be the Herald and his group. He had already figured out from Krem that the Herald was an elf. But there had been no word that the Herald was such a proficient warrior. 

Melik reveled in the fighting, his blade slashing through bodies, his magic burning those that came too close. Another blade slashed at him and he dodged, then swung his blade around, beheading the man. 

Blades clashed and there were more dead. He basked in the fight, it had been so long since he had a good fight like this. His dragon revelled in it, purring happily within. 

He hissed as fireball hit him. He had thought it had been a miss fire from his own people, but when he glanced around he found many mages shooting magic. None could get close enough, they were bunched together able to protect each other. Their shields were reinforced and it would take too long with sword or magic to get through them. 

He growled low when electricity surged through his body from another round of magic. His knees gave out, electricity still surging through him. It took all his focus to gain control of his body, but it was too late a barrage of fireballs came towards him.   

Solas heard the low menacing growl, from the elf not far from. He knew without being told that Melik’s control was hanging by a thread and that thread was about to snap.  He did the only thing he could think of, for everyone’s safety. He wasn’t sure if The Ironbull and his people would listen, but he knew the Herald’s people would. They had been around Melik long enough to know. “EVERYONE RUN!” He shouted over the fighting. He was surprised when the Qunari and his group broke from the fight and ran towards him with the inquisition soldiers. Once everyone was nearby, he raised a shield over them all and together they watched. 

Bull wasn’t sure what was going on. There was still people to kill, but the urgency in the elf’s voice had got them all moving. When the shield over them went up, it made him more curious. He didn’t see any danger… or so he thought.

As he watched the Herald closely, he could see something was clearly wrong with him. Very wrong. The Herald was kneeling on the ground, surrounded by fire from the mages and they were closing in. The elf’s back was bowed and his fingers were digging into the rocky shore. Damp hair had fallen forward over the elf’s face and Bull’s eye widened when an ear splitting roar left the elf’s body as a shudder ran through it. Even the Vint mages hesitated. 

A feral smile plastered itself onto Bull’s  face as the Herald that everyone has been talking about shifted into an enormous dragon with spikes running down its body. “Ataashi” he whispered, as his ax lowered slightly. Deciding to stay with the others, he relaxed as his eyes followed the show..  The fight was a thing of beauty. Dragon fire lit some of the enemy, those that weren’t burning disappeared down the Herald’s throat. He was in awe as the Herald took wing, soaring above their heads, his voice thundered, echoing around them. They watched as the clouds opened, bolts of lightning streaked to the ground, hitting venatori. He watched the mages explode, all lie dead shortly after. The dragon hovered over them fiercely. “Zu'u los laat dovahkiin, Zu'u fen ni kos viik naal nunal joor.” 

Bull turned his attention to the elf holding up the magical shield, “I am the last dragonborn, I will not be defeated by mere mortals.” The elf whispered before allowing the shield to drop. 

Those words sang to him, called to something deep within him. It didn’t matter to him that the elf had translated. It was the words the dragonborn had said that spoke to something deep within him.  

“Dovahkiin.” He whispered, old made up stories, myths that no one believed anymore were coming to life right before his eyes. “The son of the one true god.” He remembered those words from a childhood story. Then they meant nothing, but now, watching this man also dragon, he believed. There was no way he couldn’t, not with the proof standing right before him. 

“I thought the Qunari didn’t believe in gods?” Varric asked sarcastically. 

“We don’t, but stories speak of one as he. The stories say he is the son of the one true god,” Bull answered, not once taking his eyes off the dragon. He knew without a doubt the dragon he felt last night and heard shout multiple times was this man. It could be no other. 

Bull watched as the dragon licked his large chops. He watched the elf that had been holding the barrier left their side to walk over to the dragon. He couldn’t believe the elf could be that stupid, he was positive the dragon would eat the fool. He should be warning the elf to stay away from the black dragon, but instead he waited and watched as he was trained to do. 

He will admit it, his mouth dropped as the dragon that had eaten everything and called lightening from the sky like no mage could, nuzzled the elf. He thought for sure the elf was a dead, but he had been so wrong. 

The others followed suit, moving towards the dragon. His brow rose as the dragon nudged the elf back, protecting the elf from him and his men. 

Solas heard the low threatening growl from Melik as the Qunari moved closer. He patted the hot scales, “Remember, we are here to recruit him, not eat him,” he reminded the man. 

“I smell dragon blood in him,” the dragon snarled, nudging the Qunari’s chest. He watched as the Qunari stumbled back a few steps, but stayed his ground otherwise. 

“Seriously? You’re not shitting me? Qunari really did fuck dragons?” the qunari asked, excitement in his voice and awe. It seemed that alone was able to calm Melik. 

“It wasn’t unheard of for humans or elves to take us within their bodies,” Melik answered. “That was long ago when mortals were our slaves and dragons ruled. Though…” they waited as Melik moved his snout so it was touching the qunari’s face and inhaled deeply, “I would say elf and dragon, not human.” 

Bull wasn’t sure what to say about this news. He knew he would have to let the Qun know of this development. He also knew more qunari would come, people higher up than him. They would want to speak with this elf, probably interrogate him. 

He needed to think on this, figure out what he was going to do. He didn’t want to betray this man, but he may not have a choice. But then there was getting the message to his people, he didn’t think it would be possible, not with their spymaster. This was going to be tricky and probably a really big problem. He would bide his time, right now he couldn’t send anything of this nature. They needed the breach closed and this man was the only one able to do it. 

Plus, he didn’t want to see his brethren decimated because they pissed off this dragon.

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

Melik watched the Qunari for a moment before allowing himself to shift back. Pain lanced through him, the bodies he ate hurting his stomach. He always hated this part, it was the downfall of being a dragon. An elven body didn’t have the same digestion of a dragon. 

He knew it would take a couple days before he was back to normal, but one side benefit, the call of the female wouldn’t be as strong. He was too sore and tired to care for her call right now. 

He sighed contentedly as Solas helped him stand, he didn’t bother looking for his armor, he knew it was destroyed. With Solas’ help he slowly trudged back to camp with the other’s either ahead of them, or following closely. He accepted Solas’ offer of his sweater to tie around his waist, cover up some of his nudity. 

He had never been so glad to see camp in a while. Now, he wished he had stayed in his dragon form, at least until his body digested properly.

He groaned as his stomach turned once more, almost falling to his knees, but Solas helped keep him upright. “Remind me never to do that again,” he muttered, not bothering to hide his shivering. 

He couldn’t hide the relief he felt when they made it to camp. Solas led him to the fire, gently easing him to the ground. Not a moment later a blanket was wrapped around his shoulders as he sat in front of the roaring fire. 

He was tired. His stomach hurt. No, he wasn’t doing good. With the blanket around his shoulder he laid on his side, curled up into a ball. The shivering had increased, he was freezing and couldn’t get warm. Right now he was too close to the fire, any closer and the blanket would burn. To be honest he didn’t care one bit, he was freezing. 

He felt another blanket draped over top of him. He glanced up to find Solas taking off his shirt. He wasn’t sure what the elf was up to, but at this moment didn’t really care. He was tired, sore and so damn cold. He was surprised as Solas pulled him close to his body heat. The heat the elf through off felt so good, he couldn’t get close enough.  

“Is there any way to get the Herald back to normal?” Cassandra asked calmly. 

“Considering what he ate out there, I think it will take a few days,” Solas answered her, but he heard the smirk in his voice. A low growl left him, it was so weak that no one flinched. Varric chuckled as did Solas and a few others he couldn’t see. 

He turned to Solas, trying to project to him what he needed. He wasn’t even sure if the ancient elf understood or if he even received the message of sorts. 

He closed his eyes ignoring everyone, sleep was what he needed and a healing potion, but that last one was out. Solas was still by his side and hadn’t left yet. 

“Melik?” he heard Solas’ voice, but his pain was too great to turn to the elf. He groaned low, his knees tucked up, protecting his very sore stomach. “Here, drink.” He didn’t want teas, or anything other a health potions. 

Slowly he moved to find his pack sitting beside Solas, most of what had been in the pack was on the ground. He sighed in relief, these were potion’s he knew, he had made them. He chugged back the larger one, feeling the effects already. He grabbed another bottle and chugged its contents, that one was for later when it was time for him to relieve himself in the bush. He cringed at the torture his body would go through with out that potion. He was glad Odahviing had taught him that potion, it had been a lifesaver many times.  

Glancing at the rest of his stuff, he watched as Solas repacked his bag. His spare set of armor was left out and a few books, but everything else disappeared.  He was surprised the mage wasn’t asking him many questions. He had expected countless questions on the masks, books, and other things. 

He laid back down but Solas’ hand on his shoulder stopped him. He glanced at the elf to find him holding quite a few of his books. “Read what you want, question me a lot later about them,” he mumbled, curling back up with Solas’ body curled around him. 

“You said Dragons bred with humans or elves, how is that possible?” Cassandra asked, looking at him curiously. 

“Very carefully and when it was time to give birth the dragons used magic. But if the dragon bedded you while in another form then the offspring would be qunari,” he explained. 

“Other form?” Solas asked, setting the book down. 

“Elven, our two legged form. The younger dragons can’t do it, but the older ones can. I only know of four dragons being powerful enough to change forms,” He said fighting the fatigue he was feeling. His dragons bonded mate was asking him questions and he would damn well answer them and not lay there like a weak child. 

“How is it the Qun knows of your title?” 

“Good question, I don’t have a good answer,” he murmured looking at Ironbull thoughtfully.

“Has your people been here before?” Cassandra asked, Varric sat there writing it all down with a smirk. 

“I don’t know,” he shrugged and groaned when he moved slightly.

“Do you think you can ask the souls you have taken?” Solas murmured softly so the others didn’t overhear. 

“Right now, no. Later I will, and hopefully they have an answer.”   

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you MitzyBlue for looking this chapter over.   
> Any mistakes you find are my computers fault. As I attempted to do her corrections, my computer had other ideas. I am hoping things didn't mess up too badly. Sorry about that guys.

**Chapter 12s**

Melik scowled darkly. “Will one of you make up your minds? Mages,  Templars, or I am walking out of this room,” he snapped at the four people standing around the table with him. 

“The Templars could suppress the Breach,” Cullen repeated for the umpteenth time. 

“We need more magic Cullen!” Cassandra retorted. 

“Are we even sure that Templar powers can be used? Your smite doesn’t work on me and I am the one carrying the mark,” He reminded them and smirked when silence descended. Cullen scowled in frustration, Cassandra looked frustrated and Leliana looked at him thoughtfully. Josephine was the only one who looked to not be paying attention, she was taking notes on her board. 

“We get the mages, and its final,” he stated firmly, grabbing one of Leliana’s markers and another of Cullen’s stabbing them deeply into the map where Redcliff lay. 

“Are you sure this is wise?” Cullen asked softly. 

“Is anything we have done wise? Do any of us actually know what we are doing? How it is affecting people we don’t see? We don’t, but this is the best course of action,” he reminded them. It was true they didn’t see the fallout of their choices. Sure the Hinterland’s and the Stormcoast were safer, but how had it affected the people in the long run... 

That remained to be seen. 

“Herald have you been to the Fallow Mire as of yet?” Cullen asked, looking at him pointedly. 

“Shit, no. All of you have had me running everywhere else, but there. I’ll leave in an hour,” Mekil said, sighing deeply. “Have Solas, Ironbull and Cassandra to meet me at the coral.” 

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~ 

“A swamp? These Avaar are holding soldiers captive in a swamp of all places?” Melik groused, glaring down at the murky water that now filled his boots and soaked his pants. As soon as he got back to Civilization these pants and boots were being burned. 

“It would seem so,” Solas murmured, smirking at the annoyed dragonborn. 

“Not helping,” Melik hissed at the elf before trudging through the clouded water once more. Stay on land and you won’t disturb the undead, what a load of shit. Think about the water and they come out. Look at the water and they are already stirring. 

At least these undead didn’t shout at you, or toss magic. These were weak undead, or so he thought until a group of them surrounded him. He couldn’t use his shouts, or stronger spells, his companions were too close. So he summoned a thrall. 

He gave the command to kill, smirking at his companions startled looks. “What the fuck!” Bull snarled as his thrall got in the way of his kill. 

It was over semi quickly with minor injuries to his companions, but he had at least one broken rib. “What was that?” Cassandra asked, looking at the thrall leerily. 

“It’s a thrall,” he answered with a shrug, dismissing the being. 

“Melik you know how dangerous it is to bring new magic into a fight,” Solas stated firmly with a warning look. 

“Solas…”

“No. People can die from being distracted, you should know this with your experience,” His dragon’s mate berated him. 

“Fine, no more summoning in a fight, I’ll only use the elements,” he sighed, shaking his head in frustration. 

“If we know the extent of your magic it shouldn’t be problem,” Solas reminded him with a pointed look. 

“Forget it, I am not going to over every powerful spell I have in my arsenal,” he muttered, annoyed with elf for even suggesting it in the first place. 

They continued on in silence, Melik watching Solas as he moved along the old road. He didn’t get what his dragon sees in Solas. Yes he was good looking, but he was so full of angst and had a deep sadness. Plus, the elf didn’t even use most of his power, or couldn’t. He didn’t understand it. 

If it had been his choice, he would have never chosen the elf or anyone else for that matter. 

He thought about what he knew of the elf, Solas was his actual name, but his title was Fen’Harel. He made the veil to lock away the other gods. That was it basically, though that was not counting all that had died when he made the veil or those that had died in his uprising. But one important piece of information, Solas hadn’t done what he did to save the people, it was for revenge. All those people who had died when he made the veil had been caught up in his vengeance. He had seen the truth, it had been planned, the spell made to create the veil, but ultimately decided against. Until Mythal died, then he put that plan in place with a vengeance. He had locked away the gods, given the people their freedom in a way, but… not for the right reasons. He had rushed things, not truly thought them through and now he lived with the guilt.  

It was sad to say the least, Solas had let his anger control him and now he could barely live with what he had done. To top it off, his dragon bonded with this elf before knowing all of this just because he tasted power. 

What was he to do? He couldn’t shun the elf, his dragon would never allow it. He would need to think on it more and hopefully he could come up with an answer. 

~oooooooooooooooooo~

Later in the night they camped. The soldiers were taken care of, and those that needed healing were healed. He glanced at the sleeping elf next to him, worn out from a bout of sex. And that was all it was, there was no emotions on his part, on Solas’ he wasn’t sure. The elf never cried out his name, nor whispered any sweet words, which was a big relief. 

It was a drastic change from what he had done when he was younger before receiving his dragon form. Then, sleeping around hadn’t dawned on him, he had married Argis and taken no other. With Solas, he had been with many others even when his dragon claimed the elf as his.

Solas didn’t seem to care, or hadn’t said anything other than complain that he could feel everything. Now he felt nothing, he had blocked off the elf. 

Noise from outside told him Bull was tending to the fire, and soon it would be his watch. Tonight he would take the rest of the night’s watch. He couldn’t sleep as it was. 

Silently as possible, he crept out of the tent after dressing. “Bull, you can go to sleep,” he murmured, nodding towards the other tent. 

“Thought you would be sleeping,” Bull murmured with a knowing smirk. 

“No, not tired enough,” Melik answered, shrugging his shoulders in annoyance. “Too much on my mind.”

“Usually one is relax after a good round of sex, not worrying unless they have a guilty conscious,” Bull commented, eyeing him closely. 

“Guilty conscious, no. I sleep with who I want when I want. My dragon chose Solas, not I.”

“So you’re only sleeping with Solas because of your dragon?” he watched Bull scowl at the thought. 

“Yes and no. Yes: because it calms my dragon, no: because the elf is good in bed,” Iron Bull watched their dragon for a few moments, not sure what to make of him. He knew Solas wouldn’t like what the elf was saying, would probably be hurt by it. Though on that he wasn’t entirely sure, Solas didn’t strike him as to letting his guard down so easily. The elf must have figured out already that Melik was only using him. He had to know Melik was bedding others. Their dragon didn’t strike him as the type to keep it a secret. 

Then he thought about the dragon, to be able to fuck that… Damn Solas was one lucky elf. What he would give to have a chance bedding a dragon. Would he still have to hold back like he has to with humans and elves? Could he let go and not worry about harming the elf? Would it be like fucking one of his own kind? Why he was thinking this he wasn’t sure, it wasn’t as if he could. The dragon had chosen Solas. 

Instead of voicing his interest he climbed into the tent he was sharing and allowed sleep to claim him. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Solas woke early morning to find Melik still on guard duty. He didn’t say a word as he took a seat next to Melik. But what surprised him the elf didn’t acknowledge his presence. Usually his dragon would purr, or rumble its pleasure when he was near, but this morning nothing. 

“Don’t worry my dragon is pleased that you are near. I am blocking it out,” Melik answered without turning to him. No one had to tell him something was wrong. 

Closing his eyes he tried to read Melik like the elf could read him, but he came upon a wall. The elf was blocking him. 

“I noticed that you haven’t slept,” he commented, hoping the elf would open up. 

“No.” 

He waited for more of an answer but there was none. With a sigh he left the elf to his own devices and started breakfast for everyone. 

Iron Bull was the next up, followed by Cassandra, breakfast was already waiting for them. Solas noticed Bull glancing between Melik and himself, but didn’t understand the worried look. Whatever was bothering Melik, Bull knew about it and that bothered him greatly. 

“Herald we should head to the Hinterlands and speak with the grey warden Leliana mentioned,” Cassandra mentioned as they started packing camp. 

“I had planned on it,” Melik murmured, watching as Solas finished packing the last of his items. He still need to come to a decision about the elf, and he didn’t know how to come to that decision. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooo~

About two weeks later they made it to the Hinterlands. He was bone tired and ready to drop at any moment. It had been three days since he last slept. Tonight he would sleep like the dead and someone else could take an extra watch. 

One thing he had noticed, Solas had been acting strangely, always looking at him worriedly or sadly. If it wasn’t that, then when he wasn’t looking he could feel the elf’s eyes on him. Once or twice he saw emotions that he hadn’t seen in a long time in the elf’s eyes, but he put it down to a trick of the light.

“Melik?” He would never admit it, but he jumped at the sound of Solas’ voice. 

He swallowed thickly, turning towards the older elf, “Yes?” 

“Are you sure everything is alright?” was that worry in the elf’s voice? No it couldn’t be. 

“Yes, why would you ask?” That’s right, lie. No nothing was alright. He was in a relationship, the first one since his husband died and he didn’t know what to do. His dragon chose this, not him. 

“No reason,” he could see Solas was lying. It was a like a jab in the stomach when the elf turned away, his shoulders slouched. No one would have noticed, but he noticed, it was barely noticeable with the shift in posture, but it was there.  

Why did it feel like he just lost his breath? Why, oh, why was this happening to him now? 

Should he just leave it alone? Let the elf move on? Yes, he should. Decision made, he would ignore his dragon and allow Solas to find true love. There we go, he finally had a plan, a good one. 

Wasn’t it? 

Arg, he hated being confused.

Solas walked ahead of the group, his shoulders even more slumped. The other’s were talking among themselves, none paying attention. But he was. 

His chest felt heavy seeing the elf so… not himself. Solas typically exuded confidence, superiority, but right now he walked like someone who had just been let down. 

Shit.

Sleep would have to wait, this needed to be taken care of now. He had given Solas hope, he had seen it in the elf’s eyes again and again. He had given the elf a place where he could be himself. Now the elf had nothing and his breathing wasn’t getting any easier. 

He moved ahead of the rest of the group, grasping Solas on the shoulder, stopping him in place. “We’ll meet you in Hinterlands at the closest camp,” he ordered, giving them a stony stare that got them agreeing. 

They watched as their companions’ back disappeared from view. He waited until he couldn’t hear their footsteps. 

Under his hand he could feel Solas tense and holding absolutely still. 

“Is there something you need Herald?” Solas asked and he flinched at the coldness in the elf’s voice. 

“Probably a kick in the ass,” he muttered, running his hand through his knotted hair. Shit he forgot to brush it this morning. It was going to be a nightmare to brush later. 

He wished Solas would have cracked a smile or something but the elf looked at him without emotion and that made his chest tighten more. “I’m sure if you ask one of our companions they would be happy to oblige,” there was no emotions in those words. 

“Probably, and I would deserve it,” he muttered, shaking his head trying to figure out how to get through this wall Solas had built. “I owe you an apology.” 

“You owe me nothing. You’ve have made it abundantly clear that it was your dragon that bonded, not you,” it would have been better if that statement hadn’t been made so calmly., But it had been, and it ate at him. 

“That maybe so, but I have still been an ass to you,” he said sadly. 

Dead silence was his answer. He knew then that he fucked up royally. “It matters not.”

“No. It does matter.” He snapped, angry at himself, angry at Solas’ calmness. 

“Herlad, we should continue our journey,” Solas said and walked away. Once more, his chest hurt and his breathing, what little of it there was came painfully. He had fucked up in the worst ways. He had taken everything from Solas, his support, understanding, and most of he took Solas’ hope. 

Fuck. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Grabbing the Grey Warden was easy enough. 

Not talking to Solas was harder and harder each day. 

The worried and sad looks from Bull and Cassandra irked him to no end. 

They didn’t share a tent anymore. They barely talked. And it hurt. He hated admitting it, but it hurt. Did he love Solas, no, but it might have been heading that way. 

When they returned to Haven, he went to the war room and later he found all of Solas’ items gone. 

Each day passed slowly, dragging on. Each night was murder. He could barely sleep and eating had was a trial but he forced himself to. He tried talking to Solas quite a few times, and it each time it failed. 

“What happened between you and Solas?” Varric asked as he made his way to table in the inn. 

“I fucked up royally.” He grumbled, dropping his head onto the hard wood table. He needed the pain since Solas wouldn’t do. 

“How so?” How in the hell was he supposed to answer that? He would give too much of Solas’ secret away and couldn’t do that. 

“I abandoned him when I got his hopes up,” there that answer should be good enough. “I’ve tried apologizing, talking to him and all I get is calmness.” 

“Well shit,” he couldn’t have said it better himself. 

“Yep.” 

“So what are you going to do?” 

“I’ll figure out something. I think,” he grumbled, closing his eyes and trying to plan, but he was coming up blank. 

“Well first things first, you’ll have to show him that you’re serious in your sorrow,” Varric said wisely. Hmm, the dwarf had something there. “That means quit bedding anything with a heartbeat.” 

“Haven’t touched another since the last time I bedded Solas in the Fallow Mire,” Melik smirked at the shocked look on Varric’s face. 

“You should try talking to him again,” Cassandra said as she took a seat at the table. He hadn’t even noticed her entering the tavern. Man he was a mess that he didn’t even notice that. 

“I’ve tried that countless time!” he hissed in annoyance. He wished someone would give him a better answer. 

“Have you tried giving him a gift?” Cassandra blushed, yep their headstrong warrior blushes at the mention of giving romantic gifts. And if he wasn’t so messed up he would have teased her for it. 

“Um, no.” No that was one thing he wouldn’t do, couldn’t do. Could he? Would Solas even be into that? Gift giving. He wasn’t sure. 

He needed to think and the last place he should be is in the tavern. 

“Anyways, I’m out of here,” he told them and brushed off the tavern girl as she tried to waylay him. No he would not bed her ever again. That he swore to himself. 

Opening the door, he was startled to see Solas heading towards him. He couldn’t believe the elf was coming to talk to him. Solas’ eyes met his own and held, maybe things could be straightened out. Hopefully. 

He held those eyes as they neared and watched as they turned cold. Solas turned away walking in the opposite direction of him. It was like a hit in the gut. 

“Wonder what his problem is?” a female voice piped from over his shoulder.

Melik didn’t need to be told, he already knew. The serving girl had been right behind him without his knowing. He knew what Solas thought and didn’t blame the elf considering he had bedded this woman quite a few times already. 

Double shit. 

He wanted to kill the woman, but he knew it would serve no point. Instead, he walked away without a backwards glance and slammed the door to his cabin closed. 

That was where he would stay for the rest of the night. 

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more angst, some stupidity on our dragonborn's part. Oh and we can't forget Redcliffe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my beta for the great job you did and so quickly.

**Chapter 13**

It took three days before he could leave his cabin. Servants came and went, advisers did the same, but his companions stayed away. An occurrence for which he was thankful. 

Since the bar wench snuck up behind him and ruined his chances with Solas, his dragon had been riding him hard. If he had left his cabin he would have assuredly killed the woman at one point or another. 

“Herald, I am surprised to see you,” Leliana murmured, as he walked towards the temple. 

“Is everything ready for Redcliff?” he asked. Not talking would have been better, he didn’t need to vent his problems. Not with anyone. 

“Yes. How are things with Solas?” 

“Fine.” He had given up on Solas. There was no point, he had messed up too badly for the elf to even contemplate forgiveness. 

Leliana didn’t say a word, she knew when someone didn’t want to talk, and she already knew what had happened earlier. The Barmaid had already been spoken too, but it seemed she found someone else to warm her bed. 

“Everything should be ready by morning,” she told their dragon. 

“Good.” With that she was watching him walk away, not quite what she expected. Usually Melik was ready to talk, but today she watched as he avoided everyone. Her eyes narrowed, earlier she had seen Solas head into the woods for ingredients… Hmmm. 

“Melik?” She called out loudly hoping he stopped. The last thing she wanted to do was go chasing after the man. 

“Yes?” he didn’t return to her, instead he raised his voice. She got the point, he didn’t want to chat. 

“I think she is trying to tell you to go into the woods,” Varric cut in, rolling his eyes at the obvious setup. 

“Why?” 

Varric pinched the bridge of his nose, “I think that should be obvious, Solas is there. He’s been going to the woods every day since we got back. Now is your chance to talk with him without anyone interfering.”

“No. There is no need to.” 

Without another word Varric watched Melik stalk off towards the lake. His brow rose as Melik shifted and took flight. Well shit. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Varric stayed by the fire waiting for Solas to return. If he had to do this on his own, then so be it. He was surprised at how long it took the elf to return. 

“Solas, can I talk to you for a minute?” about time, this was getting damn annoying. 

“Something you needed Varric?” Joy, now he was getting the calm attitude and he hadn’t even tried prying yet. 

“Just wondering why you won’t talk to our Herald,” alright, he should have led into it more, but shit this had been going on too long. 

“I am not sure what you mean? There is nothing to discuss,” cool politeness, of course this elf would use that. And a flat out lie, that he knew for sure, but you couldn’t tell it by Solas. 

“Huh, then I wonder why the Herald has been so out of sorts lately. Since you are not the problem I guess it’s something else,” Varric murmured distractedly, two can play at that game. 

“Try one of the barmaids, they should be able to answer your question,” Ha, he got something from the elf, it was supposed to be nonchalance, but there was a bite to those words. 

“They wouldn’t know.” He answered and waited, he could see the curiosity in the elf’s eyes even though he tried to hide it. 

“Then I am not sure what to tell you,” Solas nodded to him and was about to depart. 

“Too bad. If this keeps up we will have a volatile dragon on our hands,” It was weak, he knew that, but it was the best he had at the moment. He didn’t know Solas well enough to know where to strike. 

“What do you mean a volatile dragon? He has many lovers here, usually he is too worn out to lose control of his dragon,” Ah now that was a true bite to some words. He hit a nerve, good. 

“If that were so. He hasn’t touched anyone since you,” he shrugged as if that bit of information wasn’t that important and watched carefully. And there it was, a slightly shocked look that was forced under a calm mask.

“Where is Melik now?” Ah ha, the softening in the voice was a huge tell. So the elf still cared, now maybe they could get somewhere. 

“He took his dragon form, so I am not sure where he is,” He shrugged, hiding his smirked as worry and fear entered the elf’s eyes. Worry was good, very good. Worry he could work with. 

Varric waited for Solas to say something, anything, but the elf closed his eyes as if focusing on something. What he couldn’t be sure, but hoped it was something helpful. “No. He can’t be serious!” 

“Wait, What?” Now what in the hell was going on. 

“Melik is gone to Redcliff to recruit the Mages!” Shit! Not what he had plan, damn what were they going to do now and what was the Herald thinking. 

They both ran up to the temple informing the council of Melik’s actions. To say they were not happy was putting it mildly. To say Melik was up shit creek without a paddle was more apt. 

He ran to his cabin, grabbing his supplies, Solas darted to his own cabin. Instead of heading out in the morning it looked like they were heading out right at this moment. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Melik stood in the castle where he was to meet Alexius, the Tavinter Magister. He hadn’t told anyone what was going on, sent no letters. He had waited at one of the camps for the letter and it was only two days later he received word that Alexius was ready to meet with him. 

Now, he stood here by himself and knew it was a trap. He could smell the others hidden away, waiting for a signal. A Tevinter mage stood by his side name Dorian. It was shocking this man was against all of this and warned him too. So yes he trusted this man so far. 

Yes, he should have waited for the morning a few days ago, but couldn’t. He was positive they already knew what was going on, but it took at least a week to get here on horseback. He still had days and that worked out for him. 

His plan, kill the magister and his cronies. Use the mages to close the breach and then head home. After the breach was closed there was no need for him to be here. He would figure out how to get home and after that he would never leave it. He shouldn’t have left it in the first place. 

The magister kept talking, trying to distract him, but his thoughts were doing a good job on that. He had missed the signal to those hidden. Now they stood pointing arrows at him and Dorian, not good. 

“Dorian, cover your ears for a bit,” he murmured and nodded to the mage. When the mage’s ears were covered he allowed himself to let go. Allowed all his rage, anger, frustration and hurt fill the shouts he used. 

Fus ro dah! Filled the air sending those closer flying and dying on impact, those farther away lay stunned but that didn’t matter. The walls and ceiling shook with the shout, dust and chunks of mortar falling around them. “Yol toor shul,” fire so hot that it was white spewed out of his mouth burning all in the room. The Magister lived, because his back was to the man and that was the biggest mistake. 

Magic like nothing he ever felt pulsed against him. Someone yelling ‘no’ caught his attention and then there was a flash of light behind him. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

They rode hard, exchanging mounts at every Inquisition camp and Solas had to admit he was out of his mind. It scared him that Melik would do this. What hurt more was the elf’s thoughts of heading home as soon as he closed the Breach, that made his chest ache. 

When he figured out that Melik had been using him, that he was only a means to an end… Well he didn’t take it well. The sad part he had done the same when he was younger, but he wasn’t his younger self anymore. 

He remembered the elf’s words, ‘this was nothing more than pleasure’ and he should have clued in then. Actually he did, but stupidity had him believing it was becoming more, that maybe he wasn’t in his final journey and could finally have a life after he fixed his mistakes. He’d thought wrong. 

Now he wasn’t sure what to think. To be honest with himself at least, he needed to find out, he couldn’t let this go. For the first time in a long while he had known what it felt like to truly be himself. He had felt safe, secure, something he hadn’t felt in so long. Not since Mythal was alive. 

He had been alone so long, never letting anyone close. It was too easy to be betrayed when you allowed someone close, way too easy. 

Then there was Melik, he wasn’t what he expected or mayhap it had been his dragon side. He was looked after during and after sex. He was able to speak of his worries and Melik would listen, he hadn’t been alone. Now he is. 

Was that all that he missed? The safety? No, he actually missed the elf. Missed waking up beside him, missed his mischievous grins or devious eyes when he was up to something. He missed the late night card games that inevitably came with late night stories. He missed Melik, and though he would never admit this out loud he was falling for the man. 

Damn, this was becoming complicated. 

And if Melik was here he would say, ‘it was only complicated if you made it so. And you Solas are notorious for making this more complicated than things are.’ He could almost hear the words as if the elf was sitting on the horse behind him.  

They were a day from Redcliff and their mounts couldn’t go any faster than they were. Soon they would need to exchange mounts and get some rest. Only a higher power knows what Melik was up to. And knowing that dragon he was about to cause hell if things didn’t go as he planned. He wasn’t sure if it was safer to wait for Melik to show, or to go into Redcliff and see the damage the elf had done. 

That one was up for debate. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooo~

Melik trudge through the dungeon of Redcliff with one of his usual companions. He found Cassandra, Ironbull and Blackwall but none other so far. Ironbull was following them, Cassadra and Blackwall couldn’t because each of them had red Lirium growing out of them. Cassandra could barely move or speak, but through her they found out they were one year in the future. Blackwall, he honestly didn’t think would make it through one fight. The man could barely move or speak, he had red shards coming from his face, throat, and stomach.  

What he had seen so far hit him hard, but he forced himself to hide his emotions from the two following him. Bull, he sort of trusted, but Dorian he didn’t know at all. 

“Where is Solas?” he asked once more. 

“I don’t know,” it was the same answer as every other time he asked and he couldn’t accept it. He wouldn’t accept it. His bond with the elf was still strong, it told him the elf was alive. 

They rounded a corner where more cells lay. The first cell held Varric, or what was left of Varric. The dwarf he knew was close to death. The dwarf lay on the ground staring at nothing, breathing so shallowly it was a wonder he was getting any breath. His arms were gone, along with one leg. 

“Shit,” he whispered, bowing his head and walking on. 

The next cell made his breath catch and his hands shake. Solas stood there glowing red, “How can you be alive? I felt your death, it was agony like nothing I had ever felt,” Solas murmured, turning to them slowly.

“We were sent forward in time by Alexius,” Dorian answered for him. He was still trying to get over the fact Solas had suffered through his supposed death. He didn’t know what it entailed, but stories he heard of such things were never good. Usually the other bonded mate didn’t survive. 

“The Elder One is the cause of all this. When you died in Redcliff, things went downhill quickly.” 

“I know, Cassandra told me. Now it’s time to make things right. I need to go back and make sure this never happens,” He murmured, looking sadly at the dying elf. Solas was skinnier than he remembered, his eyes clouded with unnamed emotions. A wealth of sadness filled him seeing Solas like this. If this reality came to be, he would have failed his dragon’s mate. It was a bitter pill to swallow.

He could feel his dragon’s anger and fought not to shift right here. It was a struggle one he was slowly losing. His dragon wanted all dead for what they did to Solas.  

“Come on, let’s find the Magister,” Melik murmured, turning away from everyone. He didn’t want to see more, this was enough. 

They made their way through hallways, rooms, killing everything in their path brutally. He protected the three people following him as much as he could. They were in no form to truly fight so he took lead and tried to finish fights before they could step in. It was the best he could do for them. 

The found red shards for the door leading to Alexius, it was time to finish this. He prayed to all his gods that this would work and he would be sent back to his proper time. 

His rage, anger, hurt and despair filled his shout when he saw the Magister. He didn’t hold back, couldn’t have even if he wanted to. His dragon was in control and wanted vengeance. He didn’t even have the mind to hold his dragon back.  They watched as Alexius crispy corpse felled to the ground, the impact caused the body to become a cloud of ash. 

He had stupidly thought that this would be the end of the fighting, that going back in time would be easy. How wrong he was, now he watched his companions die as Dorian placed a firm hand on his shoulder for a moment so he didn’t go to them. Hordes of abominations came through the door and all he could do was watch. Solas’ body was dropped to the floor looking at him sightlessly. Leliana was being overrun. 

He was about to move, he needed to do something but a hand jerked him backwards. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooo~

Solas gasped, darkness eating his vision, a ball of agony resided in the center of his chest. They were almost to Redcliff, he could just see the gates in the distance. He didn’t even feel the impact from the ground when he fell from his horse. 

He barely heard the shouts of concern, or being lifted from the ground. The ball of agony was still there but it was spreading. Something terrible had happened to Melik, he knew this. 

“Melik…” he croaked hoarsely, vision still dark. Each breath was a struggle, every movement felt like it was driving a blade deeper within his stomach. He couldn’t contain the groans or shouts of pain as he was carried. 

His mind floated as he seemed to be lifted. He knew he was lying face down upon a horse, the jarring motion of the gallop kept him from passing out. There was too much pain now, so he fought to stay conscious. 

He could feel Melik, but it was different, something very bad had happened to the elf. He didn’t even feel Melik’s dragon, and that scared him. 

They came to an abrupt stop, jarring his body even more. He couldn’t bite off the cry of pain, or the shudder that wracked his body. Blackness ate his vision and the last thing he felt was being lifted once more. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Melik stepped out of the portal, he plan to kill the mortal who distorted time. He didn’t want to use a weapon or his shouts, all he wanted was to kill the man with his bare hands. He was about to do it too, but the doors to the castle main hall slammed open to show his companions. Varric looked worried, Cassandra had a fearful look, he didn’t understand why until he saw Solas lying unconscious in her arms. 

The elf was bleeding from his eyes and nose, he lay limply barely breathing. The human was no longer important, he rushed to Cassandra, taking Solas into his own arms. He didn’t need to ask what happened, his jaunt forward in time had damaged the bond, but not broken it. The elf was suffering for it now. 

Moving quickly to a darkened corner he lay Solas down gently, kneeling next to the too still body. “Do you know what caused this?” Cassandra asked urgently. 

“Yes, but that is between Solas and I,” Melik sighed, leaning close to the prone body. He whispered words to a shout he had never used before, one that he had learned after becoming a dragon. The souls had taught it to him and gave a warning that the shout took much energy. It would take time for him to recover from this shout, but at least Solas was safe. 

He watched as those sky blue eyes fluttered opened and latch onto his own. “Welcome back,” he whispered, taking Solas’ hand into his. “How are you feeling?” 

“What happened?” Solas asked, his brain was still foggy, his body still ached, but nowhere near as bad as it had been. He could feel Melik’s dragon, feel its contentment now that he was safe. He looked to Melik and saw something he hadn’t ever thought he would see. Worry dominated those amber eyes. 

“Sore, but I will be fine,” he answered, still unsure what happened. Melik looked fine, he didn’t seem to be injured and his dragon was healthy. So what happened? 

“Rest for a bit, I have some things to take care of,” Melik said rising to his feet. Solas watched as he walked away, violence in every step as he approached a kneeling man. It didn’t take him long to figure out this man was from Tevinter and something major had just went on. His eyes narrowed when he saw another Tevinter standing beside Melik, lightly touching his shoulder and the elf was doing nothing to stop the man. 

A low growl left him when the human moved closer, talking too low for him to hear. Groaning at the stiffness in his muscles, he pushed himself up until he stood. Varric hovered close, Cassandra watched him worriedly and Melik was still too close to that human. 

It was harder than he thought, making his way to Melik’s side. His eyes widened when he heard Melik’s words, “I don’t care, for everything he’s done he should die!” his dragon hissed, glaring at the human beside him. That made him smile, it hadn’t been what he thought, he had allowed his emotions to get the better of him. 

“Shit, this doesn’t look good,” Varric muttered, he glanced to where Varric watched and stilled. The King of Feralden walked into the Main Hall with a retinue of guards. He glanced around quickly to see mages looking fearful, not able to meet any ones eyes. What had happened here? What did they miss?

“Melik, you need to speak with the King,” Solas told him softly as he moved closer. 

“You should still be sitting down!” Melik growled, shaking his head in annoyance at him. He didn’t blame the elf, but his pride would never allow him to lie down, nor would his emotions. Seeing the human so close had brought forth feelings he hadn’t had in a long time. 

“Did he tell you what happened here?” Cassandra asked as Melik spoke with the King. 

“No, but whatever happened involves the Tavinter,” he motioned to the man kneeling and the other man with the moustache. 

“That is not good,” Varric muttered, glancing at where Melik stood with the King. “Not good at all.” 

Solas fell silent when the younger Tavinter mage came over to them. He didn’t bother asking, the others would ask what was needed. He listened intently as the story was told, his eyes widening with each word. Mortal playing with time, nothing good ever came from that and here was the proof. 

He glanced over his shoulder when he felt Melik nearing, “The mages will be free unless they step out of line once more, then they will be under guard,” their dragon stated firmly. He could see Cassandra was about to argue, but thought better of it. 

“Do they know this?” a diplomatic question from the Seeker, even he was impressed. 

“Oh yes. We need them, but they need us more. I told them the first time they step out of line, they will be under guard and forced to work for the Inquisition. They agreed grudgingly.” Melik explained, watching the mages as they readied for a long travel. 

“When we return to Haven there will be a discussion about you taking off,” Cassandra warned. 

“Discuss away, it doesn’t change what has happened,” Melik smirked, moving over to Solas, leading the mage out where he could get some rest. He would have to keep a close eye on Solas, make sure there weren’t any permanent problems. 

The others followed, and the mages would come later once they were organized. 

Soon the Breach would be closed, and he needed to figure out what he was going to do. Help Solas or try and find a way back home, where things made sense.  


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melik trying to fix his mistake and answer Solas' demands in his own unique way. Also a picture from the game of Melik with his hair up, In the next chapter I will have his hair down with his amber eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you MitzyBlue for the correcting, I greatly appreciate it.

Chapter 14-2

Melik groaned as his head dropped back onto the table. They had been back from their venture for about three days. The mages still hadn’t made it back yet but were on their way. Solas was acting oddly, and on top of that, they no longer shared a bed.

He was at a loss of what to do. If Solas had been a dragon, this would be so much easier. But the elf wasn’t, he was a stubborn once so called god. Go figure, his dragon just had to pick a so called god.

He still didn’t understand what the problem was. On the night they returned Solas had spoken to him. The elf’s final word, ‘the dragon was not enough’. What the hell did that mean? The ancient elf had him and the dragon, what more could he be wanting?

He didn’t understand.

He should have stayed in Skyrim living with the dragons. Life was so much easier, this was just damned confusing.

“Hey Dragon, Solas still courting you?” Varric asked when he took a seat at the table next to where his head was resting.

“What? He won’t allow me to share his bed!” Melik huffed, lifting his head to take another swig from his mug of ale.

“Did he say why?” Varric asked, nodding to Iron Bull when the Qunari took a seat also.

“He said my dragon is not enough!” he growled, shaking his head in annoyance.

“What! A dragon not enough…” Bulled looked at him stunned. “If I was fucking a dragon, I would be the happiest man alive.”

“He hasn’t fucked my dragon per se, but my dragon is present when I am bedding him,” Melik explained, shrugging his shoulders as he took swig from his refilled mug.

“Oh shit, now that is hot!” Bull laughed heartedly. “So, if the elf doesn’t want you, I’ll take you.”

“Can’t. My dragon bonded with Solas and for the elf I stopped bedding the people around Haven,” Melik murmured, sighing tiredly.

“Uh, dragon, you ever think he might want you and not just the dragon?” Varic piped up, smirking at the elf. He couldn’t see Solas turning Melik down, not since whatever the hell happened in Redcliffe. Everyone who had eyes noticed that Solas watched the elf a lot more, even acted differently. He knew he was right, Solas wanted Melik, not just the dragon. Everyone had noticed that Solas was trying to court the elf, bring him food or books. Going out of his way to speak with Melik. You’d have to be blind not to see it. So it looked like Melik was blind.

“He can have my body whenever he wants, I don’t understand what the problem is?” Melik asked, eyeing the dwarf warily.

“No, that is not what I meant. Have you tried courting him?” Or figured out that he is courting you? He added silently in his mind.

“I don’t know how to court! The last time I was married a two legged was centuries ago,” Melik huffed in annoyance, draining his drink and raising it above his head for more. Damn he wished he could get drunk, but it looked like that wasn’t happening. He had been in here since morning drinking and not even a fucking buzz.

“Well, you must remember something from that time?” Dorian asked as he too took a seat. Melik scowled darkly, he hadn’t even noticed any of these people entering the tavern and yet here they were. Maybe he was getting drunk.

“I was hunting Alduin at the time. Romance was the furthest from my mind, plus Argis wasn’t one for romance, he was my Housecarl. He understood that my life was full of death and fighting,” Melik explained, rolling the cup between his hands as he sat there thoughtfully.

“Housecarl?” Dorian looked at him quizzically.

“When I became Thane of Markarth, he was given to me as a guard of sorts. Their job is to protect a person and all that person owns. Instead of having him as a guard, I married him about a month later,” he told them, leery about Varric’s grin. Dorian had a thoughtful look, and Bull was drinking. He turned his attention back to the dwarf, “This is going into a book isn’t?” he mumbled, finishing the mug and starting on the fresh one.

“You bet your ass,” Varric grinned, not bothering to hide the paper on his lap. He brought out a inkwell and pen.

“Not helping.” Melik grumbled tiredly. Why couldn’t Solas make this easy? Shaking his head, he rose to his feet, bidding his three matchmakers good night. He had been in the tavern all day and some of the night and was barely feeling the alcohol.

They watched as their dragon walked out of the tavern. “Any ideas guys? It looks like our dragon is blind.”

“You think?” Dorian smarmed. “The hobo has done everything, but say the words out loud.”

“Ideas?” Varric asked, looking at each of them.

“Don’t look at me. I can’t believe the elf isn’t happy just fucking a dragon.” Bull muttered, scowling down at his drink. “I know I would be.”

Varric groaned, shaking his head at the qunari. Looks like he was playing matchmaker on his own. It confounded him that Melik didn’t know how to romance, especially with all the females he bedded here. Actually their dragon hadn’t had to do much, most of the people were throwing themselves at him once they figured out he was more than willing.

~oooooooooooooooooo~

Melik walked back to his cabin, the blowing snow obscuring his vision, and at the moment he didn’t care. He was surprised to see light on in his cabin, he didn’t remember lighting a candle. No, he couldn’t have lit the candle, he wasn’t stupid enough to leaving it burning unattended.

Cautiously he opened the door to find Solas sleeping on his bed. Ok, now he was very confused, since returning Solas had avoided his cabin and now he was sleeping on his bed. His dragon was very happy that Solas was there, but himself, he wasn’t sure what to think.

He glanced around the cabin, noticing the uneaten food sat on the table, along with a finished plate of food. That was normal he supposed, and he was glad that Solas hadn’t waited for him…. Or had he? Is that why he was a sleep in his bed, he grew tired of waiting? No he was overthinking this.

 _“Your dragon is not enough, I want more.”_  Solas had said, but what did he mean? Slowly he shook his head, watching the elf sleep on his bed. This was the only time Solas looked peaceful and not all of the world’s weight was on his shoulders.

He flashed back to Solas’ memories and knew the man had let his walls down for _him_ and not his dragon. Why? It was his dragon that bonded to him, not _him_ . It was mostly his dragon that protected him, watched over him, yearned for him, _not him_. The last was a lie and he knew it, but he would never admit it. The elf piqued his curiosity, the knowledge Solas held was intriguing.  

He did not sit for hours on end watching over the elf… unless his dragon was riding him. Nor did he smile softly when the elf did something for him, not unless his dragon was at the forefront. Alright keep lying to yourself and maybe you’ll believe it. He knew he was just as bad as his dragon, so why was Solas asking for more. He had to know this. And yet, Argis had been his only love, he had never allowed himself to love another. Could he allow himself to love once more? Is that what Solas was looking for? No, the elf would have said something, then that meant it was something else. But what?

“Melik?” he glanced at Solas, the elf was leaning up on his arm watching him worriedly.

“Yes?” what was he supposed to do? Join the elf on the bed? Solas already made it clear that he wanted something that he didn’t understand. He opened the link between them, it was still healing, but he could feel the elf’s amusement and that confused him. Why does Solas think this is amusing?

It was so much easier with dragons, why, oh why did his dragon do this. Oh yeah, right, fucking power. He sighed glumly, taking a seat on the chair by the fire ignoring the elf sitting in his bed. “Go back to sleep, I need to meditate for a while.” Did he ever, he needed answers and the only place he could think to get answers was from all the souls he had taken. They would know what to do, he hoped.

Solas eyed him curiously before lying back down and allowing Melik time. He wasn’t worried that Melik was shunning him, he could feel the elf’s confusion and let it be for now.

He allowed the fade to pull at him, giving Melik time to meditate.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Melik allowed the souls to flood his mind and asked his question; ‘What was he supposed to do?’

_“Prove your prowess to him,” Sahloknir answered_

_“Defeat any rival for your attention, proving that he is the only,” Mermulnir stated firmly._

_“Hunt him food as any true mate should,” Sahrotaar commented with certainty._

Melik slowly blinked back into focus, all had been good ideas, but which should he do? His mind flashed to the Stormcoast where that female dwelled. She was a rival of Solas’, he would mate with her given a chance.

That is what he would do, take out the female in the Stormcoast, prove to Solas that there would be no rivals for his affection.

It was perfect. Tomorrow he would speak with Varric, Ironbull and Dorian. He knew without a doubt that he wouldn’t be able to leave without someone coming with him. Cassandra would never allow it and he really didn’t feel like sitting through another lecture. The last one had annoyed him that he stormed out of the War Room without a backwards glance.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Melik woke early morning still in the chair he had fallen asleep in. Solas was still sleeping which was perfect. He made his way out of the cabin and headed to the tavern. Everyone was there to his surprise, only Vivian was missing and Sera was still sleeping.

“Are you planning on going somewhere?” Dorian asked eyeing his armor.

“Yes. Need to kill a dragon,” Melik answered, and watched everyone’s reactions.

“Ok, I’m gamed, when do we leave?” Bull cheered, excitement in his voice.

“After Solas has fed,” Melik answered, grabbing two plates of food.

“Does Solas know that what you’re plan?” Varric asked warily, his gut told him something more was going on.

“No. It would defeat the purpose,” their dragon said, shrugging his shoulders. Oh this should be interest if Melik was hiding something from Solas.

“I think you should start from the beginning,” Cassandra muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Something tells me you’re idea isn’t a good one.”

“I am doing this to prove that I am a worthy mate to him. The dragon is in her heat and if I can withstand her heat, then he should believe that I will take no other,” he explained, and to him it made perfect sense.

“Oh yeah, that makes perfect sense,” Dorian mocked, shaking his head. It didn’t make any sense to him and from what he could see, nor did it make any sense to anyone else at the table. His council was looking at him as if he lost his mind and most of his companions were trying to hold their laughter in.

“Why don’t you just tell Solas?” Blackwell asked, holding back his amusement.

“He wouldn’t believe it. If he hadn’t stopped me, there would be another dragon carrying my offspring,” Melik answered, shaking his head at the stupidity of the question.

“Hold on, you mean there is another dragon out there that has children of yours?” Blackwell asked, his eyes widening.

“Lucky bastard,” Ironbull muttered.

“No. I will not stay and talk about what happened in the Hinterlands!” Cassandra snapped, scowling at the others.

“Just out of curiosity does Solas know about what happened in the Hinterlands?” Dorian asked.

Varric couldn’t hold it in anymore, he burst out laughing, “Oh he knows, we had front row seats to the first meeting, so to speak. We had to leave because the noise was becoming too much.”

“Wait. You’re telling me you saw him fucking the dragon?” Bull asked, leaning forward in his seat, a huge grin on his face.

“We saw him sort of fight the dragon, and then he…. Well he…,” Cassandra mumbled, blushing beet red. She couldn’t believe they were having this conversation. She glanced over to Melik, the elf was sitting there as if this was a normal conversation.

“As soon as he started mounting the dragon, we left and gave him privacy. I had to drag Solas away,” Varric finished for her with a shit eating grin.

“So Herald, you are planning on killing this dragon, or are you planning…” He trailed off winking at their Dragon.

“No. I will challenge her and then hopefully Solas will understand,” Melik grumbled, letting his head drop to the table in frustration. It was the best plan he could come up, and it was flawless. It would prove to Solas he would take no one else, even a female dragon in heat, ripe for the picking. No, he couldn’t think like that, he needed to focus.

“Are you sure you will be able to harm this dragon? You had a hard time resisting the other dragon and if I remember correctly Solas had to keep you from finding the one at the Stormcoast,” Cassandra asked giving him a hard stare.

“Yes, I can do this,” Melik stated firmly with a decisive nod. He would do this, he would not allow her heat to stop him. He would prove to Solas he was a worthy mate.  

“So when are we leaving?” Bull asked, grinning. He hoped someone explained this to Solas so the elf would understand. At the moment he didn’t understand at all, but Melik seemed so sure of the idea. It had to be a dragon thing.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Solas sat in Melik’s cabin and could feel the elation from Melik’s dragon. He didn’t know what was going, but it was something big.

Once more, he was berating himself. He shouldn’t be letting his guard down. He shouldn’t be trying for a relationship. There were important plans, and with those plans there was a chance he wouldn’t survive. It was useless to give hope where there was none, he knew this and yet… Melik had given him hope. But was it enough? Should he allow himself to believe this dragon could make a difference?

His words to Melik still haunted him. He shouldn’t have told the elf that he wanted more. He should have kept his mouth shut, but it was too late. Or maybe it wasn’t, would Melik understand? His thought process was more dragon than elf.

Why had he done something like, give hope where there was none? He knew the answer, but could he allow it? It seemed he didn’t have a choice, he could fight his feelings and it wouldn’t make a difference. There were a lot of unsaid things between them, but that was fine, the link between them filled in what wasn’t being said. He just wished he could hear Melik’s thoughts like Melik could hear his thoughts when he wanted to. This would be so much easier.

He rose to his feet, quickly dressing and cleaning himself. Melik was in the tavern getting their food, he didn’t need anyone to tell him that. The link was wide open, and that alone brought peace.

He decided to meet the elf instead, it had been a while since he dined in the Tavern.

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

Bull nudged Varric when the door to the tavern open showing Solas. “This should be interesting,” he murmured to the dwarf.

“Twenty says this insane idea doesn’t work,” Varric whispered back.

“Put me down for fifty that this works,” Dorian said, quickly glancing at the growing pile of money as Varric made notes. He wasn’t surprised when most at the table had placed bets while Solas had Melik distracted. Nor was it surprising when most betted that Solas wouldn’t understand this ubsurb plan.  

“What are you planning?” Solas asked and they all held their breaths. Varric hid his smirk, grabbed his pen and started jotting down notes. This was going to be good, Varric thought to himself.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Melik answered, and for their dragon it was a normal answer, what wasn’t normal was the purring, now that was something new. Interesting, he thought and wondered how he could put this into a book.

He watched as Solas lightly touched Melik’s hand, and that rumbling purr grew louder. Weird shit.

“Melik…” the warning was clear in those words, ‘tell me or else’.

“I am going to do the right thing,” their dragon answered and no shit of a lie, blushed bright red. He could put Curly to shame with that blush.

“What does that mean?” Solas looked confused and he didn’t blame the elf one bit.

“Don’t ask Solas, just don’t ask. You’ll never make sense of it,” Cassandra mumbled, snorting her derision.

“For this one, you would have to think like a dragon. I am damn sure they are the only one’s that would understand this idea,” Bull said, smirking with amusement.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Solas asked slowly, more confused than before. He thought about demanding an answer, but the hopeful look on Melik’s face stopped him.

He waited for an answer, ignoring the tug of Melik’s hand, he should have known not to ignore a tug. For all his control, he found himself tumbling into Melik’s lap when the elf tugged harder. He was about to reprimand the elf, but stopped when the purrs grew louder. With a sigh and a light scowl at the elf he turned back to the others.

“Will someone please explain what is going on?”

“When we leave, come with us and you’ll find out,” Blackwall answered, shrugging lightly.

“No, he should be staying here where it is safer,” Melik snapped, glowering at everyone at the table.

“Just think if he goes, then he will see and understand,” Leliana reasoned, with a soft smile to Melik.

Melik stared at her for a moment, she had a point. “Then he comes.”

“Where are we going?” Solas asked, confused, something major had been plotted out and it concerned him, but no one was answering.

“Stormcoast,” Melik answered with a glint in his eyes he had never seen. For answers he went to search through the link, but he was being blocked. Now his curiosity was peaked, and he was never good at ignoring his curious nature.

“When do we leave?”

“After you have eaten you’re fill,” Melik said firmly and moved a plate of food close to him. He knew enough to not balk, and actually he was hungry. It irked him that Melik wouldn’t let him go so he could sit on a chair instead of his lap. They were in public, Melik had to think of his own reputation, but it seemed his dragon didn’t care.

He ignored the hand on his leg and the one around his waist as he ate. Listening to the banter around the table, his eyes widened at the mention of a betting pool going on. He didn’t need to wonder what the betting was about, he could just guess.

~oooooooooooooooooooo~

Ironbull sat back, leaning against a log and watching the area. They had just made camp in the Stormcaost near where the dragon was last seen. It was earlier that he had taken Solas off to the side and explained what was going on. Someone had to; because there was no way anyone would understand the workings of a dragon’s mind, or so he thought until Solas said he already figured it out on the trip here.

At the moment their dragon was soaring the air searching for the female, with Solas on his back. It was only Varric, Dorian, Blackwall, Cassandra and himself here to fight the dragon. Cassandra wanted to come and he was pretty sure she thought it romantic. Varric came for the story, and the Vint believe it or not came because of Melik. He was here for the dragon, and Solas… well where Melik went so did Solas. Blackwall he couldn’t figure out why the man came, but in the end it didn’t really matter. They were here for one reason and a odd reason at that.

He looked up at the sky and watched as their Herald came in for a landing. Solas hopped off on shaking legs, not that he blamed the elf. Melik shifted back to his elven form without a stitch clothing. The elf didn’t seem to care that he was standing there naked, nor did the cold seem to affect him. He wondered if it was magic, or because he was a dragon.

“Did you find her?” he asked Solas as the elf took a seat by the fire.

“We found her lair, but not her,” Solas answered as Melik went into their tent to put some clothes on.

“Shit! That sucks, no fight tomorrow then,” he admitted it, he was sulking. To fight a dragon, now that was something and there would be no fight now.

“Melik says there will be,” Solas answered, smirking when he saw Melik exit the tent. To say the least Melik had been pissed when he couldn’t find the dragon. From what little he understood it had to do with the female’s hunting range. He hadn’t noticed human bodies, but something had been off for Melik to react like he had.

“It’s her lair that is the problem, she knows there is a stronger dragon around and yet marks the area against me? I can not let that stand. She placed warning scents around her lair and the beach. I know she smelt me before and yet she challenges me!” Melik hissed, scowling darkly at the sky.

“What do you have planned?” Bull asked grinning, tomorrow would be a day to remember.

“I will force the challenge and she _will_ answer,” Melik grinned, Solas smirked he could feel the dragon’s elation at the upcoming fight. There was no thoughts of mating, or any of the rolling emotions from before.

“We better get some sleep, tomorrow will be a long day since you also want to find those missing soldiers.” Solas reminded him, rising to his feet and stretching out his tired muscles. Maybe he could get  a back rub from his dragon. The first time he had one, he hadn’t been able to move for an hours. His muscles had been so relaxed, something he hadn’t felt in thousands of years, not since he could remember actually.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Solas smirked as Melik’s shout filled the air, but what really caught his attention was the two swords Melik was holding. They weren’t made of metal, but magic, something he hadn’t seen in ages.  

He stayed back as they reached a large clearing on the beach. The warning in Melik’s eyes told him not to get involved, but the thought of Melik fighting and him doing nothing didn’t sit well. Everyone could see that the dragon wasn’t here, but it meant nothing. He knew this from Melik’s memories.

It had taken time to figure out what Melik was planning and why, but when he finally figured it out well his hope soared. Then he found out that Melik really didn’t understand, then he rolled his eyes. Melik had been with dragons too long that he forgot what it meant to be an elf. This stunt was proof of that.

 

Melik’s voice thundered through the sky, making the ground beneath their feet tremble. He stood there proudly at the display of power. Ok, so maybe he understood more than he like to admit. He heard the answering roar and smirked, it was weak and how did he know this? Melik.

“Solas you are not to get involved,” Melik warned. Was he going to listen? Not a chance, not while Melik was fighting.

Solas’ eyes narrowed when the dragon hovered over them, fanning her tail, giving Melik the full scent of her heat. What he wanted to do and what he was able to do were to different things. He wanted to down that dragon and rip her tail off, could he do it? No he couldn’t, not now even with Melik’s magic augmenting him.

He watched Melik as his grin turned feral. He knew them there was no need to worry.

The dragon was the first to attack, he did what he normally would do. He grasped the staff on his back, bringing it forward in a graceful swing that shot magic at the same time. It wasn’t his first attack, or his second, but when he tried to draw on Melik’s magic that the dragon’s attention locked onto him. The roar that left dragon sent a shiver of fear down his spine. He focused on his magic, casting a shield around himself and hoped it would be enough. He was still recovering from Redcliffe, not able to use the magic that belonged to Melik. His own magic was weak, but the dragon had felt his connection to Melik and that caught her attention. He was the weak link at the moment. Shit.  

Ironbull charged the dragon, trying to distract it from Solas, but he knew he would never be quick enough. Where was Melik, why wasn’t he in the middle of this fight. The last he seen Melik he had been hacking at the dragon’s neck.

He looked up when a large shadow fell over him. Melik swooped down landing over Solas, blocking the dragon from its prey. He saw Solas standing beneath the Melik’s dragon form, still firing magic, but it was Melik that had his full attention.

This was one fight he wouldn’t get into and it seemed the Vint thought the same. “Is this normal?”

“Beets me,” he rumbled, his blood was still boiling for a fight but this wasn’t his. This was between Melik and the dragon now. He could see Melik was pissed, by the spikes along his back glowing.

“Did you know he could shift into a dragon?” the Vint asked.

“Saw him shift once when we first met,” he decided to answer; it wasn’t like it was a secret. His grin grew as Melik attacked the dragon, and the dragon didn’t stand a chance. He moved back as they move more, but through all this Solas was safe, not once coming close to getting stepped on. Not once did Melik let Solas leave the protection of his body.

The dragon fell, Melik stood there looking at it expectantly. Bull wasn’t sure why, the thing was dead and he didn’t even get to fight to the end. It pissed him off, but it had been his decision.

Solas gasped as the soul of the dragon absorbed into Melik. He had no words to describe it. It filled him, touching places that couldn’t be touched by the hand; it was a brush of silk in the mind. His body pulsed with the soul and he groaned low. He hadn’t even absorbed the soul; he could just imagine what it would feel like for Melik, the power was heady.

His breath caught in his throat as he was forcefully pressed against large piece of deadwood. Melik’s mouth on his and he didn’t protest. He should be, but couldn’t. He did stop Melik from undoing his shirt and pants. He did stop the dragon from grinding against him. This wasn’t the place or time but try telling that to a dragon. It’s not easy.

He thought he finally got through to Melik until he found himself over the elf’s shoulder and said elf was stalking away with determined steps. He didn’t bother expressing his displeasure, it would be useless. He wasn’t a sack of potatoes, but it seemed Melik didn’t care.

They made it to the camp in record time, into the tent even faster.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from last chapter. Last part of chapter NSFW. Enjoy.

**Chapter 15**

Melik lay Solas on  _ his _ sleeping roll where he belonged. He was about to strip the older elf, but it seemed his mate had other ideas and he was more than willing. He waited patiently as Solas’ hand stopped him from moving any closer. 

“I am not bedding you.” 

No, there was no way he heard that right! Solas couldn’t actually mean those words could he? No he couldn’t be that cruel!

“Why?” How that question came out of him calmly he will never know. His whole body was screaming take him, but he forced himself not to act on those instincts.

“This is because of your instincts, not because you truly want me!” The elf had the gall to tell him. 

“If you truly believe that then you are an idiot. Do you really think I killed a willing female dragon out of instinct? I could have just as easily taken her! Fuck, she was inviting me to do just that!” He snarled while sitting up to a kneeling position. What lust he had been feeling was dwindling fast. 

Silence reigned for only a moment and he needed to leave. Want was still clutching him and this elf wasn’t willing. He wouldn’t seek out another, but he couldn’t stay in here either. 

He exited the tent, ignoring Solas’ call. He needed to get away but couldn’t. Instead, he sat in front of the fire and watched as his companions made their way into camp just as Solas was leaving the tent. “Melik…” he watched as movement from their companions caught Solas’ attention. “We will speak later, when we have more privacy,” Solas uttered with a scowl before disappeared back into the tent. 

“Hey dragon, I thought for sure…” Varric trailed off waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“You thought I would be hilt deep within Solas? So did I,” he grumbled tiredly. 

“I wouldn’t have put it as blunt, but basically. What happened?” He noticed he had everyone’s attention and shifted uncomfortably. 

“A misunderstanding on my part,” it was all he could come up with. He actually didn’t know why Solas stopped him, the elf had smelt of desire and lust. His needs had matched his own, so why did Solas stop him? It made no sense and was frustrating as hell. 

“Uh huh,” Varric looked at him dubiously and he couldn’t blame the dwarf. 

“Hey boss, if you got an itch, I can scratch it for you,” Bull offered, for one moment he was tempted to take the man up on the offer. 

“No. I will not break my promise, not matter how hard it is to keep,” he sighed, flopped backwards until he watched the sky. Looks like he was sleeping out here instead of his comfortably furs. Not what he had been planning. “I suggest everyone gets a good night's rest, tomorrow we go hunting for those scouts and anything to do with the Grey Wardens,” he announced and scowled when he remembered that his furs were in the tent. There was no way in Oblivion he was going back into that tent to grab his furs. He would rather freeze. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

He woke a few hours later, the moon was still high in the sky. Solas had entered his dream, so he forced himself awake. He heard movement in the tent and knew Solas was getting dressed. Quickly, he shifted to his dragon, taking to the air as Solas stepped out of the tent. He knew he was being childish, but right now he didn’t care. 

Instead of waiting for his companions he soared the air searching for the Soldiers. He caught their scent near some abandoned shacks. Inside, he found their dead bodies along with directions and instructions on how to make an amulet that challenges the leader of the killers. What was he in the mood for, a challenge or just mass slaughter? No he couldn’t think that way, he wasn’t with the dragons anymore, amulet it was. 

He flew back to the camp, pleased to see Solas had gone back to bed. Quickly, he passed the instructions to the requisition officer. It took an hour of him pacing naked in camp before she was done. He shifted into a dragon, and she placed the necklace in his mouth with a look of sheer terror on her face. 

Once more he took to the air, landing well away from the enemy's camp. He had no clothes, armor, or weapons-- this fight was going to be glorious. He couldn’t wait. 

He shifted back to his elvhen form, placing the necklace around his neck. Yes, there were comments about him being nude, but they still allowed him in. “You killed Inquisition soldiers, I am here for your head!” he sneered  with a smirk as the man in charge gawked at him.  

“You expect to fight me naked?” the leader scoffed. 

“What? Afraid you’ll lose to an unarmed, and unarmored man? Are you really that weak?” he mocked, laughing at the man. That was all it took for rage to take over the human. 

War dogs were let loose. The leader charged and Melik stood there waiting for them to get a bit closer. He put all his anger, frustration, hurt, confusion into his shouts. “Fus Ro Dah,” he watched as the group flew back from. The dogs landed with a crunch, the man laid stunned on the ground, but was quickly recovering. He waited until the man rose to his feet, he was the last enemy. “Rii Vaaz Zol!” and had the pleasure of watching an instant death and coming back as a something he can command for a short period of time. 

“Did he die or not?” he heard them question and kept silent and watched their leader drop dead a few moments later. 

“I ripped his soul from his body. Yes, he is dead,” he answered and had the pleasure of seeing most of the group pale. “I will do the same to each and every one of you if you betray me.” He could see in their eyes that they wouldn’t betray him, and that was good enough. 

“We will follow you Herald of Andraste,” one man stepped forward, bowing low at the waist. It seemed they knew who he was, that made things so much easier. 

“Good, send your reports to Leliana at Haven,” he announced before shifting into the form of a dragon once more. He reveled in their gasps, and murmurs of awe. It had been a long time since he heard those sounds. It almost reminded him of Skyrim. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Returning back to camp was not fun. Everyone was awake and not happy with him. They were even less happy when they found out he had found out the fate of the missing scouts and fought the leader of the group responsible. 

Solas stared at him hard, but didn’t say a word. Bull looked sullen since now all that was left was searching and no fighting. Cassandra looked like she was about to blow and he didn’t want to be here when that happened. Varric of course was with his trusty notebook writing everything down. Blackwall didn’t seem to care, and Dorion wanted out of these rainy lands. 

He went into the tent, put some clothes on, then his armor. He didn’t bother looking up when the tent flap opened, he didn’t need to told that it was Solas. Yes, he was still pissed at the elf. 

“Solas now is not the time, we have things to do!” He snarled stuffing things back into his pack. 

He didn’t hear the elf, nor did he look and see what the elf was doing. Right at this very moment, with the elf’s scent so close, he couldn’t trust himself to look. 

He felt his hair being moved and ignored it, Solas played with his hair often, so it really meant nothing at the moment. He could ignore it, but the elf being so close, that he was having a hard time ignoring. 

A gasp escaped him when Solas tugged sharply on his hair, bending his head back baring his neck. His dragon wanted dominance, it balked at being treated this way. “If you want me, this time I will be doing the taking,” Solas whispered hotly in his ear and he shuddered. Fear and uncertainty was there, but lust and excitement dominated. Not even Argis had taken him, and now this elf was going to try. Just the thought had him straining against the seams of his pants. 

A low warning growl rumbled from his chest, and was cut short by a very sharp tug of his hair. He hoped Solas realized this could mean a fight for dominance. He didn’t want to hurt the elf, but he may not have a choice. 

Hot breath on his neck broke his thoughts, the wet swipe of Solas’ tongue and gentle scraping of teeth had him groaning. So far Solas hadn’t done much to dominate, in this he could keep control of himself. 

He felt a tug on his shirt and quickly stripped it off, along with his pants. He knelt there naked with Solas flushed against his back still clothed. This wouldn’t do, not at all. He wanted to feel Solas’ skin against his own, he wanted the scent of his arousal strong in the air. Not hampered by clothing. 

Solas clamped one hand around his chest, pinning him in place. Another warning rumble left, which the elf ignored. It wasn’t until Solas started lowering him to his bedroll that his instincts kicked in full force. 

For all his posturing, he found himself flat on his stomach, his arms magically pinned by his head and his legs magically held down. How this happened, he didn’t have a clue. He was just dominated so quickly that he couldn’t fathom how it happened. 

His passive, quiet elf just brought him down so easily. How in the hell? Solas the bookworm. Solas the unassuming mage. Yes, he was Fen’Harel, but still. This passive mage just brought  _ him _ down. It was mind boggling, but he admitted, he enjoyed it. 

To top it off, his dragon was excited and purring. “What the fuck!” he gasped, feeling Solas kneeling beside him. 

“Looks can be deceiving,” his mate murmured against his ear. Another shudder ran through his body, the elf was good. He knew just how to pitch his voice. 

He was rolled over onto his back and had the pleasure of watching Solas strip off his shirt. He knew and would never admit this out loud that he made a whining sound when that was all that came off. “It’s time you learn the word patience,” his mate murmured, calling electricity to his hands and placing them on his chest. It was mild magic. His back arched as lust shot through him, a low moan reverberating through him. Slowly those hands moved, turning fire hot, then cold. His skin was so sensitive that he couldn’t help his moans or needful cries. This was torture and there was not a damn thing he could do. 

A wet hot mouth trailed along his skin, going lower, teeth nipping close to his hips. He bucked his hips, hoping Solas would get the point, literally and figuratively. Instead he felt the elf’s smirk as he skipped the one area where he needed him the most. 

His legs were spread further apart, knees bent and he didn’t care. That mouth. Gods it was wicked. Teeth sunk into his thighs, and he saw white as he lost control of his body. He could feel his release pouring from him, cooling on his stomach and didn’t care. In moments he was at attention once more, one firm stroke from his mate. 

His eyes snapped open as Sola straddled his chest. When the elf removed his pants he didn’t know and didn’t care. What met his gaze he wanted in his mouth and it seemed his mate had the same idea. He took him to the hilt, relaxing his throat had Solas fucked his mouth. His purposely convulsed his throat, watching as Solas shuddered. 

He swallowed thickly as Solas removed himself from his mouth, still hard and weeping. Now he was swallowing nervously as Solas called magic to his hand, slickness appearing. He thought for sure the elf would use it to prepare him, but instead he reached behind himself, slicking his member up. 

“What?” he whispered, uncertain of what was going on. Solas had wanted to take him, why was he not now? 

“I want to take all of,” Solas murmured, leaning down kissing him gently, but that wasn’t what he wanted. His tongue slipped into the elf’s mouth, sucking gently on his tongue until he moaned. They both swallowed each other’s groans as Solas lowered himself onto him. His tight sheath fitting him perfectly. 

“Let me free from these magical bindings,” he breathed against Solas’ mouth, thrusting up into his willing body. The bindings disappeared, he grasped Solas’ hips, keeping him from sinking too low onto him. He didn’t think it was a good idea for Solas to take all of him, he had never allowed a two legged to take his knot. They weren’t built for it, especially males. 

He saw Solas flinch when he sunk to low and a small part of his knot entered him. Without warning he rolled the elf onto his back, taking control, keeping control of himself as he moved within the elf. He quickened his pace, as Solas grew closer to reaching his end. He shifted slightly, angling himself so he hit that one spot over and over. The elf below him shuddered, back arching as he found his release. He felt himself on the end, fought his instincts to hilt himself fully within Solas’. With a shout, he emptied himself into his mate, holding him close until their breathing returned to a normal pattern. 

“Why?” 

“It would have hurt you. Dragons were meant to take my knot, not two legged,” was the only explanation needed. 

Solas drifted as he lay curled up to Melik, feeling at peace after all that had happened. Maybe things would be alright, maybe he could have a life, but one thing he knew for certain-- he couldn’t hide who he was with Melik. He couldn’t be what he showed the Inquisition. He knew this now. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you MitzyBlue for the quick work you did. I really appreciate it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter I have been waiting a while for. The battle at Haven, with a few twist and turns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my Beta Reader for this corrections and get this chapter back so quickly.

**Chapter 16**

They returned to Haven late into the night. Everyone headed to their own cabins including Solas. Melik was confused by this but allowed it. l He thought they had made up… well that things between them were alright. The older elf had been sleeping in his tent every night since they took down the dragon. He had hoped Solas would be back in his cabin, but it looked like that wasn’t happening. 

His stomach made the decision for him when it rumbled for food. He might as well grab two plates, Solas hadn’t eaten either on the way back, and the others of the Inner Circle  would probably be in the tavern shortly after they unloaded from their long trip. 

The tavern was warm. Many people were already eating. Leliana, Cassandra and Cullen sat at one table talking quietly. Josephine, and Vivienne were nowhere in sight and he wasn’t surprised. The barmaid already had two plates of food in her hand, walking towards him. He accepted them, and without another word, he left the tavern and headed to Solas’ cabin. 

The door abruptly opening before he had a chance to touch it was a shock to him. Solas almost running into him, arms filled with his belongings, had him nearly dropping the plates. “Melik?” he heard the smirk in his Solas’ voice and wanted to scowl. 

“My cabin or yours?” Melik asked while nodding at the plates that filled his hands.

“Yours. Mine is not fit for company at the moment,” Solas said, motioning over his shoulder to the stacks of books on the bed, crates of papers and nick knacks on the floor by the door. 

“Moving out?” he asked without bothering to keep the hope from his voice. He’d already told Solas they should share a cabin, it was pointless staying separate. Plus, Solas was in his cabin more than this cabin. 

“Obviously,” with a nod he followed the older elf back to his own cabin, placing the food on the table and grabbed crates from Solas’ arms. 

“Eat or move first?” he asked, motioning to the food. 

“Moving would be more practical,” Solas answered, walking back out the door. With a shrug, he followed, not wanting to think of eating the cold food when they came back. 

A few hours later, they had all of Solas’ belongings moved in. The elf himself didn’t own much, but what the Inquisition had him study had accumulated over the months. He reheated the food as Solas unpacked. They had even brought his desk and chair over, which gave Solas a place to work. 

“You can finish that later or tomorrow. Now you need to eat!” Melik stated, taking Solas’ clothing from the elf and placing them on top of the dresser. He forcefully moved Solas to the table, placing his plate in front of him. 

“When do you plan on closing the Breach?” Solas asked before taking a mouthful of food. 

“Tomorrow, the mages are here, so there is no reason to wait,” he answered, ignoring the knock on his door. He placed a restraining hand on Solas when the elf rose to answer. 

“Enter!” 

The door opened and the chantry female he bedded a few times walked in wearing only a night robe. He felt Solas stiffen as the girl moved about. He ignored her, right now she was an annoyance and he wanted to finish eating. He glanced at Solas when he felt his eyes on him, then turned back to his food and heard an amused snort. 

“Melik is not interested, I would suggest you leave,” Solas stated coldly before turning back to his own food ignoring the girl. They both heard the door open and close. “You couldn’t take two minutes out of eating to tell her that?” he saw the amusement in Solas eyes, and what worry he had, disappeared. 

“No. She was an annoyance. food was more important than her,” shrugging his shoulders to show that he really didn’t care. 

“Only you would think like that,” Solas chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. He knew there would be more males or females trying for Melik, but it didn’t really bother him. He saw Melik wasn’t interested, more so he could feel Melik was not interested in them, he felt the dragon’s and elf’s annoyance with the girl. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

It was early afternoon when they made their way to the demolished temple. Above them, the Breach swirled causing the walls and floors to glow an eerie green. “Do you think we can close it?” he asked Solas quietly so no one else would over hear.

“Yes, though you may have to use a lot of your own power,” Solas warned, “I will be there to help. Take what you need.” 

Melik glanced at Solas when he didn’t follow him to below the breach. It seemed Solas would be leading the mages, that alone calmed him a lot. He moved to just below the Breach, letting its energy to brush against him. This thing was powerful, the orb that had made it put him on edge. He knew it was Solas’ orb and if it held this much power, how powerful had Solas been? 

“Herald, are you ready?” Cassandra asked, looking at him intently. 

“As ready as I will ever be,” he murmured, raising his hand towards the Breach and allowing the mark free. He connected with the Breach and the energy the mages were loaning him. It was heady, this much power and he was to use it all, focusing solely on the Breach. 

With a jerk of his hand he snapped the Breach closed. The extra power flooded back to him, knocking him on his ass. “Melik!” he heard someone cry out, but couldn’t focus on that. The souls he had taken over the years were talking all at once. It seemed there was knowledge gained when closing the Breach. The souls were excited. 

“Melik?” He felt someone giving him a firm shake, his attention snapped to the one kneeling in front of him. Solas gripped his shoulders firmly, fear in his eyes. Leaning forward, he captured the elf’s mouth in a rough kiss, running his tongue along the seam of Solas’ lips until they parted for him. He tasted the elf, giving no quarter, one hand cupping Solas’ neck the other on cradling his cheek, holding him firmly in place. They both ignored the clearing of throats as he deepened the kiss. 

He broke the kiss, panting, his forehead meeting Solas as their eyes met. “I’m safe,” he whispered gently and felt the elf before him calm with those words. Solas rose to his feet first, holding out his hand, smirking at the elf he took the hand, groaning as he rose to his feet. His muscles protested at the extreme use of magic, but other than that he was fine. 

They followed after everyone else, holding hands as they made their way to Haven. 

They made it halfway there when he hesitated, there was something on the air. His dragon was more restless than usual. “Melik, what is it?” Solas asked, not bothering to lower his voice. 

“I don’t know, but there is something on the air,” he answered, taking a deep breath and grimacing. 

“Herald?” Cullen questioned as he, Leliana and Cassandra made their way to them. 

“I don’t know, but the air does not smell right,” he told them, shaking his head in frustration. 

“Well we just came from a ruined temple with burnt bodies,” Cullen reminded him. 

“Oh, I know that smell well, this is not it!” he snarled, pacing back and forth, his agitation growing. “I’ll be back shortly, I need to find what is causing this scent.”

~ooooooooooooooooooooo~

He raced back to Haven, the fastest he had ever flown. There was still light in the sky, the enemy wouldn’t be here until nightfall. When he landed he saw everyone celebrating their victory. It wouldn’t be a victory for long, not if they were still here when that army came. 

“Cullen, we need to get everyone out of here now. A large army comes!” he yelled as he raced through the people looking for Solas. 

“Herald, what?” Cullen looked at him confused as he ran by his side. 

“An army comes, Templar’s with red lyrium growing out of them. I didn’t see much, but enough to know they are coming here,” he warned and raced into his cabin. Solas was napping on the bed, looking peaceful and he was about to ruin that peace. “Get everyone into the chantry, we need to find an alternative escape route.” 

He glanced back at the bed to see Solas leaning on one elbow, looking at him groggily. “Sorry, but you have to get up, there is an army coming here.” 

“Do you know who it is?” Solas asked, rising from the bed and dressing in his armor. 

“Templar infected with red lyrium; Varric is going to just love this,” he grimaced, looking worriedly at Solas. 

They exited the cabin quickly, Solas had his pack filled with the papers he needed, and he filled his pack with essentials they would need to escape. 

Around them was a flurry of activity, no longer merriment, but action. Weapons were handed out, soldiers stood in formation, mages were getting their staffs readied. Innocents were herded to the chantry, carrying a bag each, any more than that would slow them down. It would be hours before their scent grew stronger he hoped.  

“Hey boss, what’s going on?” Bull asked as he and Varric rushed over. 

“Templars that have red lyrium growing out of them are heading this way. Not sure how large the group is, but large enough to light up a side of a mountain with torches,” he told them quickly and noticed the others were standing there listening too. “Does anyone know if there is another way out of here?” 

His companions glanced at each other uncertainly, it looked like none of them knew. “What about Roderick, he might know,” Cassandra murmured thoughtfully. 

“Getting him to believe you won’t be easy,” Bull warned. 

“That will be the easiest part, finding him will be harder,” Melik grumbled, glancing around and as he suspected not seeing the annoying man. With a huff he stormed up to the chapel, swinging the doors wide open and spotted Rodrick seated further in. 

He grabbed the man, ignoring his ranting and raving and brought him outside. “There is an army on their way here, now where is another route out of here?” he demanded, shaking the small guy as he started threatening again. 

“Gol Hah Dov!” he shouted, watching as it took effect immediately. 

“Melik what did you do?” Solas asked as he finally arrived with the rest of his companions. Some looked worried, others looked impressed at Rodrick standing there passively. 

“I took his will for the time being. The shout doesn’t last, he’ll be his usual self shortly,” he muttered, looking disappointed. He turned to the annoying man, “Where is there another escape route?” 

They all listened as Rodrick told them about a trek he made, the man was long winded, but they finally had their answer. He turned to his companions, “Get all innocents out here, the ass here will show you a safe route out. Iron Bull, Solas, and Cassandra you’re with me, the rest of you are to get these people to safety!” 

His companions scattered to follow his orders Solas stayed by his side as he headed towards the gates to meet with their new enemy. “So much for this being over by closing the Breach,” he grumbled tiredly as they met up with Cullen and the rest of the forces. 

“Did you find an escape route?” Leliana asked hurriedly. 

“Yes, and the others are getting everyone to safety, we have to give them enough time to get to safety though,” he warned, shaking his head. His plans for tonight were off, they might be off for a while from the looks of it, if they survive this. 

~ooooooooooooooooo~

It wasn’t even an hour later when their enemy showed up. The watch saw them first, giving out the alarm. Solas stayed by his side tense and ready, his eyes alight with magic, he could feel the tug on his own magic and didn’t mind. 

“Mages, you have my permission to fight, these Templar will not hold back, they are corrupted,” he shouted, and wouldn’t have heard the person at the gates if it wasn’t for Solas. Quickly he moved to the gates, growling low when he saw a Templar standing there ready to attack. He was about to shout, but stopped when the Templar dropped dead, and a young man stood there with an extremely idiotic hat that covered most of his face. To each their own, he thought to himself mentally shrugging. 

“I am Cole, I came here to help,” the boy answered softly. 

The kid’s scent was odd, he felt odd too. It didn’t put him on alert, but made him curious about the boy. “Do you know who is attacking?” he asked urgently. 

“You know him, heard of him, the Elder One,” he followed Cole’s pointing finger and gasped, what he saw made no sense, but he should be used to that. Above them on a cliff stood the Elder One, taller than any man he ever seen even Shor. Red Lyrium grew out of him everywhere, his limbs were long and boney, longer than anything he ever saw, it looked odd. 

“Shit,” he whispered. “Cullen give me something, anything will do at the moment.” 

“The trebuchets, but you will need to keep them off of the men,” Cullen warned, looking worried. 

“You heard him, let’s do this,” he ordered, running to the first trebuchet. The way hadn’t been clear, but with them all working together they got to it in one piece. A stone was loaded, another soldier cranked it into place and they fought wave after wave of the incoming corrupted troops. 

His dragon wanted free, wanted to fight, but he didn’t think it would be a good idea. He didn’t know what the red lyrium would do to him. He heard the sound of the trebuchet firing and waited. Snow billowed from a peak of one of the mountains, travelling quickly until it became an avalanche wiping everything out in its path. He heard the cheer go up, but knew this wasn’t over. 

His dragon perked up and he didn’t have to be told, “Dragon!” he screamed, everyone ran for safety while he stood there. “Melik, we have to go!” Solas yelled over the beating flap of wings. 

“No. You go to safety, I need to fight this thing,” he snarled, shoving Solas towards the Iron Bull. “Get him out of here!” 

He didn’t wait to see if Bull got Solas out of here, “Fus Roh Dah!” thunder through the air, sending the dragon spiralling. “Yol Toor Shul,” he watched as the dragon was wreathed in flames, it was mildly injured, but easily shaken off. Did it worry him, no not yet. 

He dodged the dragon’s attack, and quickly glanced around, what was left of their army were still trying to get to safety. His companions were helping those they could. “Liz Slen Nus!” Ice formed on the dragon’s wings, forcing the dragon to land and fight. He wasn’t sure if that was the greatest ideas but it was all he had. He couldn’t use much else until there was no one around. He didn’t want to use his dragon form, not with this dragon. 

He was about to attack, but stopped as the dragon took wing and flew elsewhere. Quickly, he made his escape to the chantry. He burst into the chantry sighing in relief as he felt the wooden door close firmly behind him. Hands grabbed him, pulling him close before he could register who it was, lips met his forcefully. “Don’t ever do something like that again!” Solas hissed, shoving him forcefully away before anything had a chance to register. 

“No promises,” he said, winking at the elf. He turned to the rest of his companions, “the rest of you leave, I have a dragon to deal with.” 

“Not a chance!” Solas sneered, glowering at him. 

“All of you  _ have _ to leave, I can’t use my full force with any of you here,” he pleaded, or as close to pleading as he could get. 

“We’ve seen your magic, I don’t think we have to worry,” Cassandra said with certainty. 

“No Cassandra, you’ve seen the magic I’ve allowed you to see. I only used mild magic around any of you. To use my stronger spells could have harmed any of you greatly,” he snapped at the woman, insulted that she thought he was that weak. 

“You seriously expect me to let you go out there on your own?” Solas scoffed. “It will not happen Melik.” 

“Yes, Solas, it will. I need you with them,” he said, taking the elf’s hands. “If something happens to me you will be the first to know. You will be able to find me easily.” 

“Are you sure?” Solas asked soft so the others wouldn’t overhear. 

“ _ I can’t fight it with my true potential with anyone here, including you. Haven will be decimated when I am through,”  _ He projected to Solas instead of speaking. 

“Why him?” Leliana asked with a shrewd look. 

“Because my dragon bonded with him,” Melik smirked as a few people gaped. 

Slowly, Solas nodded, stepping away and allowing Melik to leave. “You can’t be serious allowing him to leave on his own!” Cassandra raged. 

“Yes, I am. We will only hinder him. You believed he destroyed the Temple of Sacred Ashes, he did not, the Elder One did that. But he is capable of causing that amount of destruction if not more,” Solas told them as he headed towards the hidden passage. 

“How do you know this?” Cullen asked when everyone caught up to the elf. 

“He is Dovahkiin, a mortal with the blood and soul of a dragon. His god gave him a form matching his soul when Melik defeated his god’s son. If anyone can survive this, he can,” Solas said with certainty as he moved down the path and out into the blustery cold. 

When they met up with the others, he sent his thought to Melik,  _ “We are safe.” _ He knew when Melik received those words, all watched Haven. A loud shout filled the air, the clouds darken turning red in areas. The area it covered was massive, encompassing all of Haven. Lightning streaked the skies, the storm grew and then it all broke loose. Forks of lightning hit the ground, followed shortly after with large rocks hitting anything in its path. They could see buildings destroyed, the army that came dwindling slowly. Melik stood in the center of it using magic none of them ever saw. Solas stood there proudly as he watched his mate. 

The light show was scary, awe inspiring. You could barely see Melik now with magical flying around, Haven was drenched in magic, building lay in rubble, the chantry was hit with one of the falling stones and they all watched as it caved in.  

“Holy Shit!” Varric whispered. 

Varric glared at the Seeker, giving a shit eating grin, “Well, Seeker, it looks like I was right. He was only allowing you to hold him prisoner. He could have walked out that front door and no one would have been able to stop him.”   

“Shit!” Cullen cursed, slamming his fist into one of the snow banks. 

“What is it?” Solas asked worriedly. 

“I forgot to tell him to aim the last trebuchet at the mount and burry Haven. It is truly the only way to completely stop them,” Cullen said, shaking his head sadly. 

“A moment,” Solas told them and closed his eyes. 

They stared at the elf like he lost his mind, but when the elf opened his eyes they glowed amber. “He knows now and is heading that way. He told us we have to get further away.” 

“No, that is not creepy or anything, Chuckles” Varric muttered and started heading out with the other following him. 

~oooooooooooooooo~

They finally made camp in a small valley that  was sheltered on every side. 

Solas paced the area, glaring at anyone who came near. Every time he tried to leave someone would try and stop him. 

“Cassandra, I say we let him leave,” Varric muttered watching the elf warily, a faint glow surrounded the elf. 

“No. It is not safe, Melik would kill me and then everyone else if something happened to him,” she hissed stalking away from Varric. 

Bull watched from the fire, it had only been an hour since the avalanche, and had watched as the war council watch over the elf like hawks. Twice now the elf tried sneaking out, and twice Leliana caught him. As far as he concerned, Solas should be able to leave when he wanted. He knew Melik the best. 

He stood from his seat, nodding to the Chargers, the rose quickly, he went straight to Solas while the chargers moved to waylay the others. “Solas go!” Bull ordered and watched the elf take off like the wind. He glanced back at his Chargers, the were forcibly stopping the war Council from following, but what impressed him, Melik’s closer companions were stepping in the way too. 

It didn’t really matter now, Solas was gone. If anyone could find Melik, it would be that elf. He would bet his last copper on it. 

“Did he just disappear?” Blackwall asked in utter disbelief.

Bull looked to the ground, three footprints and then nothing. “Looks like.”  

“The only thing we can do now is make sure there are enough warm blankets and a tent for them,” Cassandra said when the camp settled once more, she gave Bull a scathing look.  

“Does anyone else find it odd that Solas was able to move like that?” Varric asked with a lift of his brow. He had seen the footprints and it made no sense.  

“Since we met the dragon, what has been normal?” Bull countered walking back to camp with the dwarf. “Come on, he has a clutch with a female dragon. He changes into a dragon, can breathe fire and a shit load of other things. If that isn’t too odd, then Solas and him have this bond thing going on. They speak through their mind by the looks of it,” Bull reminded him with a grin, but silently he wondered too. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Solas felt it growing within him, something he hadn’t felt since before he went to sleep. He had tried once since waking to shift but found he couldn’t. It had been horrifying that he couldn’t shift into his wolf, for a while he had thought of going back to sleep. 

Now his wolf was there, growing, pushing to be free and he allowed it. He could feel the form taking him, shifting him and felt euphoria as he raced through the snow not on two feet but four paws. 

He moved, scenting the air and knew he was getting close. His pack in his mouth, filled with blankets, and furs. His loping steps took him to the buried Haven in a lot less time it would have taken if he walked. The snow was blowing hard, barely fazing him, but he knew Melik was injured and he was would be affected with the snow and wind. 

Solas moved forward slowly, taking in the scent of the air, catching Melik’s scent immediately and knew he was close. He came to a large heaping pile of snow and knew Melik was far below where he stood. Digging would be useless, it would take too long. He needed to search for another way. Hopefully, there was another way to where Melik was. 

He ran the outskirts of Haven. Finding nothing to show any type of opening leading beneath ground. He loped further out, and found an opening leading to where he wasn’t sure. He didn’t bother returning to his elvhen form as he headed in. His form was a bit large for these halls, but he didn’t care, Melik’s scent was coming closer. 

The first opening had two demons in and they were easily taken care of, it was at the end of a hall he found Melik unconscious, bleeding from a wound on his chest, his arm, leg and face. In this form he wasn’t sure if he could still use his magic, once long ago it would have been easily done, now he worried. 

He tried to cast a healing spell and was surprised it worked. Melik’s eyes fluttered open, stared at him for a moment, “I should have known you can actually turn into a white six eyed wolf,” his dragon croaked looking up at him bleary. 

Solas lay carefully down so Melik could climb onto his back. He was glad his dragon thought to grab the pack from where he dropped it, and took out a fur blanket. He noticed the strain Melik was under and knew they had to get him to safety quickly.

Loped through the way he came, exiting into the blowing snow. He didn’t stop, couldn’t stop, Melik was holding onto consciousness barely. He picked up his pace, using magic to keep Melik on his back. They would be at the camp very shortly, and he would have to shift back. But if he did that, what warmth Melik had would be lost. Damn, what was he too do? Give up his true identity and be forced to leave the Inquisition, or keep hiding and hoped on the slim chance that Melik might survive? Right now it was only magic keeping the dragon alive. 

“Create two eyes, instead of six,” Melik croaked, his grip on his fur lessoning. Quickly he did what Melik suggested, but still his size alone would give him away. It didn’t matter, he could bluff his way out of… he hoped. 

He moved into camp, ignoring the shouts of alarm and moved to a tent that hadn’t been there before. Melik slipped off his back, landing on furs that covered the ground. He shifted back, growling low when the tent flap opened to show Dorian, his hands already lit with magic.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Hours later Dorian had left the tent, Melik was sound asleep, snoring. He was exhausted, but couldn’t sleep his worry for Melik overriding everything. His dragon was now curled up under many fur blankets, heat ruins beneath his bedroll. He could easily have climbed beneath the mound of furs to curl up to Melik, but he knew he shouldn’t. For him to enter the fade right now, it would bring nothing but trouble. 

Instead, he left the tent, glancing at the inner circle as the chatted around a fire. Everyone was eating and that was something he needed to do and soon. 

His mind drifted back to Melik as he and Dorion healed him. They came so close a few times losing him. There had been a lot of damage, teeth marks marred his stomach and chest. There was internal bleeding, broken ribs, he wondered how bad it had been before he healed Melik. He hadn’t checked and that had been his mistake, his only concern was getting Melik somewhere safe, warm. 

“Solas, you need to eat,” Cassandra murmured, pressing a plate into his hands. He stared at the food not really hungry and yet forced himself to take a bite. That one bite turned into him devouring the stew looking for more. He grabbed seconds, thirds when everyone was done and then he finished off the pot still looking for more. He didn’t understand it, he had never eaten this much in his long life. 

“Solas, your eyes are amber,” Blackwall commented, looking at him leery. 

“It would seem I am eating for Melik and his dragon,” Solas uttered more to himself than anyone else. He glanced at Cassandra as she disappeared and then to everyone else. His first inclination was to go hunting on his own, but something deep within him stopped him from doing just that. 

“So out of curiosity are we all just going to ignore that Solas ran into camp as an enormous white wolf? Just wondering is all,” Dorian mocked, looking at each of the inner circle. 

“Here, the scouts are done eating,” Cassandra said, placing a pot with more stew in it by the fire.

He dug in ignoring the incredulous look he was getting, even as he ate his stomach growled. “Shit, Solas, where are you packing it all?” Bull asked. 

“Inside of the dragon in the tent,” he answered around a mouthful. “And to answer your question Dorian, there are many things you can learn in the fade.” 

“That’s it? You learnt it in the fade?” Dorian said, looking at him dubiously. 

“There is a vast wealth of knowledge in the fade, that particular trick just being one of many,” Solas answered with shrug and turned back to the refilled bowl. 

Solas focused on Melik in the tent. He could feel him easier than before and didn’t understand why. He would search out the answers at a later date, now wasn’t the time. 

Finally, after he didn’t know how long, his stomach was full and sated. He glanced at the pot to see there was nothing left, he had literally scraped it clean. 

He closed his eyes when he felt Melik awake, healing magic surrounding him. Slowly he opened his eyes staring at the tent. A grin he couldn’t contain came to him as he watched Melik exit the tent. “How are you feeling?” he asked as his dragon took a seat next to him nodding to their companions. 

“My dragon is filled and sated, you gave me enough energy to finishing healing myself,” Melik answered, his voice rumbling with purr. “Come let’s rest for the night, tomorrow I take wing to find a place where we can go safely.”

“We’ll speak more of that in the morning,” Solas murmured, stifling a yawn as his fatigue finally caught up to him. He followed Melik into their tent, ignoring the catcalls, and whistles.  

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank to my beta reader for having this done so quickly and fixing up so it made more sense and didn't seem to repetitive. 
> 
> Finally we get to Skyhold, and Melik meets a Dracolisk for the first time.

Chapter 17

Solas woke before Melik. The dragon still deeply asleep. He had a decision to make, and it was an important one. The Inquisition had nowhere to go, but he knew of a place, yet he hesitated. Not because of Melik but because of the other mages. They would feel the magic there and might try to tamper or use it unwisely. 

No. He wouldn’t take that chance. He would show Melik how to tap into it and make it his own. He was giving Melik an important place-- where he made the veil. This place was now a castle, but once had been a point of power. The ground was saturated in it, but where it came from, he wasn’t sure. He had asked Mythal but had no answer, it wasn’t magic they were familiar with.

He left the confines of the tent and saw only a few of the inner circle was awake. Dorian sat beside the fire, any closer and the human mage would be in it. Varric sat on a log writing his next book while Cassandra practiced with her sword. 

Even with their Herald back, there was a sense of hopelessness in the air. They would need something to bring hope to these people but he didn’t know what. That was the human’s job. His job was to make sure Melik lived. 

A smirk cross his face when he saw Mother Gizelle walk into Melik’s tent. She was about to get a surprise. “What’s so funny Solas?” Varric asked. 

“Mother Gizelle is visiting Melik, and for months now he had been able to avoid her,” Solas answered chuckling quietly. 

Varric flinched when he heard raised voices from the other side of camp. It seemed the war council was still arguing. No one knew where to go, and no one could agree on anything. They were out in the middle of nowhere and if they stayed here they would turn into frozen-sickles.   

Solas walked over to the far side of camp where he could watch everything. He could feel Melik’s annoyance and didn’t mind. The elf had to speak with the mother at some time or another. 

Melik exited the tent first and he waited, watching. Soon after Mother Gizzelle exit looking peaceful. He wasn’t sure what to expect but singing hadn’t been it, nor people lowering themselves to one knee before Melik in reverence. Everyone looked at the Dragonborn in reverence instead of fear. 

Solas waited, then walked up to his elf, taking his hand and led him away from the others. What he saw in everyone’s eyes now was hope. Now it was time to lead them to their new home. 

“What is it?” Melik asked as they moved further away from camp. 

“You know of the orb, you know who has it, now it is time for you to lead them,” Solas answered smiling slightly. 

“Lead them where? I see no building in the area,” Melik scowled. 

“Ah, but there is. A few days’ hike, it is called Skyhold, a place where the Inquisition can grow, but…” He hesitated, how would Melik take this news. 

“But what? I have to fight an army? Dragons?” Melik scoffed and that actually put him at ease. 

“No, but with all the mages here they may try and tap into the magics there and that could be detrimental,” Solas explained, looking out to where Skyhold laid. 

“What’s it real name?” 

“Tarasyl'an Te'las,” he answered wistfully as old memories came to him. 

“Where the sky was held back,” Melik translated, “Where you made the Veil.” 

“Yes, and any who should tamper with the magics there…” he shouldn’t need to finish that sentence. 

“So how do I make it so no one could create problems?” 

“That, I will show you once we arrive,” Solas smiled, a weight being lifted off of his shoulders. 

“Is it your magic there?” Melik asked curiously. 

“No, and it is unknown where the more potent magics came from. Even Mythal couldn’t figure it out, but when I locked the gods away, I needed a place very powerful,” Solas explained, uncertain how Melik would react. He could feel no anger, only curiosity. 

“Well this should be interesting, I am about to protect magic that I know nothing about. No, I can’t see anything bad happening by that,” Melik’s words dripped sarcasm as his lips turned upwards in a smirk. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

By morning, everyone was packed and ready to go. Solas gave Melik direction and Melik in turn, led the refugees and remains of the inquisition.  For those of the inner circle, they were told that Solas found it in the fade. 

It took four days to get there, he met up with Solas as he stood on a rock ledge. There in the distance a grand fortress stood, waiting for them. “Solas, you are giving me a Fortress,” Melik whispered in awe, wrapping his arms around Solas’ waist. 

“Skyhold,” Solas answered, leaning back against Melik’s chest. 

“You know in Skryim we wear an amulet of Mara to show we wish to marry, once married it is expected the married couple have to… ah bless each room. I really hope you don’t intend that or I will be in worse shape than when I returned from the female dragon,” he joked, and watched as Solas’ eyes lit up, and laughter bubbled out of his mouth. 

“No, I do not intend for that to happen,” Solas murmured, grinning and motioned Melik to lead the people. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Melik walked across the bridge. Solas’ voice was whispering quietly in his mind, instructing him how to protect the ancient magic that lay in the soil. 

As soon as he stepped onto the soil of Skyhold he felt it. Magic so old that it made his teeth ache, it called to him and he knew this magic, had tasted this magic before. He allowed his magic to touch that old magic, allowing it to fill him, taste him before sinking back into the soil. He felt the connection between him and that magic now and knew no one could ever touch it again. 

Skyhold was his. It would always recognize him. 

He turned his attention to the bridge and watched as the others made their way across. There would be a lot to do before this place was livable. But in the long run, it would be worth it. 

“Now no one can tap into the magics here, including me,” Solas murmured as he walked up beside Melik. 

“Why did you give me so much control over your fortress when it will stop you from using the old magic here?” he asked, his eyes widening when the answer came to him without words being spoken. Solas didn’t trust himself, especially here where many memories lie. 

“Now you know,” Solas whispered, taking Melik’s hand into his own. “You once promised to help me undo my mistakes properly where people will survive,  and I am holding you to that promise.” 

“I don’t plan on backing out of that promise, but it will take time. I will have to delve into your memories more thoroughly,” he explained as they walked into the keep area. The hall was large, and in shambles, a few doors were blocked off by debris. Some of the walls were falling apart, mortar and bricks missing. Windows were broken, other doors lay on their hinges. The buildings would take a lot of work before they were livable, let alone able to accept visitors. This would take months, and they didn’t have that kind of time. They would have to hire the best, and many workers. 

He headed back outside, people were already setting up tents, towers were being cleared out. Others were clearing out debris from the upper and lower courtyard. They barely started and already he could see a difference. 

“This is amazing, but we need to hire builders, stone masons, decorators, and much more,” Josephine chimed when she met him on the stairs; her eyes bright and shiny, excitement and hope filling them. 

“I’ll let you get to that. I warn you, there is much to be done inside. Right now it is not livable,” Melik warned her as she glided up the steps. 

“Don’t worry so much, I’ve already sent ravens to a few contacts,” Leliana told them as she walked up the steps. 

“There is much to be done. Hopefully, those people will be here soon,” he muttered nodding to the two ladies before walking away with Solas by his side. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

He was placed in the tavern, one of the larger rooms. Solas was placed elsewhere, but that didn’t happen, the elf was by his side sleeping. What he just woke from was amazing, Solas had shown this place in its prime. At first it was land saturated by magic, then he had built a fortress to protect that magic. 

Many freed slaves lived here, as he planned and made the veil. Then the tragic death of Mythal and Solas was forced to move his plan ahead before the spell was properly completed, never once being tested. 

But now he knew this place intimately, and understood why Solas worried with so many people here. 

“Go back to sleep, it’s too early,” Solas grumbled, rolling his back to him. 

He curled up to the elf, pressing his erection against the elf’s backside and snickered at the glower Solas shot him over his shoulder. “Forget it! You had me most of the night,” the elf retorted, moving his hips away from him. 

“And I’ll never tire of having as often as I can,” he whispered heatedly in the Solas ear before rising to his feet so his mate could continue sleeping. 

His eyes widened as he opened the door. The courtyard was cleared, he knew they had worked through the night in shifts, but this was amazing. There was no debris to be found, all the rubble that had been lying around was gone. The upper courtyard looked amazing even though it was littered with tents but that didn’t matter.

He walked down the steps, Cassandra was there to meet him. “Amazing isn’t it?” she murmured. 

“That is putting it mildly,” was his soft retort as they stood watching the people work. 

“The Rotunda and library are almost finished. Solas already called dibs on the Rotunda being his office,” Cassandra informed him with a smirk. “Most of the mages have been helping out in the library and grounds. Their magic helped at lifting the heavier thing.” 

“Any timetable when this will be livable?” 

“A week if this keeps up, then the Inquisition will need to choose a leader,” Cassandra explained as they walked through the working people. 

“Well good luck on that,” he muttered, not what he expected, and the thought of someone else commanding him made his stomach sour. His dragon balked at the thought, it seemed he would have to be more careful than before. 

The smile on Cassandra’s face put him on edge, it was a smile he had seen Leliana wear many times, the knowing smile as he called it. That smile alone put him on edge coming from Cassandra, from Leliana it was expected. 

~ooooooooooooooooooo~

A week later found him in his dragon form lifting stacks of stone and wood on platforms to the upper section of the fortress. He didn’t mind at all it gave him something to do, and at the moment anything was better than nothing. 

Solas had already kicked him out of the Rotunda for annoying him. He had spent days in that small room with Solas with nothing to do but ask question after question. Or try and help paint, that last one didn’t go over well. He had dumped one of the paints, hence why he was kicked out of that room. 

He hovered in the air after setting down his load and watched the masons fix an fallen down wall. It seemed to belong to a large room, and if he remembered correctly it had been Solas’ room at one time. 

He looked to the ground to see if there were more things to lift, but it seemed that had been the last load. That meant once more he had nothing to do. An idle dragon was not good. 

His first thought was take to the air and search the surrounding areas, but his promise to Cassandra had him staying put. He was not to leave the castle grounds. Stupid him for agreeing to that promise. 

Quickly he shifted to his two legged form, grinning as a man stood there holding out some clothes to him without batting an eyelash. “Denet wishes to see you,” the man informed him before walking away to another job. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Denet scowled darkly at their new acquisitions, dracolisks of all things, there were four of them here. Two given by nobles, on given by some person or another and the meanest one was found by Inquisition soldiers. As far as he was concerned and this was a first for him, the animal should have been shot. 

He didn’t know how many times the animal had tried to bite him, or broke his stall door. So he called for the Inquisitor, hopefully the man would give him permission to let the animal go. The Inquisitor seemed to be a sensible man, if a bit odd, so the elf should understand the problem. This animal was disrupting the rest of the herd. Picking fights with the horse, and the horses here were terrified of it. The only thing not terrified of it was the Harts, especially the The Pride of Arlathan, he couldn’t place those two near each other, they would kill each other. 

His scowl darkened to thunderous as he walked by the pen where the ornery critter resided for now. This time instead of a warning lunge, all he saw were teeth going for his head. Quickly, he ducked and rushed out of the stables to wait for the Inquisitor. 

~oooooooooooooooooooo~

Melik walked over to the stables, where the new horses and horses his companions used frequently were stabled, the others were out in pasture just outside on the other side of the bridge. “I was told you wish to see me?” he announced when he saw Denet waiting for him outside with a thunderous look and behind him in one stall was an animal he had never seen before. That didn’t surprise him, but the instinct to challenge this animal did surprise him and he could see the animal felt the same. 

The animal rose to his hind legs, calling like a dragon, challenging him. He answered that call with a roar that had people scrambling. 

He hadn’t noticed his companions racing to see what the commotion was about. Nor did he notice Solas when he joined them. His total focus was on that strange animal. 

“Isn’t that a dracolisk?” Varric wondered, looking at their dragon worriedly. 

“So I guess it’s true that dragons bred with horses?” Bull muttered shaking his head. 

“Uh, does this mean we will have a fight on our hands?” Varric asked. 

“Denet, back away from the stables,” Solas ordered calmly and went to lead the challenging mount elsewhere incase there was to be a fight. As soon as he stepped towards the mount he stopped when a loud roar filled the air, he could feel Melik’s rage that he was nearing a potential threat. Quickly he rushed back to Melik side to prevent something worse happening. 

“What’s going on here?” Cullen demanded as he raced over. A few of his soldiers had informed him of something that, frankly, he hadn’t understood. They had talked at once, too quickly and at a frantic pace. So instead, he decided to investigate and was positive it had something to do with their Dragon. It seemed, unfortunately, he was right. 

“The Drasolisk seems to be challenging Melik?” Varric answered uncertainly, shrugging his shoulder and raising his hands up helplessly. 

“Well, let it out, and let them fight it out,” Denet grumbled, looking at the Herald leery. “It is the only way to settle this or we will have more problems as time goes on.” 

Everyone standing around glanced at each other, uncertain who should even go near the drasolisk. With a huff Cullen marched forward, going into the stables and opened the gate moving out of the way quickly. 

What he expected was a bloodbath, what he got was a lot of warning noise back and forth between their dragon and the new animal.

“What is all this racket!” Dorian stormed as he walked over to the stables. He had heard that there was a problem and had been thinking to investigate, but when he heard that Melik was there he chose to keep at his work. Their dragon would take care of or eat whatever the problem was. But, when he heard the new god awful noises, he investigated. 

“A challenge,” Bull answered. 

“That little pipsqueak is challenging our dragon? Why doesn’t Melik change to his dragon, roar a few times and be done with it,” Dorian grumbled, scowling at the new animal. “Or better yet, eating the thing and shut it up.” 

“Solas?” Dorian questioned, looking for a true answer to his suggestion. 

“He is not changing because there is not enough room,” the elf explained rolling his eyes at them. Solas smirked as everyone moved back quite a way, giving a large clearing. “Go ahead. Allow your dragon freedom, but if you eat that animal, I am not kissing you!” 

Denet watched as the Herald shifted, he couldn’t help that he stood there gaping like a fool. How often was it someone sees a dragon up close enough to touch or be eaten. “A question, if there are more of these will they challenge him too?” he asked when his brain started functioning once more.

“Yes.” Solas answered firmly. 

“Then I better get the other three out here,” Denet mumbled and started to move, but stopped dead when the dragon’s gaze turned to him. He froze in place and would never admit to anyone that he just whimpered. 

“Get them, place no ropes on them,” the dragon ordered him and there was no way he was going to deny a dragon its orders. This is one thing he would never forget, the Herald of Andraste was a fucking dragon of all things. He thought he had seen it all, even heard of some outlandish things, but this topped it all. 

As quickly as his shaking legs would allow, he unlocked three other gates and watched as those dracolisks bolted out. He followed at a slower pace, not sure if he wanted to see what was going to happen. 

Their Herald was standing there in elf form once more, naked as the day he was born. No sooner he was back into the huge scary dragon form when all of the dracolisk showed themselves. If he found anymore dracolisks he was turning them away, he didn’t give a flying leap if they were gifts to nobles or kings. These were the last he would watch over. 

What floored him even more the three he set loose  _ bowed their heads _ to the dragon/herald. No noise, no challenges, no instigating a fight, it was a relief. He didn’t need to lead them back to their stalls, they went on their own quite quickly, he noticed. Now it was the stubborn one facing off with the Herald/dragon. 

He didn’t know what was going to happen, or if this stupid creature would survive. He watched from the stables as the Herald opened his mouth and let out a roar that shook his bones. He was waiting for the Herald to eat the animal, but their Herald did nothing of the sort. 

Instead, the dragon/herald gave a cold chilling stare and that stubborn ass dracolisk bowed its head so low its nose was brushing the ground. What confounded him next the giant dragon sniffed the dracolisk, the nudged it like it was a foal and hadn’t just challenged him. 

One sound he never heard from any animal other than cats was purring. Now he was hearing it from a dracolisk and their Herald. Was he getting paid enough for this job? He needed to think on that. 

He let out a breath of relief, thinking everything was fine now. He walked closer, petting the dracolisk and nothing happened, no nips, or warnings. This he could work with. 

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Solas moving up beside the dragon. No, that wasn’t odd at all. It looked like he would need to get used to odd. He thought everything was fine, he should have known better. Solas reached out to pet the dragon/Herald and it seemed that was a mistake. 

The dracolisk decided to nip Solas and then all hell broke loose. No he wasn’t getting paid enough for this job. It happened so fast, one moment the dracolisk was standing there, the next he was in the maw of the huge dragon. Not a moment sooner that animal was flying through the air, hitting a nearby tree with a sickening thud. He was positive the animal was dead. 

It shocked him to see the dracolisk struggle to his feet, when he couldn’t do that, it did a combination of limping and crawling to that great dragon. Solas stood there with his hand on the dragon’s snout and the dragon standing protectively over Solas, not once taking his eyes off of the other animal. 

When the dracolisk neared, body beaten and broken, blood coming out of many puncture wounds, discoloration on his sides said there was internal damage. What confounded him when the dracolisk made it close to the Herald, the Herald did something, said something and a glowing light healed all those wounds. 

“Shift back,” Solas murmured to their Herald. He didn’t flinch this time when the elf stood before him naked. 

“He will not give you a hard time now,” the Herald announced, but who was he talking to, him or Solas?

“That’s good news,” he answered instead of waiting for Solas to answer. “I will not be taking anymore of those animals Herald.” 

“That is your choice, but if you wish to take more go ahead, there shouldn’t be a problem,” Melik told him and turned to the proud Dracolisk. “When the time comes for me to leave, have this one saddled.” 

“Will do Herald,” Denet nodded and walked back into the stable where his stash of alcohol was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for Dracolisk i have tried looking for information on their parentage, but found nothing. So since we don't come across them until we kill a dragon I am using that information to say they carry dragon blood.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric talks to Melik. Our dragon meets Hawke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To warn readers my Hawke was in a rival friendship with almost everyone. She is blunt, to the point and protective of Varric. She hates lies and calls them as she sees them.

Chapter 18

Melik watched as Varric walked over to him, looking nervous, “What did you do this time?” He saked the dwarf. 

“Something that will piss Cassandra off royally. She’s been searching for Hawke, and I’ve lied. I invited Hawke here when we found out about Corypheaus. So she is on her way here and should be here any day now,” Varrric answered, not meeting the dragon’s eyes. 

“Pissing off Cassandra, I don’t know if that is very brave or stupid,” Melik chuckled, shaking his head. “Don’t worry, I’ll help out if she is planning on killing you.” 

“Help who?” Varric asked grinning. 

“Whoever is winning of course,” he joked, “but seriously, I won’t allow Cassandra to harm you. For this you owe me big.”

“Oh?” Varric asked nervously, not sure if wanted to pay this debt. He had to shake his head, he was planning on making a bargain with a  _ dragon _ of all things. 

“Uh huh, I want a case of Antivian wine and a box of those sweets from Orlais,” Varric let out a sigh of relief when he heard the demands. This he could do, it would cost him a fortune but it would be well worth it. 

“You’re on, when we get back it should be waiting or on its way,” Varric said with a large grin before walking back to his table to write out a few notes and have them shipped quickly.

Melik closed his eyes, focusing on Solas to see if his mate had been listening. He smiled softly when he found Solas anticipating the sweets coming.  _ “Remember Hawke will be here very soon.”  _ He reminded his elf. 

“ _ I’ll try make sure Cassandra doesn’t find out, though I am not sure how,”  _ Solas answered. “ _ If worst comes to worst, we’ll have Varric hide in our room.”  _

“ _ We’ll talk about that.”  _

Solas chuckled, and turned back to his painting as Melik grumbled through their link. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Melik stood on the battlements looking over Skyhold. He now had the title ‘Inquisitor’ added to the many titles he’s been given. From what he had learned of this new position, he didn’t want it. It seemed that once more he was placed into a situation he didn’t want. The last had been dragonborn, long before he received his dragon form. He couldn’t remember how long it had taken to answer the call of the Greybeards. Actually, it had been Argis who had talked sense into him, and that sense had lost him his husband. 

Now, he needed to defeat an enemy who wanted to become a god using Solas’ orb. And with that it was his job to protect everyone. His job to make sure villages, cities, towns were not lost. Once more in his life, he would need to play politics, and be able to hold his own against nobles. For that, he would need to remember how to be an elf. For so long, he had been a dragon that he barely remembered that life. 

He hated to admit this, but he would need help, and that meant he would have to ask for said help. That will be a very bitter pill to swallow.  

It had been a stupid mistake to think that closing the Breach would make things quiet down. Someone should have slapped him for that sort of naive thinking. He should have known better. Now, he had to figure out how to get people to work together. It wouldn’t be easy considering how greatly people opinions differ. A good example would be mages and templars, there was a topic to start wars with between those two.  It was like the old stormcloaks and war all over again.

Then there was his dragon’s mate, but what was Solas to him? He didn’t know the answer to that question. Could he provide the  emotions Solas wanted? He didn’t know. He was just as protective of Solas as his dragon was, and that would still be the case even if he didn’t have a dragon form. Did that mean he loved the elf? That is all it took for him to marry Argis and they had been happy. Could he base his relationship off of that? He had before and it worked. His people got married for far less reasons, mostly political. He would need to think on this more, hopefully some year he would have an answer. 

Compared to everything else, Solas’ problem he could understand. Solas wanted to veil gone, and he agreed; the elves need some of the potential lost to them. Right now, they were dirt in the eyes of everyone else. They were abused verbally, physically, and mentally. If they regained some of their lost abilities, they would hopefully no longer be abused and would have a way to fight back. 

He had seen elves sneered at, spat on, hit, kicked, berated for no reason. Once and only once he caught a young innocent elven lass being raped. The one who raped her didn’t live long enough to regret it. If that wasn’t bad enough, there were so many new recruits, plus elves working for them that it was seen happening more and more. 

Even he had been mistaken a time or two for a servant. The worst mistake any could make and he made sure it was well known. The one noble had his guts spilling out on the floor and the other still cowered in fear, always looking over his shoulder. The man couldn’t even be in the same room with him without pissing himself. 

Yes, the veil needed to come down and elves had to rise in power. They didn’t need to be the most powerful, but they couldn’t continue on like this. It was simply unacceptable. 

Now, they were waiting for a friend of Varric’s. Hopefully, the person would hurry up and arrive soon. Then Melik could finally leave these walls; being cooped up was playing havoc on him. Ever since he found out he was dragonborn, he had never been in one place this long. So far they were on two very long fucking months. 

“Inquisitor, you are awake very late,” Cullen murmured as the human came up to him.

“Couldn’t sleep, my dragon wants freedom and you humans are forcing me to stay here,” he bit out coldly, not even trying to keep his anger under wraps. 

“Once Varric’s friend shows, then you will be able to head out,” Cullen assured him unable to take a step closer. An angry dragon worried him, a cooped up angry dragon more-so. 

Melik didn’t bother letting on that he’d been privy to who the ‘friend’ was. It was a well guarded secret in an attempt to keep Cassandra from finding out. “Then they had better hurry up, if they’re  not here by the morning I am taking wing until my dragon is sated,” He snarled, glaring at the human before him. The Commander simply nodded to him, taking a few steps back before turning on his heels. Melik called to the retreating form,“One more thing Commander; keep your men from abusing the elves of this place or I will take matters in my own hands.” 

“I have already found out who the aggressors are and they are being punished,” Cullen assured him quickly. 

“Good. Because I will not tolerate racism here. This is the Inquisition. We are supposed to be better than that. And those who don’t trust other races should be keeping it to themselves, not spoken so all can hear. That reflects poorly on the Inquisition,” Melik reminded him before walking to the stairs of the battlement. 

He looked high up where his balcony lay to find Solas watching him. With a slight smile he nodded to the elf, not surprised in the least the elf was up. His dragon was creating problems for both of them. For Solas, the elf was just as anxious as he was to be on the road once more. They both needed to be doing something, not sitting around with nothing to do. Solas could lose himself in his paintings or reading, but there was nothing really here for him to focus on. 

He could go drinking, but that made controlling his dragon harder. He could practice with the soldier but it was never really satisfying. He could practice with Cassandra but after the last time when he broke her arm accidently, it was decided best that he not practice with anyone. 

As for reading, there were many books that interested him here. He had already read all the books pertaining to history, culture, lore anything he needed to know about these lands. Whether what was in those books were true or not, well, he would have to ask Solas. When it bothered him enough, he would ask. As of right now it didn’t really matter. 

Glancing back up at his balcony once more, he found Solas back in their room. He focused on their bond for a moment and found Solas beginning to fall asleep. The elf needed it. Solas had been tiring himself out helping him keep control of his dragon. 

He made his way across the lower and upper courtyard and into the Keep proper. He wasn’t surprised to see the main part of the keep empty of guests and servants. It was actually peaceful when this quiet. Usually, there were many people in the keep, so many that it was hard to think. 

Wearily, he made his way up the many stairs to his and Solas’ room. At first it was only going to be his, but he nipped that one in the tail. Solas was bonded to his dragon, he had just as much right to sleep in that room as he did.

Solas was lying on his side, sleeping peacefully. The blankets were halfway kicked off, and Solas’ pillow laid unused. Instead, the elf was curled up to  _ his _ pillow. Stripping out of his clothes, he lay next to Solas. It didn’t take long for the elf to turn to him and curl up. 

Lately, since he was losing control of his dragon it had been harder and harder to lay next to the elf. Many times while they had sex he literally had to fight off his instincts and not knot with the elf. Solas had felt his turmoil and not pushed for intimacies lately, for which Melik was grateful.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Solas woke first from a commotion outside that could be heard clearly from the open balcony doors. He didn’t dare close them, it was one of a few things that help Melik keep control of his dragon. As quietly as possible he moved from the bed, smirking as Melik grumbled, rolling his back towards him. He made his way to the balcony, grabbing a robe along the way. 

The sun was barely rising, but two hooded figures along with Varric made their way towards the inn. For the amount of racket they were making, Cassandra would know shortly. He hoped that didn’t happen, it would prolong their journey and that was the last thing Melik needed. 

Solas watched the group walk towards the tavern and stop abruptly. He wondered where they would head next, and his eyes widened when they were heading towards the keep. Varric couldn’t be considering bringing them to Melik’s room. It was well known that no one was to enter this room without permission. Very few actually  _ had _ that permission. None on the council had the privilege after the last incident.. Melik had almost roasted Leliana and Cassandra when they stormed into the room demanding to speak with him. 

Messengers knocked, as did servants. Beyond that, everyone else avoided coming to the room simply out of fear or respect. It didn’t really matter which.

He hated having to wake Melik up, he wasn’t even sure if Varric was bringing them here. Perhaps they were simply planning on raiding the old wine cellar. That was probably too much to hope for.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

“Hawk, this is really, a very bad idea, you don’t go entering a dragon’s den without permission,” Varric warned, looking around. 

“Varric, the Herald isn’t a dragon and we’ve fought lots of dragons. I’m not worried,” his best friend murmured in a matter of fact tone. 

“Hawk, we should listen to him,” Fenris stated firmly. “It’s barely dawn, we’ve travelled a long ways. Let’s get some sleep. Then you can hound the Inquisitor.” 

“Yeah, how about we listen to Broody. He is making sense,” Varric nearly sighed in relief when the elf spoke up, maybe now Hawk would listen. 

“No. The Inquisitor needs this information if it’s about Coryphaeus,” Hawk spat heatedly, and Varric knew there was no reasoning with the woman now. Her mind was set. She wouldn’t back down from this plan no matter how suicidal it was. 

Varric shook his head. Everyone in the Inquisition knew Melik’s rooms were off limits unless he invited you up, and honestly, it wasn’t as though he hadn’t invited many people up. There had been a few card games in his room, or just sitting back relaxing. It wasn’t like you could never enter You just needed  _ permission _ is all. It was very common knowledge that you were putting you own life in your hands if you entered without invitation. After what happened with Leliana and Cassandra; people got the message real quickly after that fearful tale. It had taken days to calm the horses after the roar Melik had let out.

Then there was that one assassin, he didn’t know what happened, didn’t want to know how Melik killed him but what they found made all their stomachs turn. Melik was sitting on the bed, no assassin in sight and a cold smirk on their dragon’s face. They found what was left of the assassin on the balcony after Solas showed them where to look.  The inquisitor never told them what happened and that was fine as far as he was concerned. 

Now Hawk was planning on entering the dragon’s den. Stupidity at its best. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Solas shook his head when he heard the footsteps on the stairs. Varric knew better, but they had one thing going for them, the sooner Melik talked with Hawke the sooner Melik was able to leave Skyhold. 

“Melik, we have company coming up,” he called out to his dragon and smirked as Melik grumbled something, slowing leaning up on his elbow. 

“Who did you invite?” Solas thought about lying and saying he invited Varric and Hawke, but it would be pointless. It was pointless, Melike had read his mind so now he had the answer. “Hawke is here? Then tell her to get her ass up here!” 

Solas smirked to herself, it looks as if Varric and his friends had a free pass today. He went to the door, opening it to see Varric arguing with a woman. “Varric, I would suggest you hurry, you and your friend have a free pass for the moment.” 

“You sure Chuckles that Dragon doesn’t mind?” Varric asked hesitantly.Solas couldn’t blame Varric for looking worried. Any sane person in the hold would be.

“No, he has been waiting for Hawke. The War Council told him he couldn’t leave until she showed,” Solas explained, grinning as the dwarf heaved sigh of relief that filled the stairwell. 

Varric finally grinned and set to quickly walking up the remainder of the stairs. He knew for sure Hawke would have a comment about Melik, or maybe she would behave. Nah, he couldn’t see that happening, not with everything he told her about the elf.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Hawk didn’t know what the big deal was. Varric acted like they were walking to their deaths as the ascended the stairs to the Inquisitors quarter. It seems the dwarf was becoming soft being away from Kirkwall. 

What she couldn’t believe is the stories she had been hearing that the Inquisitor was a dragon of all things. She knew it was bullshit, and she didn’t plan on keep her opinion to herself. She needed the Inquisitor’s help, but she didn’t abide by people trying to fool her friends.

She glanced up when she heard movement. A bald elf opened the door before them. He wasn’t bad looking, but not as good looking as Fenris. He was well built for an elf, she could even see that with the way the robes hugged his form. 

She fought not to roll her eyes as the elf and Varric spoke. The more she heard, the more unlikely it seemed the Inquisitor could help her. What she truly believed, the War Council was spreading these rumors, making the Inquisitor seem more than he really was. And no story was consistent. She had heard he was a mage, and then another rumor said he was a master at the sword. Another rumor had it that he could call thunder and rocks from the sky and decimate a village if he wanted to. 

What she truly thought, this elf could barely fight and people had to cover for the Inquisitor. She hated that her best friend was here, but what she really hated was that Varric was forced to follow this fraud. As soon as she found proof of her beliefs, she would make the Inquisitors life a living hell. 

She stepped through the door and up another flight of stairs to find a nude elf with his back towards them as he cleaned his face and chest. What she saw was mouthwatering. A  well muscled back leading down to trim hips and a full ass. Thighs, that were well defined. Of course, it was the hair that really caught her attention. She had never seen someone with such long hair. It was dark as night, braided down his back ending just by his waist.  

The elf turned towards them and he had the greenest eyes she had ever seen. They watched her with a burning intensity, but it didn’t faze her, she had been stared down by the best. And if the stare was because she had checked him out, then he should have put on clothes. 

She didn’t pay attention to Fenris as he walked up beside her. She could feel his jealousy, but this Inquisitor wanted to show his goods, so would look and make sure he knew she was looking. 

She met the elf’s eyes with a coy look and hesitated. The look of revulsion threw her off for a moment, she hadn’t expected that he would shudder in disgust. The ripple that shuddered through his skin was apparent for all to see.. 

She smirked as he put on a robe that the other elf handed to him. Round one to her. 

Her attention snapped to the bald elf when she felt magic flit through the air. Her eyes widened as the mage’s once blue-silver eyes turned amber. Something very dangerous lurked behind those eyes that put her on alert. So this was who hid the Inquisitors incompetence. 

“Hawke, whatever you are doing stop, now!” Fenris warned her and she looked at her elf. She thought for sure she would see worry, but he was upset with  _ her  _ of all people. 

“Why? What’s he going to do? He needs the information I have,” Hawke reminded him, patting him on the arm gently before turning back to the mage. “Now we know who the Inquisitor hides behind.” 

“Hawke, now is not the time for you to be pulling this shit,” Varric warned her, sighing tiredly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I asked you here to help, not insult the Inquisitor and Chuckles.” 

“I’ll give them the information, but I will not be nice about it. They forced you here Varric!” Hawke sneered. “And don’t try and tell me otherwise, I heard what that Seeker did.” 

“That may be the way it started, but it isn’t the way it is now. No one is forcing me to stay  _ now _ !” Varric snapped, glaring at his friend. He hated when she got like this, it had happened quite often in Kirkwall too. Now, she picked the wrong person to antagonize.

She glanced back at the Inquisitor to find him standing very closely to the bald elf. They were saying words, but she couldn’t understand a word of it. She decided to wait patiently and see what happened. Her brow rose when the amber left the bald elf’s eyes. 

“You need to leave soon, you’re control is almost nonexistent,” the bald elf murmured softly, but she heard it and understood it. It seemed whatever they had to hide they did it with the other language.   

“Control of what? His magic? He doesn’t have any that I can feel? His make believe dragon? That is the worst rumor I have ever heard,” She scoffed, shaking her head at the two elves and ignoring Fenris’ groan of frustration. 

“Ah, shit Hawke,” Varric sighed, shaking his head at her and she knew then that she overstepped some bounds. 

Hawke watched as the elf with the really long black hair walked to the balcony. That told her much, she had figured out the truth and they knew it. Now they needed to come up with a better lie. 

“I’ll be taking over this meeting, Melik needs to leave,” Solas uttered, forcing calm within himself so Melik didn’t lose it completely. 

“By hiding on the balcony?” she mocked and then stopped dead. A roar she only heard a few times thundered through the room, making the walls and floor shudder. Slowly, she turned her head towards where the roar came from, hands clamped over her ears. The Inquisitor stood on that balcony staring at her with glowing amber eyes. It felt like it could see right to her soul. Fear like she hadn’t felt before filled her. Her heart hammered against her chest, her body shook. The look in those eyes told her that it was her own doom that was near if she pushed.   

She noticed Varric, and Fenris had backed away, leaving her on her own. If she was truly in danger Fenris would have backed off, so she didn’t need to be hold that she deserved it, she knew this. They had warned her, but she hadn’t listened, she pushed until she got the truth and now it was looking her in the face. The Inquisitor may not be a dragon, but he was something. What that something was she wasn’t sure, but it was scary what those eyes held. 

A low growl left the Inquisitor that shook the very floor she stood on. Not a moment later the long haired elf jumped, and a second late a large black dragon soared in the air. The Inquisitor was a fucking dragon… if that was true then what other rumors were true?

“You just had to push,” Fenris grumbled, glaring at her. “Now you have your answer and a dragon very angry dragon at you.”

“Why did you believe he was a dragon?” she shot back. Annoyance riddled her tone towards her beloved. 

“I could feel it as soon as I walked in here. You thought it was the bald elf with all the power? It wasn’t. If you would have used your magic to sense things you would know that,” Fenris spat and stormed down the stairs. 

“Shit!” She swore softly, angry at herself, angry that the rumors were true and she had been made a fool of by her own stupidity. 

“That one way of putting it,” Varric mumbled. “Hey Chuckles, when Melik cools down we’ll speak with him on the battlements or wherever he prefers.” 

“Tell him to meet us at Crestwood, that is where my contact is hiding. He will no more,” Hawke murmured with almost chaste softness . “And tell him I am sorry. I honestly thought the rumors were false.” 

“No, wait for us at the stables, he wishes the two of you and Varric to travel with us,” Solas stated firmly.

“Yeah, sure, we’ll meet you and whoever else at the stables,” Hawke nodded and turned on her heels heading for the stairs.  

Solas watched them descend the stairs and decided to speak with the Council. It would do to at least update them on their plans to leave. Within the day, he would take five others to Crestwood where Melik would meet them. 

Damn, that meant he would have to take Melik’s dracolisk with them. He didn’t see that going well at all.

Stepping out onto the balcony,  he watched as Melik soared in the crisp mountain air. Melik didn’t go far, every once in a while swooping low to the ground for food. Solas knew Melik wouldn’t leave until he did and that brought a warm feeling to his stomach. 

His thoughts turned back to Hawke. It had been exceedingly difficult to refrain from killing the human female. The more she’d spoken, the more tempted he’d been to roast her right on the spot. If Melik hadn’t stepped in, Solas was sure Varric would have been down one friend and Josephine would have been up one more ash pile to clean up.

With a final look at Melik, he made his way out of the room. His first stop was the War room, and it didn’t surprise him that the council was already there. They all stood looking over various reports. With a weary nod, he passed them the reports that Melik had finished the night before. 

“We are heading to Crestwood with Hawke,” he announced. 

“We heard Melik earlier, and it did not sound good. Am I going to need to clean up any messes?” Josephine asked calmly. 

“No. He shifted and took flight before it went that far,” Solas reassured her, hiding a grimace at how close it came to needing Josephine’s services. 

“When will the Inquisitor be leaving?” Leliana asked. If he admitted it, the woman unnerved him. She was too shrewd by half and that always put him on alert. 

“As soon as Cole and Iron Bull are ready, Hawke, Varric and that other elf are supposed to meet us at the stables,” he announced and exited the war room. 

Cole was easy to find, and the spirit was ready and heading to the stables. Iron Bull was also already waiting for him outside of the tavern packed and ready. 

Denet met them outside of the stables. “The Inquisitor’s Dracolisk is ready and as vicious as ever,” the horse master scowled darkly at said animal. 

He hesitantly walked up to the animal, he wasn’t sure what his welcome would be like. Since that one day he avoided the animal. His Hart grazed nearby without a saddle as he expected. The pride of Arlathan never wore a saddle, it wouldn’t be tamed. He also knew that his Hart would attack if this dracolisk tried to harm him. 

Melik’s mount just licked him from chin to forehead, and he rubbed his face in disgust. It seemed there was no need to worry. “We should head out, Melik is getting impatient,” He announced, mounting his ride while adjusting his grip on the reins of Melik’s mount. 

“Refreshing cold air, beauty below, the breeze against his bellow as the wind carries him. He is at peace.” Cole murmured looking up at their Inquisitor. 

“Yes he is,” Solas answered grinning as he saw his mate. 

“You feel it too!” Cole grinned happily at him. 

“Of course, I am bound to him,” he answered the spirit and hoped the spirit gave none of his secrets away. Melik knew and that was enough, he already knew the others wouldn’t understand, not with all the lies told now. 

“No, bound to the dragon not the man. The man wants binding but doesn’t understand. Wants to understand, wants to be elf again, wants to feel. Protectiveness is it enough? Could there be more? What are those other emotions, he can't remember,” Cole said, watching the dragon. “Here everything is peaceful. Here he understands, there is no confusion.” 

“Cole, I do not think Melik would like you sharing his thoughts,” Solas told him, glancing up nervously. 

“He knows you know, he hopes you can help him to understand,” Cole smiled at him enthusiastically. 

“Be that as it may, I do not think it is a good idea for you to be in his mind,” he said firmly. 

“I have to agree with Solas, he would know best and we know what the boss’s anger is like,” Bull warned. 

“He destroyed Haven all by himself,” Cole whispered, eyes widening. “I will talk with him first.” 

Solas chuckled softly, “a wise decision.” Solas flinched when Coles’ bright gaze turned his way. 

“Does he know the wolf saved him?” 

“Yes, Cole, he does,” he answered quietly, praying to Melik’s god that the spirit would leave it alone. 

“That is good, the dragon and wolf should get along, the dragon needs the wolf and the wolf needs the dragon, Akatosh says so,” Cole uttered, a huge grin on his face before moving his horse ahead of them. 

Solas stared at the boy for a few moment, ignoring Bull’s inquisitive stare. He turned his attention to Melik high in the sky and knew Melik heard it all. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more of Hawke and her thoughts. Then the lovely mine in Crestwood, the one I hate with a passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta ready for a job well done.

Hawke watched the skies, still shaking her head. The damn Herald of fucking Andraste was a fucking dragon. She still hard a hard time wrapping her mind around that little tidbit. Remembering the scene in the bedroom, she now understood how close to death she had been. At the time it hadn’t really bothered her until the elf roared; now it brought a chill up her spine. 

Fenris sat quietly beside her, smirking at her once in awhile at her mistake. He had forced a promise from her and she planned on keeping it. She was to be on her best behavior and not to piss off the Herald or his mate. 

That was a shocker, that bald elf was a dragon’s mate. How did that work anyways, she couldn’t figure it out, but they seemed very close. Varric was still glowering at her, a look she was quite used to from the dwarf. 

She glanced around, the spirit Cole was speaking with aforementioned bald elf. Iron Bull was drinking some alcohol and sharpening his great axe. Everything seemed normal if you ignored the dragon flying high in the air. She wondered how long the elf would stay in dragon form, it had been a week already and in a few days they would be in Crestwood. 

“Wow someone must have really pissed the boss off,” Bull muttered,  glancing up at the Herald. 

“Why do you say that?” Hawke asked, not wanting to admit it had been her. 

“He hasn’t neared the camp, usually it only takes a day or two and he’s calm enough to return to camp,” the qunari explained, watching the woman intently. He already knew what had happened; Varric hadn’t been quiet about the great incident. 

The woman’s shoulders slumped for a moment before she stalked over to Solas. Bull sat back to watch the show. 

“Hey, Baldy, do you think you can ask the Herald to return to camp?” Hawke asked with a small smile. She was trying her damnest not to look intimidating or be a bitch. She glanced over her shoulder when Fenris groaned, burying his head in his hands and slowly shaking his head back and forth. 

“Why would I do that?” the elf asked calmly, no expression on his face. He was harder than Fenris to read and that unnerved her. 

“I need to talk to him. We need to go over plans and such,” This time she rolled her eyes, she was never going to admit she was about to apologize to the Herald. No one was going to know that tidbit of information until she got the Herald alone away from prying ears. 

“Melik will shift and join us when he is ready, not a moment sooner,” Solas stated firmly and turned back to the book in his hand.

“So what you mean to say is, even if you wanted him to shift, he wouldn’t,” Hawke asked, she thought it was a legitimate question, she wasn’t being snide or anything. She honestly wanted to know and it seemed the elf before her knew this when everyone else thought she was trying to provoke a fight. 

“Hawke, leave it alone,” Fenris warned, shaking his head at the woman. He knew she didn’t mean anything by it, but one thing about Hawke, the filter between her brain and mouth was seriously lacking. He knew she meant it as a serious question, but the woman needed to learn she didn’t need to know everything. 

“But…” 

“Leave it!” Fenris said sternly. 

“Fine!” she sulked, stomping away from the others but still keeping an eye on the dragon soaring through the air. How it could stay up there for so long, she didn’t understand. Not once had she seen the dragon sleep or eat for that matter. 

“Doesn’t he need food or sleep as a dragon?” she asked no one in particular, but was hoping for an answer. 

“He fed not long ago, as for sleep yes he does. He will be sleeping tonight,” the bald elf answered calmly. 

“But it’s been a week and I haven’t seen him sleep.” That got her, she didn’t understand it and it annoyed her that there was something she didn’t understand. 

“He has slept a few times this week, not as much as he should mind you,” the bald elf grumbled, and then looked up at the sky with the sappiest look she had ever seen. If this elf wasn’t head over heels in love with that dragon, he was well on his way to being. 

Instead of finding out more information she left the elf to moon over the dragon flying in the sky. Taking a seat next to Fenris,  she leaned her head against his shoulder. Fatigue finally catching up to her. 

Varric was collecting the supper dishes heading over to the small stream nearby. The qunari was watching them with interest that put her on alert. “What?” she demanded, eyeing the large qunari warily. She felt Fenris tense beneath her hand and knew he would protect her if needed unless she did something stupid. 

“Just wondered if you’re planning to piss of Dragon again,” the qunari questioned with a shrug and turned back to his alcohol. 

“Not if I can help it,” she mumbled, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. Just because she didn’t want to piss of the scaled lizard didn’t mean it wasn’t going to happen. Her people skills were nonexistent from what everyone told her. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

The next morning everyone woke early to find the Herald still in dragon form laying on the outskirts of the camp. “Where is Baldy?” Hawke asked, looking in each tent to find the elf missing. 

“Check the dragon,” Bull answered smirking. Hawke moved towards the large dragon and sure enough, Solas was curled up beneath a wing, sleeping soundly. She started when the dragon opened one eye and stared at her. 

“We need to get heading…” she trailed off, not wanting to make any demands or to seem pushy especially to this dragon. Being on its shit list once was enough, she wasn’t even sure if she was off of said list. 

Solas grumped as a warm scaled snout nudged him, “ _ Time to wake, I’ll be shifting into the two legged for to travel with you,” _ Solas heard the words in his mind and forced himself awake. 

“I’ll fetch some clothes for you,” he murmured, rising to his feet. Without another word between them Solas entered the tent, quickly changed from the clothes he wore all day and during the night to something cleaner. He grabbed Melik’s pack and his own, exiting the tent quickly. Melik had already shifted to his elven form and was walking his way. Most weren’t bothered by the elf’s nudity and luckily Hawke turned the other way to give Melik privacy. 

Solas didn’t bother grabbing something to eat, Melik’s meal last night still filled his stomach. They packed up camp quickly and were on the road quite quickly. He noticed that Melik avoided Hawke and it seemed the feeling was mutual. 

“How long to do you think it will take to get there?” Melik asked, even Solas wasn’t sure. It had been a long time since he was in this area. Plus when he walked these lands there had been Eluvians around, making any journey shorter. 

“I’d say about two days, maybe less,” Varric answered

“Hmm. What can you tell me about Crestwood?”

“It was hit by the blight about ten years ago, the rebuilt since then,” Varric said thoughtfully. “Many places in Ferelden were hit by the blight.” 

Melik stared off thoughtfully, there was that word again, the Blight. He had asked Solas and his mate didn’t seem to know much. He was still looking through books on the blight. So far Solas had speculation, worried ideas, but so far he never revealed what those were. 

When he returned to Skyhold he would study up on the Blight, it seemed to be one of the playing factor in this war. There was much he had to learn, things that Solas could only speculate on at the moment. Yes he knew where Red lyrium originated from, at least from Solas’ time. As for Darkspawn, if what Solas believed is true of those demented beings, then the past does really play a part in the present. 

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

The made it to Crestwood late at night, Harding was there waiting for the with a hot meal. Once more he was in a region that was raining. At least it wasn’t as bad as  the Storm Coast. 

“What do you have to report Harding,” he asked, taking a spoonful of stew. 

“Crestwood is in danger of the undead, and there is this,” the dwarf motioned him to follow. Beneath the water there was a green glow, and that could only mean one thing – a rift. 

“How in Akatosh did a rift get below water?” he asked looking incredulously at the green glow. “More importantly how in the hell am I supposed to close that?” 

“There is a dam, but the mayor said it’s broken. If we can get it fixed, we will be able to drain Old Crestwood and close the rift.” 

“Why is Old Crestwood underwater?” That got his attention and placed an uneasy feeling in his stomach. 

“The blight ravaged these lands. Old Crestwood was flooded when the controls to the dam broke,” Harding explained. 

“Thanks for the information,” Melik murmured, walking over to the fire to finish his stew.

“When do you want to meet my contact?” Hawke asked taking a seat next to him. 

“Before I received some information, I would have said in the morning, but that is not happening. We need to save Crestwood first before we do anything else,” Melik stated firmly. 

“Fenris and I will go ahead and make sure he’s safe and wait until you show,” Hawke nodded decisively. 

“Good, if his information is as important as you seem to think it is, we need him alive,” Melik murmured thoughtfully, planning their next attack, but first, he needed to speak with the Mayor for more information. 

“Uh… there is something else you should know…” Hawke began nervously and was glad when everyone else gathered around. 

“I smell fear, interesting,” Melik grinned, eyeing the woman beside him. 

“Yeah, well I’ve already pissed you off once, I don’t want to do it twice and this just might,” she retorted scowling at the man. “Coryphaeus – Varric and I met up with him before and yes we killed him. The Grey Wardens were holding him prisoner using my father’s blood. We were led in a trap that led us to Coryphaeus, where we fought and killed him. We hacked him into small little pieces, there is no way he should still be alive and yet he is.” 

“He does not have dragon’s blood within him, nor does he have the bloods of the Adrea and Daedra. So something else is giving him the ability to revive himself even after being mortally wounded,” Melik murmured more to himself not really caring if the others heard. “We need to find his weakness, find the source that is giving him his immortality. The dragon plays a part, but I am unsure how.”

“Is there anyway you can break the link between him and the dragon?” Solas asked, taking a seat on the other side of him. 

“I already have, he would need to find a way to bring him back under control or find another powerful dragon that would bow to him,” Melik answered, staring off in the distance. The fight between him and the dragon had been brutal, one he didn’t want a repeat of. But there was a lot more to it than that, something that put him on edge. 

“Melik?” 

“Don’t worry about it, what I fear is impossible,” he soothed his mate and rose to his feet. They needed sleep for tomorrow, there was a lot to do and not much time to accomplish things in. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Melik walked into the Mayor’s house and wrinkled his nose. The stench of fear was thick in the house. They spoke for a few moments, and Melik kept his silence when he wanted to grab the man by his throat for lying so blatantly to his face. Instead, he kept his silence and allowed the others to ask the questions. 

He stormed out of the house when the talk was completed. “Hey Dragon, everything ok?” Varric asked. 

“He’s fucking lying about something,” Melik growled and marched towards where Caer Bronach lay, the only way to get to the dam functions. 

Fighting through the fortress had been easy enough. He didn’t bother using shouts, it wasn’t worth the energy. His team was now used to fighting as a group. 

They didn’t bother waiting for the Inquisition to move in. Instead, they went in search of the dam controls’. The door was locked, which they expected and proved that the Mayor had been right. However, they found the control in working order, which is what the Mayor must have been lying about. 

“How much you wanna bet the Mayor hired those mercenaries so no one could investigate the dam?” Varric asked, with a sad look. 

“So you’re saying the Mayor flooded out old Crestwood on purpose?” Bull asked. 

“I would bet on it,” Melik stated coldly. “The dead don’t rise just, they rise because they are restless, either because they want revenge or because a necromancer forced them to rise. Some rise to protect what they were ordered to guard before death.” 

“Double shit.” 

“That about sums it up,” Melik sighed and walked back to Old Crest.   

What met them turned Melik stomach. The dead littered the houses. Some had piles of bodies. Others were empty but with notes. Each note placed a nail in the Mayor’s coffin. 

They met up with a spirit and agreed to help it. The task was easy enough and they were already heading in that directions and would have killed the demon as it was. 

They found the old mining complex and stared hard at the doors. They were barred on the outside, not the inside which wasn’t too odd, but to their knowledge a few people went here to safety. They walked through the doors, and hesitated. 

“Shit, Dragon, I hate it when you are right.” Varric whispered as they came across more bodies, none were safe. Not even the children. 

“The Mayor better be long gone by the time I get back to the new town site. If he’s stupid enough to stay around…” he didn’t need to finish the others knew him well enough. 

Solas knelt down next to the pile of bodies and shook his head. There wasn’t much he could say, he had planned something worse, a lot worse, but seeing this made him glad he changed his mind. This would eat at anyone’s soul and he had enough eating at his own. 

He noticed the twisted forms of women, children, elderly and it tore at him. The look of fear still etched in their last moments, mothers held their children close. 

Slowly, he stood moving away from the sadness of it all. That one man could do this… more than ever, he was glad Melik had him going down a different path. 

He followed Melik as he went furthered into the mine. There were more bodies, but he ignored them for his own state of mind. He had killed many, but seeing this was different. This wasn’t war, it was betrayal. 

Melik was the only one who read the notes, but he got the gist of them through their link. What Solas knew sickened him and enraged Melik. 

They came up to an open area, more bodies littered the ground. Here demons lurked, as did the undead. Quickly, they dispatched them and moved on. No one said a word, there was nothing they could say, there was no way to make light of this. It was beyond words. 

“Who made these ruins?” Melik asked as they came upon what reminded him of Dwemer ruins. 

“My people did a long time ago,” Varric answered absently. 

“Huh, the structure looks eerily similar to the Dwemer structures in Skyrim. The only thing missing is steam power,” Melik uttered, looking in every room they came across. 

It wasn’t long before they came across the rift and more demons. This was a brutal fight and Solas was glad he could siphon some magic off of Melik or he would have been in trouble.

“I think it’s time to speak with the Mayor, he has a lot to answer for,” Melik bit out coldly. 

“I can get behind that,” Bull stated, glowering darkly as he too thought of the Mayor. 

Melik took lead with Solas right beside him, “Are you able to keep control of your dragon and not set fire to the town?” Solas asked him quietly so the others didn’t overhear. 

“No.” 

“Then I suggest I go in there, and you wait outside, We’ll have a few soldiers escort him back to Skyhold,” Solas stated firmly, giving him a warning look. 

“Yeah, that sounds good, and I won’t be in town… I can’t…” He murmured, his voice strained, fighting the temptation of hunting down that human. It had been a long time since he wanted someone dead so badly. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

Solas clutched the letter in his hand, scowling darkly as his own rage burned through him. The Mayor had run and Melik wanted to give chase but was fighting his instincts. 

He stepped out of the house and followed the path that would lead him to Melik. The elf was pacing back and forth, magic flaring out from him scorching the grass beneath his feet. Cautiously, he walked up to Melik, placing a hand gently on his shoulder as if he was a spooked horse. 

“He wasn’t there.” It wasn’t a question but an answer to the unspoken words.

“We can have Cullen or Leliana look for him,” He reminded his Dragon, but he knew Melik would hunt down the man. The truth was in his bond with the dragon, elf and dragon were in agreement that they would hunt the human. 

“No. The mortals would take too long to find him. No, I want the taste of blood in my mouth!” The dragon in Melik growled, amber eyes stared at him and an idea came to him. 

“The dragon wants this, but what does the elf wish? You told me once you wish to become what you were before the gift of the dragon,” Solas reminded, hiding his smirk as those amber eyes disappeared and bright green eyes stared at him uncertainly. 

“I want that human dead, he deserves nothing less,” Melik sneered. 

“I agree, but you have people willing to work for you, allow them to bring this man in. Your dragon wants blood, but is that what you want?” Solas asked softly, watching Melik intently. 

“I don’t know,” Melik murmured, shaking his head. He didn’t know, his Dragon was so much a part of him that it was hard to tell the difference. He may want to be like he had been centuries ago, but he wasn’t even sure if it was possible. Solas may always be bound only to the dragon because there was no elf left to bond with. 

He looked at Solas sadly, knowing he could feel his turmoil. “Let’s find Hawke and his contact,” Melik said, breaking eye contact with Solas. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with Hawke's contact and later NSFW, you have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta reader for the awesome job you did and getting this done so fast. 
> 
> Italics are them speaking elvish.

Chapter 20

They made their way to Hawke and her contact. Solas was unsure what to expect with this meeting considering past incidents with Hawke. Hopefully, this went smoothly. Melik was still upset with Hawke and with that added to what they found out about the Mayor, it only increased the dragon’s turmoil. His mate was barely able to control the inner dragon, even with his help. It didn’t help that Melik could feel his unease or the inner struggle he was going through. He was aware that Melik knew of his feelings, but he wasn’t sure if the dragon could ever return them.  

Varric and Bull brought up the rear, giving their dragon a lot of space just in case. Solas knew they worried about Melik’s eyes not returning to their normal color, instead they stayed the bright amber that he was quite familiar with. Though one fortunate thing, the elf was holding onto his elven form and succeeding.  

He focus forward, searching the land and some of the tension that had been plaguing him disappeared when he spotted Fenris and Hawke in the distance waiting for their arrival. 

“About time,” Varric whooped as the neared the couple.  

They picked up the pace, stopping when they were near the duo.  

Hawke was glad they showed up, she thought for sure they could have waited much longer. There were a couple of Grey Wardens searching for her informant and if they waited too long he would have been found. 

She watched as they neared and stiffened when she felt something off about the Inquisitor. Everything looked normal until she met his eyes, they were amber, ringed with red and the pupils were slits like a lizards. 

Shit… that was what came first to her mind. She remembered those eyes very well and had hoped never to see them again. 

She turned to Baldy instead, it seemed that elf was in a more reasonable mood than his partner. “My informant is waiting inside,” She motioned towards the closed wooden door behind her, stepping back to give the two elves lots of room, especially the elvhen dragon. As the door closed behind them she walked over to Varric, calming now that the dragon was out of sight. 

“You sure it’s safe for them to go in on their own?” Varric asked, looking leery.

“What’s the worst that can happen?” she scoffed. The contact knew the Inquisition was coming, so there shouldn’t be a problem. Then it hit her, her contact wouldn’t know those two were with the Inquisition. This is what happens with lack of sleep and you brain not working properly with lack of sleep. Stupidity at its best. “Fuck!” she snarled when she heard a thunderous shout from inside, the ground trembled beneath her feet, the door to the mine swung open, dust exiting the tunnel from the force of that shout.  

They glanced at each other and raced inside. 

~ooooooooo~

Melik walked in first, glancing around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He could smell the human, but this human smelled off, wrong somehow. He wasn’t sure what it was. Solas stayed a few steps behind him. 

It was Solas’ gasp that alerted him, then the twinge of pain in their bond that brought out his rage. Slowly he turned to see a human standing behind Solas, with a blade laying across his mate’s neck. A small trickle of blood trailed down Solas’ neck to disappear into his armor. 

“Who are you?” the human demanded, but his demands meant nothing. Not when he put his mate in danger. Fear, anger and burning rage roared through him and his dragon at the thought this man would harm Solas. 

He shot a quick lightning bolt. Knocking the man away from Solas and then grabbed Solas’ arm to drag him to safety behind him. The human recovered quickly, with a shield and sword at ready. The man moved with lithe grace of a veteran fighter. It didn’t matter, this man should die for his transgression, but unfortunately they needed his information. The upside they only needed him to be able to talk, nothing else, Solas needed to be safe, and if this man could move he wasn’t safe.

“Melik I can protect myself!” Solas snapped, glowering at the elf.  

“GAL HAH DOV!” there was no way a human, no matter how strong minded he was could break from this shout. If he could control a dragon until he released them, this man was his in every sense of the word. There was nothing the stranger wouldn’t do if he ordered.

Solas rolled his eyes, it seemed Melik wasn’t even going to listen to him. With an annoyed sigh he took a step back from the dragon and Warden.  

Melik heard racing footsteps and knew it was the others. He didn’t care. This stranger crossed quite a few lines putting Solas in danger, and that wasn’t allowed. He turned his back on the man under his control and faced Solas. There was a small slice on his neck, he knew it wasn’t serious, but the thought of that man hurting his mate…. 

“Melik I am fine,” Solas murmured soothingly, trying to calm the dragon within down. He took the elf’s hand within his own, placing it on the very shallow cut on his neck. Solas knew Melik needed to heal the wound, and there would be no stopping the dragon as it was. 

Quickly Melik called his magic, healing the small wound erasing the evidence of this man harming Solas. 

“You did this same shout on Rodrick, but didn’t use that last word,” Solas commented, looking curious at the man who was his to command now.  

“I used the last word with Rodrick, but the difference being I barely put power behind that shout. Rodrick was weak minded and it hadn’t taken much to control him,” he explained calmly, ignoring the others in the room. 

“What did you do?” Hawke gasped, horrified as her contact stood there passively watching the elven dragon patiently. His eyes showed nothing, it was like no one was home. 

“I took his will from him,” the Inquisitor answered, glaring at her and she shuddered. 

“How long does it last?” she asked nervously, moving closer to an enraged Fenris just in case her lover decided to do something stupid. 

“As long as I wish it to,” the rumbling growl from both elves made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Fenris’ growl wasn’t as low or deep as the dragon’s, but her lover was pissed. 

“This is worse than slavery,” Fenris bit out, hand on the pommel of his great sword. 

“Shit,” Varric breathed, shaking his head as the shit storm was about to erupt. He glanced at Iron Bull, but the qunari remained impassive except for ta keen stare. He needed to diffuse this and quickly or it could quickly become a bloodbath. He knew Melik would kill Hawke and Fenris without a second thought if they attacked, especially with Solas in the room. He knew Bull would side with the Inquisitor, and his own loyalties were divided, he respected both people, though Hawke got on his nerves more than not. As for Solas, he could see rage in the elf’s eyes, from what he wasn’t sure.  

Bull took a step forward, “Uh, Boss you know Fenris was a slave right?” he asked, already knowing the answer was no. Melik had barely spoken to the elf, so he wouldn’t know the history. As for Varric’s books, well there were truths and lies all through it.

Melik’s eyes turned to the elf, watched as he now had his two handed sword in hand. “ZUN HAL VIIK!” he didn’t put all this force into, just enough that the weapon flew out of the elf’s hand and landed well away from Fenris. It was good enough seeing the look on the tattooed elf. 

Hawke wasn’t sure what to do. What she wanted to do would mean none of them would be walking out except the elf and the dragon. Instead of confronting the dragon, she threw a sneering glare his way and rushed to Fenris’ side. She place a restraining hand on Fenris’ arm, stopping from doing something that would get them all killed. The defeat in Fenris’ eyes killed something in her. She was about to say fuck it and put the inquisitor in his place, but it was his mate that stepped up. 

She didn’t know what was being said. It sounded like they were speaking elvish, but whatever it was…

_ “You dare make him a slave?!” _

_ “Solas…”  _

_ “No. You’ve seen in my mind, you’ve seen what I gave up to stop slavery and yet you did this?” _

_ “It was needed! I could not allow him to harm you further.”  _

_ “There were other shouts, other way to stop him and you know this. Instead you take his free will? That is beneath you Melik, that is your dragon’s way not yours!”  _ Solas snarled, glaring at Melik and then stalked out of the cave to calm himself.

Hawke watched with astonishment as baldy berated the dragon without consequences. What floored her was the dragon gave a low whine as Solas walked out of the cave without a backwards glance.

Melik turned back to the man in front of him, waving a hand before his face with a bit of magic releasing the man from the shout.  

“Wha… what are you?” the man asked with a slight tremor in his voice, but he could see the man was regaining control of himself very quickly. 

“In your language, I am dragonborn, with the blood and soul of a dragon,” he answered and waited for the barrage of questions. 

“What did you do? I know I would have done anything you told me to without question.” There was no quiver in the man’s voice now, but fear lingered in his eyes. 

“You harmed my mate, instead of killing you like I wanted to, I made sure you could never harm him again,” he answered, not bothering to hide the rumble in his voice. “Be warned mortal, the next time I will not be so lenient.”

Bowing his head, the grey warden introduced himself, “I am Stroud, dragonborn. I do have information you may wish to know.” 

“Either call me Melik or Herald, I have not heard myself be called that title in a long while and would prefer not to relive those memories. I have many questions, and hopefully you have the answers. What do you know of Coryphaeus or where the other Grey Wardens have disappeared to?” Melik asked calmly. The sting of Solas’ anger still simmered in the back of his mind. .   

Stroud answered without hesitation, “Corypheus? He is dead. Hawke killed him.”

“Unfortunately he is not, it seems the creature has learned the secrets of immortality,” Solas said as he walked back into the cave. Melik’s regret had been almost tangible after his scolding and he decided not to punish him further. He had heard the low rumbling whine his mate gave when he walked away and it had broke his heart to hear, but he’d needed a moment to calm himself. It had been necessary to remind himself of the thought process of a dragon. Their way was to dominate. The elf inside, the true Meik, was different. He knew this, and he knew that was one of the reasons Melik had such a hard time controlling his dragon. 

“Then it is him creating the false calling that all Wardens are hearing,” Stroud murmured thoughtfully. 

“What do you mean calling?” 

“When a Warden’s time comes, they hear a calling and go into the deep roads,” Stroud explained. “I have heard rumors of a meeting happening in the Hissing Waste. I will go there to see if these rumors are true.” 

“What are these rumors?” Hawke asked, watching the dragon intently. It shocked her that the dragon almost seemed normal now that his rage had abated. 

“They might be preforming a ritual there. Blood magic, I believe,” Stroud answered. 

“Of course it had to be blood magic,” Hawke snorted in disgust.  

Melik ignored the argument, his mind more focused on the information they now had. It was a lead and one he plan on investigating.  

Blood magic, he had never heard bad things about it until coming here. He had performed blood magic for the more powerful spells, but here it seemed to be the worst type of magic. 

He felt worry and glanced at Solas, without saying a word he walked over to his mate, taking his hand. “Don’t worry,” he whispered, not explaining more. Solas knew what he meant, he would keep his use of blood magic a secret especially since he was now working with people that feared magic. 

He could feel eyes on him and found Stroud waiting patiently. “We need to return to Skyhold. Once I update the war council, I will meet you. Or, if you wish, you may return with us. There you will be safe, able to sleep, eat, and walk freely without fear,” he offered while watching the man intently. 

“There is safety in numbers, the other Warden’s wouldn’t dare touch you and if they did try…” Solas trailed off, and then glanced at Melik. He could feel that Melik was still upset, but it was more than that. Something else was bothering his dragon. 

“I will return with you to Skyhold, but we must move quickly. I do not know when they plan this ritual or how long it will take,” Stroud warned. 

“Then it is set, once I speak with the Council the next day we leave,” Melik said with certainty and exited the cavern with Solas ahead of him and away from anyone else.

~oooooooooooooooooooo~

A couple weeks later, they made it back to Skyhold. He had Varric set Stroud up in a room at the Tavern along with Hawke. Since it was so late when they returned to Skyhold, they would need to wait until morning to speak with the war council. Hopefully, that meant late afternoon they would be able to leave. If not, then it would be the next day. This time he planned on leaving Solas behind and taking Dorian. 

He stripped out of his upper armor and took a seat on the bed to remove his boots. On the couch, Solas lounged. His armor already removed and replaced with soft cotton pants, his mate stretched comfortably with a book in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. Solas had been lucky to be able to return to their room right away. He, on the other hand, had needed to speak with the armorer, Cullen, and Leliana before being able to head to their room.

“There is a bath ready for you,” Solas murmured, motioning to the tub Melik had  failed to notice. It was filled with steaming water, his soaps for his body and hair were there waiting along with the oil he enjoyed. Quickly, he shed the rest of his armor, hanging it all on the mannequin nearby. 

Solas chuckled as Melik enthusiastically jumped into the bath like he hadn’t seen one in years instead of weeks. It didn’t take long for the heat to seep into his dragon’s body, loosening muscles helping the elf relax. When Melik closed his eyes, Solas took a seat behind him, wetting his long thick hair and lathering it with his favorite scented soap. He messaged Melik’s scalp while rinsing out the soap. “You have all night to stop,” his mate murmured, his voice slightly slurred in his relaxed state. 

No, he wouldn’t be doing this all night, he had plans for the rest of the night and it didn’t include Melik lazing in the bath.

He took his time bathing Melik, trying to get him as relaxed as possible and interested for something else later on. He couldn’t get Melik too worked up or the dragon half of him will show and he’d find himself flat on his back. Not that he really minded, but he would prefer something different for tonight.  

He moved from the bath to the bed, not bothering to grab robes or clothes. He was too relaxed that he was ready for sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and he needed his rest.

“Roll over,” Solas said, nudging his shoulder. He didn’t ask or protest as he rolled onto his stomach. He was curious what Solas had planned. It wasn’t very often Solas asked him to do something when they were alone. Usually, it was him initiating intimacies between them. He had noticed that Solas had been very careful not to arouse him too much. So he knew the elf didn’t want intimacies at the moment. He didn’t bother searching the elf’s mind to make sure, the signal’s were enough.  

That was another thing, they had only been intimate once since they left Skyhold. It had been rushed, animalistic with no finesse, only moving clothing out of the way for what they needed. Ever since that night and the ribbing that came the morning after from the other companions, they didn’t go further than a few gropes and kisses. 

Strong hands dug into his muscles that had been tense for years. A pleasured sigh left him as he slowly melted into the bed. He didn’t bother hiding his moans of relief or groans of pleasure as another knot vanished. 

“Lift your hips,” Solas asked, and for a moment in his relaxed stated he almost missed the command. Sluggishly, not really wanting to move, he lifted his hips and Solas stuffed a pillow under them. Then nimble fingers were digging into his back once more, slowly working their way up to his shoulders and neck. He wasn’t falling asleep, but he was so placid that he could fall asleep at anytime.  He couldn’t remember a time when he was this relaxed. 

Not since he left Valenwood had he received a massage, even Argis had never given him one. He wondered if, at a later date, he could have Solas do this for him again. He hoped the elf would be willing and soon he planned on returning the favor. 

All thoughts skidded to a halt when Solas shifted, strong thighs encasing his own. With a tenderness he hadn’t felt for a long while, he moved his arms along his side, gently running his hand along where he could reach Solas’ leg. 

A contentedness filled him as Solas moved his hair off to the side, fanning it out on the bed. Slowly, his mate glided his hands along his neck, allowing magic to heat his hand. He sighed in pleasure, feeling himself relax more into the bed. 

Melik was so used to having his baser instincts rule him, this was very different. His dragon purred contentedly, but it wasn’t at the forefront of his mind trying to take control. It enjoyed how things were preceding. The dragon within him didn’t really care if they had sex at the moment, it was content just having its mate hands on him. 

He gasped when Solas shifted, sitting on his upper thighs, almost on his rear. That gasp changed to a soft moan when his mate leaned forward, his hot breath feathering against his ear and a full erection pressed against his rear. A shudder ran through him as Solas lightly scraped his teeth along the side of his neck, trailing his tongue along his ear. Melik couldn’t help the slight buck of his hips or the guttural groan of pleasure that left him.

He felt pressure on his shoulders when he tried to shift. “Don’t move,” his mate whispered, continuing his assault on his ear once more.

Solas’ solid length slid against the crevice of his rear. It wasn’t something he was used to, but just the thought of Solas thinking of taking him had him throbbing. He pressed back against his mate, shivering at the unusual sensation. 

Uncertainty edged into his mind, “Solas?” 

“I won’t do anything you are unwilling to do,” Solas ran his hands down Melik’s back, trying to sooth him once more. He knew from memories that it had been centuries since anyone had breached the elf. Long before he accepted the form of a dragon. Long before he met his husband, Argis. 

Lightly, he brushed his lips against Melik’s back, waiting for the elf to get use to the light touches. He smiled slightly when he felt lover twitch. This time he nipped the smooth skin, chuckling as Melik groaned. Slowly, he made his way down his mate’s back until he came to the firm muscles of his rear. 

He slowed his movements even more when he felt Melik tense. “ _ You are safe,”  _ Solas murmured softly, smiling slightly as he felt Melik relax more. He returned to Melik’s neck, biting lightly before whispering softly in his ear. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” His dragon groaned, twitching as Solas finally parted his cheeks, one finger pressed against the tight ring that hadn’t been breached in so long. 

Solas grinned as he poured oil over his fingers, letting it dribble along Melik’s skin. He never thought he would hear his mate whimper, but that was the sound he received. He took his time loosening his dragon up, making sure to take it slow and easy. This was a huge step for Melik, he knew this. An even larger step for the dragon. A while ago, he had been given permission, but he had known then that it wouldn’t have lasted. The dragon would have taken him in the end, and it would have been rough. Too rough. So he’d submitted to the dragon. 

He watched Melik carefully as he removed his three fingers, pouring more oil over himself. He moved slowly, watching Melik closely as he sheathed himself within the male. It took all of his control not to thrust forward and bury himself as deep as he could go. 

He felt the elf tense and stopped, holding himself still so Melik could become accustomed to the intrusion. Looking down to where his flesh disappeared, he checked to make sure he hadn’t harmed the elf. He was almost all the way and the sight almost made him forgo his control and press the rest of the way in. 

Solas’ eyes snapped back to Melik when he heard the beginnings of a growl. His mind raced quickly on the different things he could do to calm his dragon. One idea stood out from the rest. Leaning forward, he did what he’d seen Melik do to the female dragon in the past. It helped that the elf had even bit him in the same way many times. 

He latched onto the back of Melik’s neck, sinking his teeth in deeply and almost instantly felt all the tension leave the elf below him. Melik thrust his hips back, joining them completely caught him by surprise. He couldn’t stop his own thrust forward. If he wasn’t careful, this was going to be over before it began. It had been so long since his flesh was buried within someone else. Lately, it had been Melik taking him, never the other way around. He enjoyed being taken immensely, but there were things he missed. 

Moving slowly, he tested his resolve and Melik’s readiness. The dragon below him whined loudly, thrusting back to meet him. His resolve was weakening, and he worried for Melik. The elf’s body hadn’t been used this way in too long, he needed to take his time to make sure it was pleasurable for Melik. The elf wasn’t helping whatsoever. The whines and cut off moans were snapping his control. 

Not once did he let go of Melik’s neck and he enjoyed the elf’s reaction, how submissive he was. How it seemed to drive him wild that his dragon couldn’t stop twitching or rocking back against him. The fourth time it happened his control snapped. 

He wasn’t as rough as Melik, nor was he gentle as he thrust into the willing body beneath him. Noises he had never heard from his mate spilled out of the elf’s mouth. He was sure everyone outside could hear them and didn’t care. 

He moved to his knees bring Melik with him, kissing the wound he made on the back of the elf’s neck as he held his dragon close. He could feel his release building within him and knew Melik was also right on the edge. The feeling coiled hot within their bond. 

An urge he couldn’t explain and didn’t dare to question came over him. Without thought, being swept up in the pleasure of his impending release, he bit Melik hard halfway up his throat. 

Blood touched his tongue and he sucked the wound. Heat infused his body and it felt like the body he now held tightly had melted into him, becoming one. Magic exploded as did he. The pressure and magic built more until he felt Melik release, and they were both floating. 

It didn’t feel like two of them in bed, it was like one becoming one being while still being two bodies, two thoughts. And then he felt it. Something he hadn’t understood from the dragon even though they were bonded. The dragon did care for him just as Melik did. 

Solas held the elf tighter, burying his face in that hot shoulder as he moved them forward to lay on the bed. He didn’t remove himself from the elf’s body, it felt like home, a place he didn’t want to leave. For the first time in a long while, his wolf was there with him, basking in the feeling. 

Even though he had shifted into his wolf form in the past, it hadn’t truly been there. Like it was missing. Now it was back where it belonged. Once more he was whole. He could feel the magic in the air, feel it come off of the both of them in waves. Something he hadn’t felt since Arlathan. Without finding out himself he knew without a doubt his magic was returned to him. 

The dragon below him was purring loudly and he smiled gently while slowly removing himself from his lover. “How are you feeling?” He asked, making sure he hadn’t hurt his elf. 

Yes, Melik was his. He was his mate, his lover; his. 

“At peace,” Melik slurred with a sappy smile on his face, something he had never seen from the elf. “Now you understand?” 

“Yes,” he murmured, kissing Melik’s hair lightly and pulling the elf closer. Melik loved him. The dragon cared for him. Perhaps the dragon even loved him, but the animal didn’t understand that emotion, the elf did. 

“What was that magic?” he asked softly, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

“You finalizing our bond. My dragon bonded with you, but you never bonded back. Now you have,” Melik answered sleepily.

He allowed Melik to get some rest. Later, if the elf was willing, they could go again. Although he was more than willing right now, the dragon needed rest. Somehow, some way, the dragon had given him his lost magic. What he intended to do with that magic he didn’t know. On the morrow he would speak with Melik about it and see what should be done.   


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, we are now at the Western Approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta for the great job you did especially with your busy schedule. 
> 
> To my readers, chapters for the next two weeks are going to be slow. I have two weddings to go to, travel to my home town, pick up my oldest kids for said weddings. And I am still trying to figure out how to use Google Docs on my cell phone. So that is a huge hindrance. So any helpful hints would be great.

Chapter 21

Melik lay in bed, Solas curled up behind him. hHis body throbbed pleasantly with little discomfort. He really didn’t want to get up right now, but there was nothing for it. There was much to do today, and they needed to be on the road soon. 

He rolled onto his other side, watching Solas sleep for a few moments. “It's time to wake,” he murmured, lightly brushing the elf’s face. 

“Melik we only fell a sleep an hour ago,” Solas grumbled, rolling so his back was facing Melik. He really didn’t want to leave this bed, they barely slept last night as it was. He should have thought about that more when instigated a few more rounds from his dragon. 

 

He felt Melik climb from the bed, the elf’s warmth leaving him. With an annoyed sigh he slowly got up as well. His dragon was right, there was much to do today. They needed to stop that ritual from happening and figure out how to save the wardens. 

He watched as his dragon exited the room, and grinned. Now that he understood a bit more of Melik’s thoughts, it made it easier to understand their relationship. What he thought was over protectiveness was indeed that, but now he knew it showed how much the elf cared for him even though he didn’t like being coddled. 

Melik’s distance was easily explained now and put him more at ease. What he thought was anger or rejection, or even his dragon taking over wasn’t. It was confusion, not remembering how to react or act to certain situation. He had already figured out his mate was used to being a dragon, but he hadn’t really realized what that entailed. He had thought it would be easy to change Melik’s thought patterns, but it wouldn’t be,  _ he was a dragon just as much as he was an elf. _

~oooooooooooo~ 

The meeting with the war council went quick, thankfully. The argument between Varric and Cassandra was idiotic at best. He agreed with the dwarf, but Cassandra was stubborn in her way of thinking. Even he wouldn’t have given up Hawke’s location, but explaining that to Cassandra hadn’t been easy. She didn’t take into consideration them being prisoners. She thought all that rectified as soon as the Inquisition started. Hopefully, after a few blunt words and  idle threats, it was over and done with.    

Finally, he had time of his own to pack his things for the trip. He knew Solas would be there waiting for him, probably with food since he hadn’t had time to eat.  It wouldn’t surprise him one bit to find his things already packed and waiting for him. Now there was just one problem, how to tell Solas that he was staying behind. He could already hear the argument. Thankfully the elf hadn’t tried to read his thoughts yet. He knew as soon as Solas saw his mind, there was going to be a huge argument that he would probably lose. 

He locked the door behind him, planning on distracting his mate in a very pleasant way before making his escape. He sighed, rubbing his forehead, even that wouldn’t work, Solas would know he was planning something. 

He stepped into his room and sighed. Solas was already packing, and his own bag was on the floor near the door packed. This wasn’t going to be easy.  

“Why are you packing?” Melik asked, eyeing his mate. 

“I am going with you,” Solas stated firmly, glaring at the elf. 

“No. I already have the team chosen, Bull, Dorian, and Cole are going with me,” Melik retorted, giving a stern look, fighting not to give in. 

“I am still going, you will not leave me behind while you are in danger. Not again Melik!” Solas said forcefully, scowling darkly. 

“Solas…”

“This is not up for debate!” Solas snarled, hand lit with mild magic. “Its either I go with you…” 

“You wouldn’t dare!” Melik looked at Solas astonished that he would even think of using magic on him. He never thought his mate would stoop so low. 

Solas didn’t say a word, but met Melik’s eyes with a lethal calm. “You would? You seriously would use magic to keep me from leaving?” To say the least he was impressed. 

“Then we are in agreement. I shall be accompanying you,” his mate smiled smugly as he continued packing. 

“You realize I can use magic just as easily to keep you here; so I can leave without you?” Melik commented, his eyes widening when a low growl left his mate. That was a sound he never heard from Solas. A sound he wouldn’t mind hearing against if they had more time. 

He watched as Solas’ eyes flashed white, something lurked behind those eyes. Something dangerous, and powerful. “I have my magic back Melik. I am not so easily overpowered now,” Solas said calmly, but there was a warning to those words. 

“Have you now? Hmm, this should be interesting,” Melik murmured thoughtfully as his dragon basked happily with the power Solas radiated. He didn’t bother arguing further, it would be no use and Solas would only follow as it was. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

Melik scowled darkly as they arrived at the Western Approach. What everyone forgot to tell him, this place was a desert. The sun blared down on them, the sand scorching on his bare feet. Yes he was in bare feet, Solas suggestion. The way his mate explained it, magic came easier while bare to the land. There was no way he was walking around nude, so no boots. 

He was so used to cold climate, and this was so far from cold. This was even worse than Valenwood, at least there they had trees for shade. Here there was nothing except for crumbling ruins, and sand for as far as the eye could see. There were a few hills, but still not helpful against the hot rays of the sun. 

His mate, stood here without breaking into a sweat, looking calm and collect like the heat didn’t bother him. “How are you so cool right now?” he asked, not able to hide the pout in his words. 

“Magic,” Solas answered with a smug smirk. “If you wish for the same magic I would suggest you remove your armor for a moment.” 

Melik didn’t need to be told twice, quickly he removed his armor and padding. He faced Solas, and watched as the elf drew a rune on his stomach and did the same to his back. The sweltering heat dissipated, allowing the cold touch of the minor ice runes. Finally he could breath without feeling stifled. 

He was about to put his armor back on since everyone was waiting on him. Solas stopped him, hand on his cheek, their lips met for a few moments before pulling back. It was odd, something he didn’t understand or expect, but there was an emotion in that kiss he couldn’t figure out. 

Was his acceptance? Or comfort? But why would Solas need to show him that through a kiss? 

A light chuckle beside him broke him of his musing. “It was neither, it was a thank you for not still being upset,” Solas explained, but under that amusement there was understanding. 

Something in the elf changed, he wasn’t sure what, but there was a change. Now when Solas did something and he didn’t understand, the elf would explain it. Previously, Solas would be upset, sometimes even closing himself off, but that hadn’t been the case since leaving Skyhold. 

“The wolf now understands,” Cole broke through his thoughts. “The dragon needs the wolf and the wolf needs the dragon. The dragon is still learning.” 

He knew Colas was speaking of him and Solas, but that the others were listening in made him wary. 

Dorian and Bull were eyeing Solas as if trying to figure him out. He worried Solas didn’t want anyone knowing he was Fen’Harel. Why, he wasn’t sure, but left it be. 

He caught the two companions glancing at each other with a knowing look. That didn’t bode well for Solas’ secret. He stole a quick glance at Solas, and noticed his mate didn’t care, which was odd. He remembered when Solas found him, he hadn’t wanted to give up his secret then, but why now? His first inclination was to search for the answers in Solas’ mind but decided to leave it be for now. His mate would explain it to him later if need be. 

He wasn’t sure how long it took them to make it where the ritual was happening. A few days maybe? His mind was focused on other things, not trivialities of length of travel. 

He could smell blood, taste the fear on the air. There was another scent one he was quite familiar with, dark magic, something he hadn’t come across since Skyrim. That worried him. Any dark magic he had come across in the past had  never ended well. 

“Dark magic ahead,” he warned his companions. 

“Can you tell what type?” Dorian asked quietly. 

“I smell blood and death,” He stated, ignoring Hawke’s dark scowl. 

He didn’t wait for the other’s as he crossed the bridge. It didn’t take long to find the cause of the magic he felt. A mage from Tevinter if he went by the accent was pressuring Warden’s to kill themselves so that they would have control of a demon. 

He didn’t bother with talks, or threats. He didn’t listen to the Tevinter spew his nonsense. “Yol Toor Shul,” he shouted, placing as much force into that shout as he could. Burning white flames poured from his mouth, cooking those nearest, and burning the rest. A few demons made it unscathed, while others were immune to his flames. Rage demons if he remembered correctly. 

He searched quickly for the human, finding the mage gone, but it was no bother, they would find him later. Later, he would take care of the mage personally. 

He didn’t bother using another shout, Bull had already charged into the fight, with Solas and Dorian firing magic. Cole was disappearing and reappearing at will, weakening those that needed it. And he… watched with amusement as the fight ended quickly. 

“You find this funny?” Hawke sneered. 

“Yes I do. The human thinks he can run, but the stench of his magic lingers on the air. As for the demons, we have fought countless of them, this is just one more normal day,” he answered shrugging his shoulders, not really caring what Hawke thought at the moment. 

“I believe I know where he was heading to,” their Grey Warden contact announced. 

“Where?” he demanded. HIs plan, was to shift into his dragon form, hunt down the human and every other Grey Warden that needed to die, though there were a some that should live like this man in front of him. 

“Adamant Fortress,” Stroud said calmly, but it seemed those words held another meaning. Bulls curse confirmed his thoughts. 

“Shit, nothing is easy is it,” Bull muttered, storming away and searching the bodies for valuables. 

“Adamant Fortress? Something tells me I am not going to like this,” he grumbled, the sound of everyone’s murmurs upon hearing that name didn’t bode well.

“It is a Grey Warden stronghold that has lasted through the centuries. No one has ever succeeded in taking from us before,” Stroud answered. 

“Sounds like a challenge I can get behind,” Melik murmured grinning. 

“Only you would think that,” Solas grumbled. “We should return to Skyhold and update them. They may know of a way to overcome Adamant.” 

“Or I could shift into a dragon and bombard it,” Melik suggested, his grin becoming larger. 

“Inquisitor that is suicide. Grey Warden are excellent fighter, they are trained to kill Archdemons,” Stroud muttered, stepping in before this elf got himself killed on a fool’s notion. 

“I hate to admit this but I have to agree with the Warden. We don’t have the manpower even with you flying around as a dragon,” Bull grumbled, looking like he’d eaten something sour. 

“These are the times when I wish I was at home. Then I could bring an army of dragons,” Melik sighed desolately, trying to hide his pout, but the snicker from Varric told him he hadn’t done a good job. “Well there is nothing for it, let’s head back to Skyhold.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have Vivianne and Sera. I know they are supposed to be picked up early, but I made a mistake and got caught up with everything else going on in the story. So they will be joining a bit late.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta reader for the very hard work you did with this chapter. I greatly appreciate it.

Solas’ eyes widened as they entered the gates of Skyhold. Before the stairs leading to the upper courtyard was a small retinue of guards with an opulent carriage sitting in the lower courtyard. There had been no notice of expecting high ranking nobles or royalty that he knew of, and yet someone of prestige was here. 

He glanced at Melik and caught the scowl on his face before it was smoothed into a passive blankness. “Do you know who it is?” he asked curiously. A slight reappearance, a twist of Melik’s scowl and a gentle nod confirmed that he did.  

“Leliana’s latest message said there was someone of some import wishing to speak with me. From what I understand she is a mage, was once in the circle and now is the Personal advisor and Enchanter of the queen in that pompous palace,” Melik grumbled, as his eyes narrowed and swept over the carriage. 

“Inquisitor, I am glad I caught you before you met our guest,” Leliana murmured, stepping out of the shadows nearby with a tight lipped frown. Melik, having smelled her nearby was less startled than his other companions wasn’t startled,  

“So the lady you mentioned in your message is here?” 

“Yes, though I should warn you, she is adamant that all mages here should be guarded and are considered dangerous. She believes mages need a leash,” Leliana licked her lips briefly as she explained. Melik was aware that the spymaster didn’t feel the same way about mages as this guest and surprise mixed unpleasantly with curiosity as to why Leliana would protect such a person.  

“And you expect me to speak civilly with her?” Melik asked while gaping at the spymaster. At his side Solas struggled to suppress a grin at his mate’s reaction. 

“We need her contacts and her knowledge of the Orlesians, Lady Vivienne is well known in certain circles,” Leliana quickly explained.It was in everyone’s best intrest to keep the situation from getting out of hand. The last thing they needed was an irate dragon. They didn’t need any more ash piles and they couldn’t afford to have Vivienne harmed. 

“I’ll meet with her later, right now I want food and rest before dealing with any pompous nobles or our newest guest,” Melik said, with a hint of a growl to his words.

“Understood. Meet us in the war room when you are ready. We need to go over our plan of attack for Adamant.” Leliana reminded him before taking her leave. “Oh one more thing, her standing as Arcane adviser to the Queen Anora… it seems she has been replaced.”

“Interesting, so she is not as powerful as she seems. Good to know,” Melik murmured thoughtfully.  

“Who is this woman that was invited here?” Solas asked, walking with Melik into the keep. 

“You know as much about her as I do now. She invited me to her party when everyone was forcefully dragging me out of Val Royeaux so I didn’t kill those templars. One of the scouts claimed the invite and I sent it to Leliana to check it out.” he explained, opening the door to the Keep scowling darkly at all the lesser nobles clamoring for attention. This he could do without, but from what he had been told they needed these people. 

“Is there anyone else wishing to join us?” 

“Not sure. There was someone, but no one has heard back from her. She left red packages around Val Royeaux, one of the agents found them and met the woman. So who knows.”

They both stopped when they noticed further into the room Josephine was pissed. From what Solas could tell it had to do with the bucket laying on its side on the floor in front of the woman. Two other nobles were sneering their displeasure about the incident.   

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Varric sat back in his chair, watching the comings and goings the heat of the fire relaxing him even more. There was nothing exciting, everything seemed normal, but his intuition told him the peace wasn’t going to last for long. 

A blond elf dashing through the throng of people caught his attention as she raced through she raced through doors leading to the garden, giggling to herself. That piqued his interest. He waited and watched, wondering what she had been doing near the doors leading to Josephine’s offices. 

He didn’t need to wait long before their ambassador exited with a few nobles following. He watched as the door swung open, Josephine stepping out and a bucket of water falling upon her. He couldn’t keep the grin to himself. 

Though that same grin disappeared when the main doors opened and in stepped their dragon. Melik took one look at the commotion and Varric held his breath, awaiting the anger. Instead, their dragon smirked, chuckling as he made his way through the hall to his rooms. 

Now that was interesting. He hadn’t thought their dragon enjoys pranks. It looks like he was wrong.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Melik sunk into the steaming hot bath, resting his head against the edge allowing his mind to empty. He sighed in content as a week’s worth of stress were released as the heat permeated tense muscles. 

He started for a second when warm water cascaded over his hair, magic keeping it from his face. It didn’t hide the rumbling purr or the soft moan as the pads of Solas’ fingers rubbed his scalp. “You have two hours to stop that,” he groaned, sinking lower into the tub. 

A tug on his hair had his eyes fluttering open, watching as Solas combed his fingers through the long strands with scented soap, and then his favorite oil. “So what’s the occasion?”

“Nothing. You need to relax, as does your dragon,” Solas answered, rubbing his mate’s shoulders, moving the lax body until Melik leaned forward on his own. “You are always taking care of me.”

“It is what I am supposed to do,” Melik mumbled, groaning low as Solas’ fingers dug into tense muscles. 

“And I am not?” He asked mildly, chuckling softly when Melik scowled at him. “Hush, now relax and enjoy.” 

“Why don’t you join me?” Melik asked slyly, tugging on his hand that Solas had to shake his head. That was the last thing they needed, both of them in the tub again. 

“No. You need to speak with the council, not listening to your dragon,” He stated firmly, backing away from his mate. 

Solas sat on the couch, resuming his place with the book he had been reading before they left. He listened as Melik left the tub grumbling to himself. It was easy enough to hide his smirk behind the book. Melik’s usual quiet steps were gone as his dragon sulked. He had to put a hand over his mouth so he didn’t laugh out loud. 

“I can feel your amusement Solas,” Melik bit out, glaring at his mate. He would prefer being in bed making the elder elf scream his name. But no, Solas had to be the voice of reason and remind him about the meeting. 

“If I wasn’t the voice of reason, and we weren’t together, one only knows how many children you would have running around and the Breach would have never been closed,” Solas chastised mildly, but Melik knew his mate was right, especially how often his dragon took control. 

And that reminded him, “While we are on our way to Adamant, I need to check on the hatchlings and their mother. I have put it off for too long as it is.” 

“Do you wish me to accompany you?” 

“That would be best, in case…” 

“Incase what Melik?” Solas asked eyes narrowed when he couldn’t read Melik’s thoughts. 

“That will be answered when I see the hatchlings.”

Solas sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He didn’t bother asking anything more, nor did he say a word as Melik left the room. Now what could his dragon be planning and why would he be hiding it from him. It made no sense unless…

Solas’ eyes widened as a thought came to him. There was no way Melik could be thinking about bringing one of those babies back here? Knowing Melik, the possibility was high. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Melik stepped out of their room into the main part of the keep, and started to head towards the door leading to the War Room but his plans were put on hold as a woman with a hat that reminded him of a dragon walked towards him. He shook his head at the woman’s attire, it must be wishful thinking on her part. 

He noticed Varric nearby, playing cards with Dorian. He also noticed they were now paying more attention to the woman walking towards him than the cards in their hands. 

“Inquisitor, a pleasure, I am...” the woman started, but he cut her off before she could finish that sentence. He had to admit this was a first. Someone putting on a hat resembling dragon horns to get his attention. 

“Sorry not interested, I already have a mate, so lose the hat, it is not doing you any favors. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have more important things to take care of,”  He glowered darkly before turning his back on the woman and stormed to the door the War Room. As the door closed, he faintly heard laughter and smirked. 

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

The plans were underway. In three days time, the inner circle along with the army would be leaving. Unfortunately, it would take time. In two weeks they would all meet at Adamant, along with a few of their allies. 

Right now he and Solas sat in the tavern with three of his companions eating supper. Bull was watching Solas with a calculating look, Dorian and Varric looked ponderous. He knew something was going on, or they were going to ask question that shouldn’t be asked. 

“It’s interesting. When Haven was destroyed and you saved him, bringing him back to the main camp in the form of a large black wolf,” Bull murmured thoughtfully. “Then, I didn’t think much of it, but you’ve changed since then. Your magic is different.” 

“Is it? It could be because of the bond between Melik’s dragon and I,” Solas stopped eating for a moment to answer before returning his attention back to his food. He hid his nervousness, and the fear running through him behind a passive mask.  

“I would have believed that, but Cole keeps saying the Dragon needs the Wolf and the Wolf needs the Dragon, makes one wonder,” Varric cut in. 

“Makes one wonder what? You now know I can use magic to shift into a wolf,” Solas retorted. His outside appearance was slowly crumbling even with Melik’s soothing presence sitting so close. He had been avoiding this, unsure of their reaction. He knew he had slipped many times lately, it wasn’t surprising that they were questioning him. Solas leaned back in his chair, allowing the feel of Melik’s magic to wrap around him on a the cold blustering night. It was comforting, something he desperately needed right now to get through this. They had a right to know, and he couldn’t hide and help Melik at the same time. One thing though, he was glad it was these three that were questioning him without the others around. 

“True, and yet things don’t add up. Any knowledge you have on ancient elven ‘you learnt in the fade’. I don’t buy it. I would bet, and if this wasn’t so far fetched I would actually bet money you are an ancient elf.” Varric made a face, showing his disbelief plainly. “So what are you really?” 

Melik decided it was time to step in, “Does it really matter? We all have secrets, myself included, shall we all air our secrets now?” he asked mockingly. “All he has done is help. Yes, he is more than he seems. Yes, he is hiding with good reason. If the chantry or even the Dalish found out, what they would do to him… Let’s not find out!” 

Solas looked down at his food, then over at Melik. He could see distrust in some of their eyes, but most held regret for pushing and that brought relief to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really need help from my readers. I need a dragon name that you can shout (three dragns words) and an elvhen name for an infant girl. It will be going into the next chapter which ever one I pick. This name will be sticking with her for the rest of the story.


End file.
